Journey of Mistakes
by ShadowRose18
Summary: .::DISCONTINUED::. Tancred and Emma like each other, but his fanclub doesn't like it. Emma is slowly drifting away from the group. With some help from a young girl named Dannielle, can the group bring Emma back? TancredEmma
1. Meetings and Fangirls

**ShadowRose18:** this is the re-written version of JoM.

If people really did like the Dark Archer part, which is almost done anyway, I'll post another story, finishing that off. It was pure character development, but it would have gone back to the basic story.

I'll take out the author's notes of the chapters up to now and then the new ones will have author's notes again. Also, I should warn you. I do have mood swings, but they usually don't affect the story I'm writing (especially a pre-written-in-my-brain one like this). If anything, it'll just affect the author's notes.

Anyway, enjoy

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – Meetings And Fangirls

"Who does she think she is?" the murmur of voices reached Emma's ears. She looked behind her.

Emma was standing in a small group of boys. Her friends surrounded her, Charlie Bone, the boy who could listen and travel into photographs and paintings, Lysander Sage, the African who could call up his spiritual ancestors, and Tancred Torsson, the boy who could control the weather.

"Hey, Em" Tancred's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" she replied quickly.

"What were you looking at?" he asked, glancing over her shoulder in the direction that she had been looking previously.

"Nothing, don't worry," said Emma, "anyway, were we going to meet up this weekend at the Pet's Café?"

The Pet's Café was a small shop run my Mr. and Mrs. Onimous, good friends of Charlie and everyone, and it was also the meeting place for Charlie and his friends. By friends it meant the group of endowed who were not of the side of "evil" and some others. These included Emma, Tancred, Lysander, Gabriel Silk (who could feel emotions through clothes), Billy Raven (an orphan who can understand the language of animals), Fidelio Gunn (a brilliant musician), Olivia Vertigo (a dramatic girl who can create illusions) and Benjamin Brown (Charlie's best friend and knew Charlie when he was "normal").

"Yeah, we'll meet up there. I want to find out where Naren is too. Mr. Onimous might know" replied Charlie.

Then he saw Olivia and ran over to meet her to tell her about the coming weekend and to see his crush once more. Lysander, Tancred and Emma just raised an eyebrow and laughed.

The group of girls several metres away were still standing in their group and glaring at Emma, like she was a vulture taking their food.

Emma soon became uncomfortable with the situation, but before she could leave, Lysander saw some of his friends from one of his new courses that he was taking, and he left to greet them. Speaking of new courses, Emma remembered that she was going to be starting a ceramics course today.

Emma turned to go, telling Tancred that she needed to get her book from her dormitory, but the group of girls were already standing beside them.

"Emma Tolly?" the leader of the group asked. The leader was a tall blonde, probably in the same year as Tancred, with freckles all over her face and a firm frown. Her hair reached mid-way down her back and her side fringe was kept off her face by a single blue clip.

"Yes?" Emma responded coolly, knowing not to lose her dignity.

"We'd like a word with you. Alone" another girl said.

"Is it girl talk?" asked Tancred, curious to know who these girls were. He knew that Emma didn't associate with these people.

The girls gasped and immediately responded; layering over each other and making it come out as an excited buzz.

Emma frowned. She now realized who these people were. Fangirls. Of Tancred.

Emma needed to think of a plan fast. Tancred was already shooting signals to Emma saying 'help!'

Taking a deep breath, Emma stepped forward into the group of girls and said, "Tancred, I think Lysander was looking for you."

Tancred, resisting to breathe a sigh of relief, stepped out of the crowd and followed Emma to the hallway. Once there, he took a gigantic sigh of relief.

"Phew! Thanks for saving me, Em" he said.

"You're welcome" replied Emma, smiling gently.

Tancred opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang for class to begin. His mouth snapped shut and they both headed to their separate classes without another word.


	2. Ceramics Class

_Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series_

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 – The Ceramics Class

Emma walked to her new ceramics classroom. As she entered, she realized that she was the last to come in, excluding the only space left was next to, Emma just realized, the leader of the group of fangirls.

Emma, not willing to create a scene, sat down silently next to the fangirl leader.

A few seconds later the teacher rushed in, said a rushed greeting and dropped her books on the empty teacher's desk.

"Okay class," she said, panting slightly, "I'm Mrs. Geo, your new ceramics teacher. I had this really long meeting just before and we had to organize an event, but anyway, this is the first ceramics class for you younger students, so be happy!"

Emma could already describe Mrs. Geo. Bubbly, disorganised and happy.

As Mrs. Geo continued to explain the basics of ceramics, the fangirl leader leaned towards Emma. "Hey, you're Emma Tolly aren't you?" she whispered. Emma glanced at the blond girl, and nodded.

The girl gave a smirk. She sat back upright in her chair and listened to Mrs. Geo. Emma, raising an eyebrow, turned back and returned to the land of clay.

Mrs. Geo, having completed the basic explanation, exclaimed suddenly, "Oh my! I've forgotten to take the roll!"

She hurried back to her desk, opened her diary and proceeded to mark the roll. While this was being done, the fangirl leader, again, leaned in towards Emma and said, "You're an endowed freak aren't you?"

Emma tensed at being called a freak, but pretended nothing had happened and nodded silently. The freckled-face girl smirked again.

"You're friends with Tancred aren't you?" she asked.

Emma froze. Was it a trick question? After hesitating for a second, Emma nodded slowly, still unsure of how to respond.

This time, the fangirl didn't smirk. Instead she frowned and backed away as Emma's name was called.

Once Emma had been marked as present, the fangirl leader leaned in and said, "Bitch."

Emma turned around in pure surprise, and gasped.

Unluckily Mrs. Geo heard it too.

"WHO said that?" she roared. The whole class had heard it too.

A small girl, opposite Emma and who looked about the same age as Billy, pointed to the fangirl leader. The girl had jet black hair, it's exact length unknown because the end was hidden by the table, and her fringe was cut in a straight cut above her eyes. Black square rimmed glasses framed her pale blue eyes, which gave the child an empty look to her.

Mrs. Geo turned to the fangirl and said firmly, "Young lady, what you said was completely inappropriate, I don't normally do this, but it's a dire situation. Detention for you!" she handed the girl a detention slip. The girl looked like she was about to explode in anger, but she kept silent, took the slip of paper and glared at Mrs. Geo.

During the class, all of the fangirls made silent glares at Emma and the small girl who had "dobbed" their leader in.

As the bell went for the end of class, the small girl and Emma both raced out of class. They knew what would happen if they stayed behind.

"Hey, thanks for before. I'm Emma" Emma said to the child who looked aimlessly ahead of her.

"Dannielle" replied the girl, before walking off. Emma was confused at her cold behaviour, but just shrugged.

Emma walked off towards her next class, but before she was even near, a hand grabbed her shoulder and shoved her into the cold brick wall.

Eyes full of fury glared into Emma's. "Listen carefully, _girl_. Stay away from Tancred or you'll never see your weekends again."

"What do you mean?" Emma said, trying to remain calm, but failing completely.

The fangirl leader just smirked and walked off, leaving Emma leaning against the wall.

Emma took a deep breath, walked into her History class and wondered how she managed to make so many enemies in one day.


	3. Hidden Threats

_Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series_

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Hidden Threats

Emma walked, somewhat in a daze, to the King's Room for the dreaded two hours of homework with all the other endowed children. Her thoughts were so deep, that she didn't hear the repeated calls to her all the way from her classroom to the King's Room. As she climbed the last set of stairs before entering the King's Room, the voice which had been calling to her, suddenly became clear.

Emma, startled, whirled around and almost fell down the stairs in shock. Her eyes widened as she realized who had called her (and had been for a long time).

'T-Tancred!' she cried, stuttering slightly.

The spiky haired storm bringer grinned. He tried to rush up the stairs to catch up to Emma…and tripped on the steps. Emma giggled before delicately walking down to help him.

'You should pay more attention' she said laughing quietly. He watched her as she picked up his pens that had scattered all over.

'So should you' he replied. Emma looked up, confused, and their eyes locked and both stayed staring at each others eyes until one shrill annoyed voice broke through their trance.

'EMMA TOLLY!!!' Emma squeaked and almost fell down the stairs. She glanced up and her eyes widened at the sight of the blond fangirl standing at the bottom of the stairs.

The fangirl leader smiled, but Emma knew what it meant. Emma was in trouble, deep trouble.

'Just wanted to talk to you, but I guess I'll tell you later' she said, her voice travelling all the way to Emma. Emma, too scared to talk, nodded slowly. The meaning of her words meant something that only Emma would understand. Emma didn't want to know what her punishment was.

Tancred watched the two girls in slight amusement. One was smiling pleasantly, yet somewhat evilly, while the other was silent and had complete fear in her eyes. Emma was trying not to show her fear, but she was trembling. Tancred put a hand on her shoulder and said to the fangirl leader, 'Sorry, but we have to go do our homework now. See you later.' With that he pretty much marched Emma to the King's room, and, ignoring Manfred's 'You're late', he sat down and smiled at Emma.

The bird-girl was still shocked and somewhat scared, but tried to smile back as pleasantly as possible to her one and only crush. As she turned to her homework, she realized that she wasn't going to get ANY done.

After the homework period with the endowed, Emma walked tiredly back to her dorm. When she reached there, she found that her usual bed had been taken, and another girl explained that she had been moved. Emma sighed and, finding her new room, dragged her bag and all her books there.

As she unpacked her things, Dannielle walked in. As Emma's eyes grew wide at the co-incidence, Dannielle just had pure fear in her eyes.

'Wh-Why are you here?' she asked, her voice trembling. Emma was confused.

'I – my original dorm is full and I was told to move into here' replied Emma.

'N-no, no!' screamed Dannielle. Emma was surprised as Dannielle pushed her out of the room.

'D-Dannielle! Wait!' cried Emma, shocked and scared at the same time. Dannielle had changed so suddenly, it scared her.

Dannielle stopped pushing her. Her fringe was in her eyes and she seemed to be thinking.

'You…you don't understand,' Dannielle's voice sounded like she was remembering horrible memories. 'You don't want to come in this dorm. I've stayed in here since I came…each day is a horrible memory. Go into another dorm. Now!'

'Wha-?' but before Emma could finish, the reason for Dannielle's nightmares appeared. Emma didn't understand what Dannielle meant before, but now she did.

Emma was now in the same dorm as the fangirl leader and many of the fangirls.


	4. First Aid and Rewards

_Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series_

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – First Aid and Rewards

Dannielle was glaring at the group of girls who stood casually in front of Emma and Dannielle. The leader smirked.

'How convenient to see you, Emma Tolly,' she said mockingly.

Emma narrowed her eyes and stayed silent.

'You must be the new room mate joining us' piped up one of the fangirls, a red head.

'Be quiet, Kate, I'll deal with this,' snapped the leader.

The fangirl, Kate, just sulked.

Dannielle shot a glance at Emma then said, 'She's in another dorm, she just got a bit mixed up.'

'Really?' The leader didn't seem to believe her.

'Y-Yeah, I was passing by when I met Dannielle, so I was talking to her. They put my bag in there already, but supposingly it was a mix-up,' stammered Emma. She went into the room and pulled her bag into the hallway.

'I'm going to go ask now. Sorry if I caused you trouble,' said Emma and walked towards to fangirls, to get to the staff room.

As Emma passed Kate, she grabbed Emma's right arm and dug her long nails into Emma's forearm.

'OW!' screamed Emma, and backed away. Red blood was becoming visible on Emma's white shirt. Using her other hand, Emma gripped the injured area in pain.

'What's happening here?!" cried a teacher a few seconds later, running up to the group of girls. Girls in dressing gowns and toothbrushes still in their mouths came out into the hallway. A couple of boys had come from the boy's dormitory too.

Dannielle replied, in that Kate had injured Emma in her anger.

The teacher glanced at Emma's injury, realized who the victim was and sent the fangirls to her office. The teacher, Ms Reworth, insisted that Emma go to Matron, but Dannielle simply stated that she had a first aid kit and knew basic first aid.

Hesitantly, Ms Reworth allowed Dannielle to help Emma and walked off to her office to speak to the other girls.

As Emma sat on her new bed, with Dannielle tending to her wound, Tancred and Lysander popped their heads in the door.

'T-Tancred! And Lysander!' gasped Emma, when she realized that they were there. With Tancred in the lead, they walked over to Emma and glanced at her wound.

'I-It's nothing serious' replied Emma shyly, embarrassed at the amount of attention she was getting, but mainly because of the fact that Tancred was actually worried about her.

As Dannielle placed a bandage around the section of her forearm that had been injured, Ms Reworth came in and asked Dannielle to come to her office. Dannielle nodded and packed up the first aid kit.

'Thanks…Danni' murmured Emma as Dannielle reached the door.

Dannielle, turning, raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but smiled gently and followed Ms Reworth to her office. (A/N: DANNIELLE SMILED!!!!!! :D)

Just after she left, a boy in the year below Emma came running into the room.

'L-Lysander!' he cried, gasping for air. 'Tommy and Jeremy are fighting again, we can't stop them! Please come and help!'

Lysander, with a 'Stay here Tancred', left the room, hurrying after the small boy.

It took Emma a few seconds to realize that she was alone in an empty room with Tancred. Losing control of her emotions, she turned a bright red. She lowered her head, hoping that Tancred wouldn't see her blush.

Tancred, seeing Emma lower her head, thought she was in pain.

'Y-You okay? Em?' he said, only just realizing that he was alone with her.

'Y-yeah,' came Emma's weak reply. Tancred, knowing Emma was hiding something, but getting the wrong message, placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

Emma turned to stare at Tancred, wondering if she was in some sort of dream. Tancred smiled and told her to get some rest.

Emma nodded, and Tancred left the room while Emma fell into a peaceful sleep with dreams of the storm bringer, who had fulfilled her greatest wishes.


	5. Deal?

_Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series_

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Deal?

Emma had had a rough day so far; teachers were yelling at her for being distracted and she didn't see any of her friends either. As lunch came, Emma walked, half-aware into the green Art cafeteria. She picked up the plain lunch and sat down in the nearest seat.

'Hey Emma,' said a small voice beside her. She snapped out of her daze and found that she had plonked herself next the eight-year old.

'Oh, hey Danni' replied Emma, after a while. 'She…looks different today' thought Emma

Wait…was that a bandage on her right cheek?

'Danni…' said Emma, after a moment

'Mm?' replied Dannielle, keeping her eyes on the bread bun she was buttering.

'Did…you get hurt or something?' she asked, still unsure if she was merely seeing things.

'Huh? Oh this,' replied Dannielle, touching the bandage gingerly, 'Kate, the one who scratched your arm, she got mad at me for dobbing her in, that's all.' She smiled tiredly.

Emma's eyes widened, but she stayed silent for a minute. Then she spoke.

'I'm going to talk to them.'

Dannielle looked at the older girl in surprise.

'What are you talking about Emma?' she asked.

'Those girls, the ones who hurt you, I'm going to talk to them. They shouldn't be allowed to do that' replied Emma, her eyes showing determination.

Dannielle stopped eating. Emma didn't notice, but when she did, she faced the younger child in surprise.

'Danni?' Emma said.

'Don't. Don't do that' Dannielle was speaking, softly, 'don't do anything. It's better that way.'

'B-but Dannielle! They're hurting you just because you defended me! That's not fair!' cried Emma in reply.

'What ever you do Em, promise me that you won't. You won't have anything else to do with those girls. You're already in too deep' Dannielle's pale blue eyes were staring straight into Emma's green ones. She wasn't kidding, she was dead serious.

Emma opened her mouth to respond, but Mrs. Weedon, head of the Art cafeteria, shooed them out and sent them to class.

Next class was ceramics, again Mrs. Geo was the last to arrive.

Emma, this time on purpose, sat next to the fangirl leader.

Alannah, the fangirl leader, grinned, along with all the other fangirls.

'Ready to cut Tancred Torsson out of your pathetic life?' she mocked.

Emma paused before facing the fangirl leader.

'I want to talk about something different' replied the endowed girl. Across the table, Dannielle was watching Emma intently.

'Yes?' replied the leader, as if not caring the slightest.

'Leave Dannielle out of it. I'm the one that you want out of Tancred's life, why do you have to hurt her as well?' replied Emma curtly.

The leader smiled. 'How about a deal, then?'

'Which is?'

'You do my homework for a week and I don't hurt Dannielle for two, no matter she does, but if you make a mistake, the time she's protected is reduced. Deal?'

Dannielle gasped. No way. She shot glances at Emma.

'Don't! Don't agree Em!!!'

But the older girl seemed to be ignoring the younger one.

The bird girl only hesitated for a second before making her decision.

'Deal' she replied.


	6. Birthday Wishes

_Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series_

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Birthday Wishes

Emma walked alone along the busy corridor. Suddenly a hand was on her right shoulder, and then on her left.

'Huh?'

'Hey Emma!' It was Charlie and Olivia. Emma wondered if it was her, or did they seem really…happy in some way?

'Um, hey?' she replied, raising an eyebrow.

'Here!' said Olivia cheerfully, placing three small boxes into Emma's hands.

'Huh?'

'Did you forget?' asked Charlie

'What? What did I forget?' asked Emma, completely and utterly lost

Olivia laughed. To her it was funny, to Emma it was confusing

'It's someone's birthday today!' cried Liv, between her laughs.

'Who's?' asked Emma, still not thinking thoroughly

This time Charlie had to join in the laughter.

'Yours!'

With that they ran off, leaving Emma standing in the corridor with the small presents in her arms.

'My…birthday?' stammered Emma. The bell rang for the next class and Emma headed to ceramics class with a smile on her face.

* * *

'What are you so happy about?' taunted a fangirl. The smile on Emma's face made all of them want to take it away.

'Nothing,' replied Emma, grinning back.

Emma sat next to Dannielle, opposite the group of fangirls.

Mrs. Geo was just marking the roll and then they would continue their work.

'Then wipe that smirk off your face,' said another.

'It's a smile, not a smirk,' replied Emma and moved off to get her artwork. When she returned, she found out that the three small boxes were gone.

Immediately she knew that the fangirls had them.

'Hey, give me back my things,' said Emma, reaching out her hand across the table.

'What things?' asked Kate, grinning madly.

'My presents, give them back,' repeated Emma.

'Presents? Ooh! Is it your birthday?' replied a fangirl, mockingly.

'Yeah it is, so what?' replied Emma, getting frustrated.

'Hey,' the leader spoke, 'why is there a present from Tancred?'

'Huh?'

'What?'

'No way!'

'Really?' Emma didn't even know.

'I thought I told you to stay away from him,' said Alannah, glaring at Emma.

'Um, w-well, I didn't ask for any of the presents. He gave it to me on his own, you can't be mad at me because of that can you?' stammered Emma, giving a scared smile.

'Like hell I can,' replied the leader, standing up.

'Hey!' Dannielle joined in, 'They're her presents, they don't belong to you. Give them back!'

'What's going on here?' asked Mrs. Geo, coming up to the table.

'They took some of my belongings,' replied Emma.

'We just wanted to look,' replied a fangirl.

'Well, you've had them long enough, can I have them back now please?' replied Emma

'No,' Alannah was still staring straight at Emma. She walked up to Emma, so that they were about a ruler's length from each other.

The whole class, including Mrs. Geo, were watching the two girls intently.

The fangirl leader held up the light blue box in front of Emma.

'Is this what you want?' she taunted

'Yes,'

'THEN YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!' screamed the leader. In a flash, she had picked up Emma's artwork, a beautifully made pot, and slammed it against Emma's head.

Emma attempted to react, raising her left arm to block the attack, but the movements were too quick, so both her left wrist and forehead were hit.

Emma collapsed to the floor, while Mrs. Geo grabbed the leader. Emma was leaning on her right arm, despite her previous injury, and was holding the area of her forehead just above her left eye.

Broken pottery, blood, voices and then darkness.

* * *

'She shouldn't have done that,'

'Emma will okay, right?'

'I'm sure she will be, Dannielle,'

Emma opened her eyes. It…sounded like Tancred, Lysander and Dannielle. But…why were they here?

'Em! You're awake!' Tancred's voice rang clearly and his face appeared above hers.

Emma, still only half awake, blinked.

'I think you woke her up,' came Lysander's sarcastic reply.

Despite her fatigue, Emma couldn't help but smile. 'I'm…okay. Just tired,' she murmured.

'She hit you pretty hard didn't she?' muttered Tancred, sitting down on the chair beside her.

'Huh?'

'Alannah. She hit you with your artwork,' replied Lysander

Emma smiled. How could she have forgotten? 'Oh yeah… Now I remember why my head feels a little numb.'

Lysander and Dannielle, while Emma and Tancred were deep in conversation, left the room silently. They both smiled at their plan and moved off to their next class.

Meanwhile, Emma and Tancred were having an interesting conversation about art.

'Where'd Danni and Lysander go?' she said suddenly, noticing that the two weren't in the room.

'They probably went to their classes,' replied Tancred and sighed.

Emma realized, with Tancred only a second behind, that they were alone again. Both went red. (A/N: Emma likes Tancred; Tancred likes Emma, moving on).

'Uh, um…w-well I'd better get to English, so get some rest, 'kay?' stammered Tancred, standing up.

'Ah! Wait!' Emma instinctively grabbed his wrist.

'Huh?'

'Eh?' Emma quickly let go, apologizing so many times.

Tancred laughed. 'It's okay,' he said, smiling.

'What is it?'

'Huh?'

'Did you want me to do something for you?' asked Tancred.

'Uh, n-no, i-it's okay. D-Don't worry about it,' murmured Emma, embarrassed that she had caused Tancred trouble.

Tancred smiled and sat back down. 'Go to sleep, Em,' he said gently and brushed away her fringe.

Emma, still blushing, stared at his gentle smile for a moment before smiling happily and falling into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Lysander was standing at the doorway, watching it all. He smiled, thinking about how much Tancred had changed since meeting Charlie and everyone, but Emma especially.

He knocked softly on the door. Tancred whirled around, in case it was someone like Joshua Tilpin who would blab the whole story that Tancred Torsson was actually gentle.

'Sander!' he cried, jumping up.

'Come on, Tanc. Ms Reworth is going to yell if you're late,' he grinned.

Tancred nodded, smiled at Emma and followed Lysander out of the room.

'Sleep well Em,' he murmured as he closed the door. As the door shut, the sleeping girl smiled.


	7. Distant

_Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series_

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – Distant

'Who's that?'

'Is she new?'

'What's your endowment?'

Dannielle had been questioned as soon as she entered the room.

Manfred Bloor looked at the youngest endowed and told her to speak.

Dannielle sighed before speaking. 'My name is Dannielle Moren. I am eight years old and the youngest endowed as well as the youngest student at Bloor's. I am not new; I have been here for three years. I am endowed, but I didn't come to the King's Room because, at the time, no one, not even I, knew what my endowment was. Now I know and so I come here.' With that curt introduction, she sat down in one of the empty seats and began to do her homework.

The other endowed looked at each other with their eyebrows raised, and their shoulders shrugging.

Tancred and Lysander ran in, puffing with their homework in their arms.

'Torsson, Sage, hurry up,' barked Manfred, 'have you seen Tolly? If she isn't here in 10 seconds, she's late'

'She's not coming today, sir. She's –' began Lysander, but a voice interrupted him.

'I'm here,'

The 12 endowed looked at the doorway. (A/N: I THINK I got the number right. Someone correct me if I'm wrong, by the way, remember to include Danni when you count xD)

'Emma,' six voices murmured, for the last endowed was standing there, books in arms, eyes half open, holding onto the door frame for support.

Tancred stepped forward, intending to help her. She glanced at him with her half open eyes before they closed and she fell to the ground.

'Em!'

Tancred was the first to reach the bandaged girl. Crouching next to her, he touched her arm, in an attempt to help her, but, with amazing strength, she pushed the older boy away.

Slowly and painfully, the injured girl got up, stared at everyone with distant eyes and began to walk towards the empty seat next to Dannielle.

Dannielle stood in the way.

'Go back Emma. You can't do it today. I'll do it,' her voice was stern and commanding. Only Emma, Dannielle and the fangirls knew what 'it' was.

Emma's face, eyes especially, remained emotionless. She walked past the younger girl and took some books from Dannielle's pile.

'Emma!' Dannielle was screaming at her, 'I said not to! You can't do it today! Let me do it, even if it's only for today!

'What is 'it'?'

The two girls turned towards Lysander.

'None of your concern,' replied Emma, her voice without emotion. She turned back to the books.

'Why is 'it' so important?' asked someone else.

'Excuse me?'

'Why is 'it' so important?' they repeated

'None of your concern,' Emma replied again.

'Yes it is. I want to know when you became so emotionless,'

'Hey!' Dannielle immediately defended Emma from the boy, 'Emma isn't emotionless! You don't know what she's going through! She's doing it to protect m–'

Emma's hand was covering Dannielle's mouth.

'That part,' the distant girl said, 'isn't necessary for them to know.'

Emma removed her hand and Dannielle's eyelids lowered, showing sadness inside. Only one person saw this and understood it. Billy knew the feeling. It was the feeling of disappointment and loneliness that the young girl possessed.

Shaking his head at the drama, Manfred Bloor shouted for all the endowed to return to their work. Dannielle took back the extra books from Emma and didn't let her take them again.

While the boy who had provoked Emma and Dannielle about 'it', watched both girls during the homework period, which, to all, seemed endless.


	8. The Extra Present

_Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series_

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 – The Extra Present

Dannielle watched Emma worriedly. The blond haired girl was sitting cross-legged on her bed with the three boxes in front of her. The fangirls had left a while ago, in the hope of talking to Tancred, which left the two girls alone in the room.

'Just open them, Emma,' murmured Dannielle.

Emma sighed and obeyed. Opening the bright blue box, from Charlie, Olivia and Fidelio, she found a keychain with a small white dove on it. She smiled, thinking of the image of Charlie and Olivia arguing over whose present was better and Fidelio sighing further back.

She put it down and picked up the pale green box from Lysander, Billy and Gabriel. Inside was a silver pacer with two dangling images of feathers falling from the top. She smiled again, contradicting the image of Charlie, Olivia and Fidelio's present, she could imagine the three not being able to choose a present.

Lastly she glanced at the pale blue box in front of her. Tancred was the only one who had given her a present on his own. Emma was hesitant. Did she really want to know what Tancred had given her?

With Dannielle urging her on, she reluctantly opened the pale blue box, only to gasp in surprise. Inside there was a silver chain and on the end was a small white wing with a light blue outline around it. The wing was perfect, not too detailed yet not too simple either. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

She placed each present back into their box and stood up. Dannielle watched her, knowing what was going to happen.

'You're not going to see him are you?' asked Dannielle, her pale eyes watching the older girl. Emma shook her head.

'I……just need sometime to think; I'll be back soon,' replied Emma and walked out the door with the pale blue box in her hand.

If any art girls in the bathroom were looking in the corridor, they would have seen a blond haired girl, with a bandage around her forehead and bandages on both arms, walking along the corridor as if nothing else existed.

* * *

Tancred hurried along the cold corridors of Bloor's. Wondering how Manfred could live here, he passed by the gardens. Suddenly he stopped. Was he seeing things? He could have sworn that someone was standing in the garden, staring at the dark, starless sky.

He walked back and found that he wasn't imagining things. True enough, there was someone standing there, their green eyes staring at the empty sky.

Tancred sighed. She was always slightly strange, but lately she was becoming completely weird.

'Em, you should go back before Matron finds you here and gives you detention,' he said, running a hand through his hair. Emma didn't respond, she just stared, unblinkingly at the sky.

'Em?' he put a hand on her shoulder. Only then did she react. She lowered her head and then turned to face him. _Emotionless_. That one word ran through Tancred's mind as he looked into her eyes.

'Yes?' she said finally, her voice barely above a whisper.

'Go back soon,' repeated Tancred. Her empty eyes scanned his face before she smiled.

A chill ran through Tancred. That smile…It was strange. It wasn't like the smile she had given him before falling asleep when she was in infirmary. That one was full of happiness, satisfaction and cheerfulness. This smile, which she had just given him, was full of pain, sorrow and regret.

He lifted his hand off her shoulder, while she turned back to the blank sky, and he took a couple of steps back. Had Emma always been so…cold? No. It had only happened recently.

Tancred took a deep breath before returning to his dorm, leaving the bird child to stare aimlessly at the night sky.

* * *

After an hour or two of tossing and turning, Tancred got out of bed and stared at the full moon, in the hope of calming himself.

'Huh?'

Tancred had glanced down into the gardens, only to see that Emma was still standing there. Watching the moon and the clouds which blocked the stars, the art girl was still, her face slightly pale.

Tancred, slightly panicked, picked up his scarf, wrapped it around his neck and quietly, on the lookout for Matron and Manfred, descended the stairs and entered the garden.

Emma, hearing the crunch of dried leaves, turned slowly to see Tancred, out of breath in his pajamas with a scarf around his neck.

'God Em, why don't you go inside already?' he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

She smiled again. The same smile, thought Tancred, the one of pain and sadness.

'Why are you here then?' she whispered.

'To make sure you go back to bed,'

'It's none of your concern,' that line again. Tancred grimaced.

'It is. When a friend has become so distant and won't explain why, it is,' he replied after a while.

'You…will understand soon,' replied Emma

'It's the soon that makes it the most irritating,' scowled Tancred.

Emma was silent. Tancred sighed.

Taking off his scarf he wrapped it around his crush.

Surprised, Emma's mouth hung slightly open. His actions were so gentle, it surprised her.

When the scarf was securely around her neck, Tancred took a step back. This time he made a pained face, which tore at Emma's heart.

'Go back soon,' he said, slowly. He smiled, this time full of regret. He turned and headed back to bed. Narrowly missing crashing into Matron, Tancred sighed and crawled under the warm covers.

Then he remembered something and, glancing through the window down to the garden below, he smiled, as it was empty. Emma was gone.

He wriggled into the warm blankets and went to sleep. The smile remaining on his face.


	9. Promise

__

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 – Promise

Emma hadn't gotten much sleep, so when she awoke to Matron's shrill wake up call, she was still half asleep as she sat up. She heard whispers, but ignored the fangirls as she rubbed her eyes to wake herself up.

When her vision cleared, she saw all the fangirls standing at the end of her bed, glaring at her.

'What?' Emma asked.

'Why do you have Tancred's scarf?'

Emma turned to Alannah, the leader of the dreaded fangirls.

'H-He lent it to me. What about it?'

'Then return it.'

An all out glaring war occurred until Matron came by again and snapped at them to hurry up.

* * *

In ceramics class that day, Mrs. Geo was sick and the class had a substitute teacher. Alannah and Emma, though, were still glaring at each other at every possible moment.

When they stood up to collect their artwork, Alannah moved to talk to Emma.

'Hey endowed freak. Go return the scarf to Tancred now.''

'Huh? But we're in the middle of class. A-And so is he!' replied Emma

'Say you're going to the bathroom, and just ask to talk to him for a minute. Are you that stupid?' With that, Alannah picked up her pot and returned to her seat.

Emma hesitated for a moment before asking the teacher if she could go to the bathroom.

As she left the classroom, she looked at Dannielle, who gave her an encouraging nod, and Alannah, who gave her an arrogant smirk.

She crept along the corridors, making sure no wondering teachers caught her. She knew Tancred was in sculpture class now, but she wasn't sure which classroom he was in.

But in the first classroom she looked, she found Lysander and Tancred.

She watched both in amazement as they eyed their artwork, adjusted it a little and so on. Tancred stood up, and Emma hid behind the wall, before slowly, creeping forward to look again.

As she watched, Tancred returned and started talking to Lysander. It seemed, mid-sentence he turned to look at the door. Emma gave a small 'eep' and hid herself again.

'Oh no! He saw me, he saw me!' Emma's thoughts kept repeating. As it repeated for about the thousandth time, Tancred popped his head out the door and spoke.

'Em?'

Emma jumped and looked at Tancred. Slowly she backed away, until she turned and ran.

Tancred though, could still run faster than her and caught her arm and turned her to face him.

'Am I that scary?' he joked, grinning.

Emma though, was still freaked out and hesitated for a second before shaking her head. Tancred waited for her to speak, but when she showed no sign of it he sighed.

'Em, what's up? Why are you hanging around Sander's and my classroom?'

Emma was still silent. Tancred sighed again.

'Okay, fine. I'll go back to class then' he said and turned towards his classroom, but Emma's voice made him stop.

'Wait!'

Tancred turned back to the younger girl and smiled.

'Found you're voice again?' he grinned.

Emma hesitated again before holding the scarf up to his face.

Tancred was surprised. His scarf?

'What?'

'Take it back,'

'What? Why?'

'Take it back.'

Tancred finally understood.

'Are you trying to return it to me?'

'Not trying. Am,' replied Emma, determined.

He grinned and shook his head.

'Eh?'

Tancred pushed Emma's hand back. His face inches from hers.

'I want you to keep it. On one condition.'

When Emma didn't respond, Tancred continued.

'I want you to promise, that when ever you wear it, you're still my friend, no matter what happens.'

Emma, wide-eyed, couldn't say anything, just stood staring at the scarf.

'Promise?'

Emma looked at the scarf and the ground for a while before replying.

'Promise' she replied in a small voice.

Tancred, obviously satisfied, smiled. She's so cute, he couldn't help thinking.

'Okay then, see you later,' he said and, surprising Emma, he leaned in and kissed her gently on her cheek. (A/N: YAHA!!!!!!!! TANCREDEMMA FTW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

He smiled and returned to his classroom, grinning as he entered. Emma, speechless, watched him, trembling, as she thought what would happen if the fangirls knew.

* * *

Lysander turned as Tancred returned. According to Tancred, Emma had been standing at the door, watching them. He had left, saying he needed a drink, and, it seemed, found Emma.

'So? What happened?' he asked casually. He picked up his knife, about to carve an intricate detail.

Tancred grinned. 'I did it,'

Luckily Lysander hadn't started carving yet, otherwise he would have carved a great big hole into the middle of his sculpture.

'You did WHAT?!' cried Lysander

'Lysander Sage, lower your voice!' barked the teacher

Lysander grumbled, but turned back to Tancred.

'So?'

'Not on the lips, on the cheek. She was SOOO cute!!! I couldn't help it!' replied Tancred, grinning and humming as he continued his work.

Lysander sighed, shook his head and focused on his sculpture. But he couldn't hide a small smile, because inside, he was glad for his friend.

* * *

Emma, trembling, slowly made her way back to class. As she entered, she felt fear rise up to her throat as Alannah gave her an angry frown. When the bell rang, she was packed up and gone within seconds, not wanting to deal with the terrible fangirls. But she knew she would have to face it eventually, and the mere thought put her hairs on end.


	10. Promise Against Punishment

_Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series_

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 – Promise Against Punishment

Emma had somehow managed to avoid the fangirls for most of the day, but the end of the homework period was approaching and Emma was becoming more nervous by the second. She kept glancing at the clock and her pen twirled nervously in her fingers.

'Focus on your work, Tolly! No one is leaving until I dismiss you!' barked Manfred, being the old grump again.

Emma nodded meekly and turned back to her work, but her mind was elsewhere.

Finally the two hours of homework ended and Emma caught up with Dannielle.

'So?' the dark-haired child asked.

'He wanted me to promise him something instead. He made me promise before I could protest,' mumbled Emma, recalling the events of the morning.

Dannielle grinned, somewhat tiredly.

'Oh I'm sure,' she replied sarcastically, 'I think you just didn't want to hurt his feelings, right?'

Emma was silent, before adding a 'Maybe'.

The two arrived at their dormitory and Dannielle yawned.

'Have a quick nap before dinner Dannielle. You'll have almost half an hour,' said Emma, being the 'older sister' like she was.

Dannielle, eyes already drooping, nodded before falling onto the bed and almost immediately falling asleep.

Emma smiled, watching the girl who had become like a sister to her.

'Wipe the grin off your face, freak.'

Emma froze; eyes wide. The fangirls were REALLY angry, and she knew it.

* * *

Emma turned slowly, eyes wide with fear.

Alannah stood, obviously not satisfied, with ten or more fangirls.

'Why do you still have his scarf?'

Emma, trembling slightly, bit her lip and thought about her answer before replying

'He – He said he didn't want it back. He told me to keep it,' Emma was still trembling.

'LIAR!' screamed Alannah. She raised her hand to strike Emma, but Kate held her back.

'Kate, let go,' muttered Alannah darkly. Kate shook her head before replying.

'Let's take this outside,' she nodded towards Dannielle, 'then no one will know.'

Alannah hesitated before nodding. The group of fangirls 'led' Emma to the garden and towards the ruins, away from all the students.

* * *

Dannielle rolled over and opened her eyes slightly, gazing at the clock.

She suddenly jumped up. Dinner had started almost half an hour ago! Why hadn't Emma woken her up?

Dannielle jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs and down the corridor. Just outside the music cafeteria, she stopped. Had she hear right? She could have sworn she heard –

_BANG!_

Dannielle stepped back, holding her forehead.

'Ah! Sorry! I didn't realize you were there!'

Dannielle looked up. A red-eyed, white haired boy stood staring at her from behind the large wooden door of the Music Cafeteria that had just made it's mark on her forehead.

It took her a second to remember him.

'You-You're Billy Raven…right?'

Billy nodded meekly. 'Dannielle Moren. You're in most of my classes. The top of the class too'

Dannielle nodded, before freezing. She had heard it again. She turned towards the garden.

'Dannielle?' Billy's voice trailed around her thoughts but failed to bring her back.

After gazing at the ruins for a while, Dannielle turned back to Billy.

'Can you do me a favour?'

'Uh…sure,' replied Billy, surprised that the raven-haired child had spoken to him.

'Get Tancred and Lysander and go towards the ruins. I'll call you from there,' she replied before taking off towards the ruins.

'The…ruins?' murmured Billy, blinking.

* * *

Billy ran towards the Art Cafeteria. Opening the door, he was met by hundreds of stares. Shuffling quickly he searched for Tancred and Lysander.

Following the gust of wind he found Tancred and Lysander, tucking into a hearty dinner.

He tapped them on the shoulder, and they both turned (Tancred with a piece of chicken in his mouth might I add).

'Billy?'

'Dannielle told me to get you and take you towards the ruins,' he replied quickly.

'What? Now?' asked Tancred, wanting to eat his dinner.

'Yes, now,'

'Oh yeah, have you seen Em?' asked Lysander

Billy's eyes widened as he realized.

'That's it!'

'What?'

'Dannielle sounded really worried. I have a feeling it has something to do with Em!' replied Billy.

This time, the two boys didn't need any more convincing, they were up and gone within seconds. Billy followed them.

* * *

Dannielle ran towards the ruins. It's not like she had a sixth sense or anything, but she did have a gut which kept having feelings (A/N: get it?), and this time her gut was telling her that Em was in danger.

As she turned a corner, she saw the danger.

Em was propped up by two fangirls, while Alannah slapped her and was yelling at her. Dannielle could see a couple of drops of blood falling from Em's mouth.

'E-' but before Dannielle could help Emma, someone else did.

A black coloured arrow fell millimetres from Alannah's foot. All three fangirls (the others had gone to dinner) and Dannielle turned towards the archer.

Someone stood on top a wall of the ruins, dressed in all black with a black hooded cloak surrounding her. Her bow, a golden shade of yellow, lay gracefully in her left hand. Wisps of silver hair could be seen coming from the hood, but the most of her face was covered in shadow. Pale skin would be seen while pale red lips frowned at the sight before her.

'Bullying,' the archer said, her voice coming out like a melody, 'how pitiful,'

Alannah gasped, shocked.

'Leave her alone, otherwise I'll make you,' ordered the hooded girl.

'You'll make me? And how do you propose to do that?' mocked Alannah, trying not to show her fear.

'Like this' muttered the archer. She drew an arrow from her quiver with her right hand and nocked (A/N: is that right? I had to ask my brother. Basically she put the arrow on the bow string xD) her arrow within a few seconds.

She drew her bowstring back quite far back, and aimed it at Alannah.

'Leave her alone,' repeated the hooded girl, her hand shaking slightly from the mount of energy needed to keep the bow drawn.

Alannah stiffened before stepping back. The archer released the bowstring slowly, lowering the bow at the same time.

'I'll get you back, bitch,' threatened Alannah, eyes narrowed. She turned to the other fangirls and with a small gesture of her hand, they dropped Emma onto the grass and followed Alannah to dinner. (A/N: I don't know how the can still eat after doing that)

Dannielle stepped out from behind one of the walls of the ruins (she had hid from Alannah) and glanced between Emma and the hooded archer.

Checking that Emma was still okay, the older girl watched Dannielle.

Suddenly Dannielle turned to the cloaked archer.

'Who – Who are you?'

There was a silence between the girls. Then the archer smiled slightly, one full of sorrow and regret.

'They call me the Dark Archer. I roam around at night, and I never sleep,' responded the silver-haired girl. Dannielle opened her mouth to say more but another voice spoke first.

'Emma! Danni!'

Tancred, Lysander and Billy had arrived.

Dannielle turned back to the Dark Archer, who had stiffened and gripped her bow tightly.

'Are they dangerous too?' she asked, her hand twitching, wanting to reach for the arrows sitting in her quiver.

'No, they're our… our friends,' Dannielle said, hesitating slightly.

'You don't seem to be sure,' murmured the Dark Archer.

Dannielle thought about it for a minute; meanwhile Tancred had checked on Emma and mistook the Dark Archer to be the one who had injured Emma.

'How dare you! You hurt Em and now she's - ' began Tancred, running up towards Dannielle and the Dark Archer.

'No!' cried Dannielle, stopping Tancred, 'she's the one who saved Emma! I saw it!'

Tancred lowered his fist but kept glaring. Suddenly he gasped and Dannielle whirled around to see the archer gone.

'Where'd she go?' asked Tancred, but Dannielle ignored him, for the voice of the archer resonated into her head.

'_Don't look for me_,' the voice said, but Dannielle couldn't see her, '_I'm far away from you by now. Make sure that girl is safe and look after yourself. That spiky haired boy is quite fiery, make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Be careful of those girls, and if they ask you about me, say nothing. Don't worry, I'll be okay. Maybe- _' the Dark Archer sounded really sad when she said this last sentence, '_maybe you'll remember me next time. Dannielle.'_

Dannielle instinctively looked towards the moon as the voice stopped speaking. Dannielle? How did the Dark Archer know her name? _**Why did everything about the Dark Archer seem vaguely familiar?**_

**

* * *

**

EXTRA:

_**The Forgotten Cursed Doll**_

_They call me emotionless. Like a doll. Nothing affects me. I have no emotions. I don't get angry, I'm never happy or sad or surprised. But lately, I'm changing._

_I wonder, maybe it's because of __**her**__. Maybe because she doesn't think I'm strange, and her friends… they don't call me weird. I tried to see if they were lying, but their minds…they were just as confused as mine. _

_My power is to read minds. Some call it a gift, others call it a blessing. I call it a curse. To know how people really feel about you, what they really think you are. To know when they're lying, and when they secretly call you inferior._

_The pressure of other's thoughts used to crush me, bit by bit, but now, I'm not only one carrying the burden, someone is helping. I wonder, will she always be here? Or is she secretly trying to destroy me too?_

_No, I can't think like that. She…won't abandon me, right?_

_Wait. When did-When did I become so distrusting? _

_I can't remember. I can't remember anything. What's wrong with me? Why can't I even remember my own birthday? __**Why can't I remember?**_


	11. I Can't Tell You

_Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series_

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

Notes: Asa is not in the story and the ages are: Dannielle – 8, Billy – 9, Charlie etc. – 13 and Tanc & Lysander – 14.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11 – I Can't Tell You

Bleak, white and silent.

Dannielle, Tancred, Lysander, Billy, Charlie, Gabriel, Fidelio and Olivia crowded around Emma's bed.

Bandages, injuries and blood.

Emma lay sleeping, a bandage around her head, covering her forehead and white bandages upon her cheeks.

Tancred, Lysander and Billy had told everyone else what had happened, while Dannielle was constantly being glanced at.

After the heavy silence, Tancred broke it.

'Who did it?'

No one answered. This time he turned to Dannielle.

'Who did it?'

Everyone looked at Dannielle, but the 8-year-old sat staring at Emma's bandages.

Tancred had been keeping his anger bottled up inside him, but this time he couldn't just let it go.

'WHO DID IT?!' he yelled. He grabbed Dannielle by the scruff of her school shirt and made her look at him, but her eyes booked back at him evenly.

Lysander moved to Tancred and calmly made him let go of the child.

'Dannielle? We just want to help Emma, can't you tell us anything?' asked Lysander, his voice steady.

Sitting on a stool beside Emma's bed, Dannielle's fringe was covering her eyes, but after a while a tear fell from her hidden eyes.

'Dannielle?'

Tears were falling onto her knees and Dannielle was starting to tremble slightly.

'Danni –' began Lysander again, but Dannielle's whisper interrupted.

'I-It's my fault,' more tears fell and she hunched her shoulders.

'Dannielle, it's not – ' Lysander spoke in the hope of comforting the child, but nothing would help.

'But it is. I was asleep through it all. I – I can't believe that I was asleep while Em was hurting, so badly. I'm – I'm so angry at myself,' whispered Dannielle, tears still falling. Her hands, on her knees, scrunched her school skirt so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

There was silence, before the least expected person spoke.

'Everyone makes mistakes; don't be angry at yourself over it,'

Dannielle slowly lifted her head to look at the boy a year older than herself. Red eyes stared back at her. Dannielle's eyes moved from Billy, to Emma and finally to her own hands in her lap.

'I-If I tell you…will you…will you protect Emma?' the 8-year-old meekly asked.

Tancred opened his mouth to give an energetic reply, but Lysander held him back and responded Dannielle with a simple 'Yes,'

Dannielle looked at Lysander, then back at her hands. She glanced at Emma's sleeping face before telling them.

'They…don't like Em near –'

'Dannielle,'

Dannielle froze and Olivia gasped. Everyone faced Emma, whose eyes were open and whose hand was on Dannielle's shoulder.

'B-But Em! They said they'll protect you and –'

'No,' Emma said firmly, then looked at Lysander, 'sorry, but I can't tell you. Probably never will be able to, and Dannielle,' she turned back to the child, 'you can't tell them either.'

'But –'

'No.'

And that was the end of the argument. No one could argue because Matron came by, shooing them all out and saying that Emma, despite her minor injuries (A/N: COUGH! YEAH RIGHT MATRON!), needed to sleep.

As the door of the infirmary closed in their faces, the bell rang and everyone moved off to their classes. Except one.

Lysander turned around, already a few steps down.

'Come on, Tanc,'

Tancred was staring at the infirmary door, eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

'Tanc?'

'I'll find out who it is,' whispered Tancred fiercely, Lysander listening intently, 'even if you won't tell me, I'll find out. Because I won't let you get hurt anymore.'

Lysander smiled and dragged Tancred to class.


	12. Book Pile

_Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series_

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

This chapter explains how Emma does Alannah's homework.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 – Book Pile

Emma and Dannielle walked side-by-side, books in arms, to the King's Room. There was a long silence between them, Emma thinking, while Dannielle kept glancing anxiously at Emma's bandages.

While Dannielle turned the corner to climb the stairs to the King's Room, Emma kept going forward.

'Emma?'

Emma turned to Dannielle.

'What?'

'The King's Room is this way,'

'I know,'

Emma mouthed one word before moving off. This time Dannielle didn't complain. Hesitantly she climbed the flight of stairs to the King's Room.

One word, the one Em had mouthed, ran through Dannielle's mind as she took her seat and began to do her work.

Alannah.

* * *

Emma walked down the corridors. No one really noticed that an endowed was coming to the homework area of the other students. No one except Tancred.

Tancred had come out of his classroom late and seen Emma heading the opposite way to the King's Room. Curious and suspicious, he followed her. Emma, lost in her thoughts, didn't notice.

She entered the homework room of third-years and walked up to the group of fangirls, most of whom were only sitting and chatting. Alannah looked up as Emma approached.

'What took you so long? I thought you'd never come!' she cried, completely oblivious to the fact that she had created the injuries under the bandages on Emma's cheeks and forehead. She picked up her books and led Emma to a corner.

Meanwhile, Tancred knew that Emma would see him if he followed her inside, so he stood, impatiently, outside the door. He could hear the chatter of all the students and wondered if they ever got any work done. Finally, Emma walked out, looking at her books. She was so engrossed in checking her books that she walked right past Tancred.

Slightly annoyed, Tancred called out to her.

'Em!' He said, grabbing her right arm. Emma gave a shriek, dropped half of her books and turned to Tancred in fright. As she realized that it was Tancred, instead of relaxing and laughing like Tancred expected, she gasped and her eyes grew even wider and, it seemed, even more frightened.

'T-Tancred! D-Don't scare me!' she cried and hurriedly bent down to pick up her books.

'You sure have a lot of books today,' he commented, trying to make conversation. Emma ignored him. As Emma stood up and checked that she had all her books, Tancred spied a text book lying behind his foot.

He picked it up and holding it up to Em, he said, 'This yours?'

Emma looked at it and nodded. She reached to take it, but Tancred pulled it away.

'Hang on Em,' he said, staring at the title, 'this is a third-year's maths textbook. Why do you need it?'

He glanced at Emma, her eyes wide with shock and fear.

'D-Don't worry,' she said, snatching it and hurrying towards the King's Room.

Tancred, with his long legs, easily caught up with her.

'Em, can't you tell me?' he asked in a worried tone. Emma ignored him.

This time, he was really annoyed. Grabbing her shoulder, he turned her to face him.

'What?!' she yelled. Angry eyes stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

'Explain it to me,' he whispered angrily.

'There's nothing to explain,' she replied fiercely. With that, she turned and climbed up the stairs to the King's Room.

Tancred followed, but this time ignored her completely.

As the two of them opened the door to the King's Room, Manfred's 'You're late!' was ignored and so was the curious glances from all their friends.

Emma sat down between to Dannielle and Joshua Tilpin. The 'human magnet' looked at Emma and tried to flash her a smile, as a mild attempt to get her more onto their side, but the art girl ignored him by raising a folder into his face.

'Get lost, Tilpin,' said Emma coldly, lowering her folder and beginning to do her work.

On the other side of the table, Lysander kept glancing at Tancred, begging for an explanation, but, to Lysander's surprise, Tancred glared at him, in a way of saying 'Get lost'. The heavy atmosphere wasn't lifted by Tancred's winds turning everyone's pages, or by the angry glares passed between Tancred and Emma.

After a while, Manfred's anger thermometer burst.

'TANCRED TORSSON!!! STOP THIS RIDICULOUS WIND AT ONCE!!!' he roared.

Tancred glared at Manfred. 'I can't,' he replied, voice hard.

'YES YOU CAN! NOW STOP THIS AT ONCE, OR LEAVE THE ROOM!!!' he yelled. (A/N: I wonder if Manfred has lost his voice yet…)

'FINE!'

Every eye turned to Tancred.

'I can't, so I'll leave the room! Happy?!' he yelled. Lysander wasn't the only one who realized that the question wasn't only directed at Manfred.

Tancred glared at Manfred for a few more seconds before he grabbed his books and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. His hair was crackling, and his cape blowing wildly. Lysander, in all his years as Tancred's friend, had rarely ever seen Tancred this angry. Lysander cast an anxious glance at Emma, who had ignored the uproar and continued her work.

'Back to work,' Manfred barked, but not quite as loud. The remainder of the homework period was spent in silence.


	13. The Truth

_Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series_

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 – The Truth

Homework period ended and Manfred dismissed the endowed. As Emma walked out the door, with Dannielle directly behind, Lysander caught up with her.

'Em! Can I talk to you for a second?' he asked.

Emma stopped and turned slightly to face Lysander.

'What?' she whispered.

Lysander was shocked that she was so calm, in comparison to Tancred.

'C-Can you…you know…apologize to Tanc?' he asked.

Emma seemed to be amused. She raised an eyebrow.

'Apologize? For what?'

Lysander made a face before saying, 'I think you made him mad, and I'm worried about him.'

'Since when did you become mother-like, Lysander?' asked Emma, almost laughing.

'Now isn't the time, Em!' growled Lysander. He was starting to think that he knew why Tancred got so angry.

'Alright alright,' replied Emma, smiling slightly.

'So will you?' asked Lysander

'What?'

'Apologize.'

'Why should I?'

'Because you were the one who made him mad in the first place!'

There was a silence before Lysander spoke again.

'Em, look, it's not that I hate you or anything like that. It's just that, when he's angry, Tanc won't listen to anyone. Sometimes not even me.'

'Then why don't you go talk to him?' Emma replied, turning to leave.

'Because he won't listen to me! And he won't come back either!' yelled Lysander, as she walked away.

Emma froze, mid-step. Four words rang like bells in her mind 'he won't come back'.

'Please Em,' said Lysander.

Emma bit her lip. Dannielle glanced at Lysander, and then Emma.

After almost a minute of silence, Emma continued walking.

Lysander bit his lip before returning to his dorm, which housed one person less.

Emma's reply stuck in his mind for a very long time

* * *

That night, Dannielle lay awake, wondering why Emma had said no.

The sheets rustled in the next bed and a sigh could be heard.

'Emma? Are you awake?' whispered Dannielle

There was a pause before Emma's 'Yeah' was heard.

'Couldn't you sleep?'

'It's weird. I'm tired, but I can't sleep' replied Emma

Dannielle let out a small chuckle before replying. 'I think you're worried.'

'About?'

'Tancred'

'Where'd that come from?'

'The truth,'

'Dannielle…cut that out,'

Dannielle giggled slightly, displaying the little girl she still was. Emma sighed.

There was a silence. Then Emma spoke.

'Maybe you're right…'

'Not maybe. I know I am,'

'Have you always been this self-confident?'

'No,' laughed Dannielle.

'Okay, okay. Fine then,' sighed Emma. Another rustle of sheets was heard before light footsteps exited through the door.

Dannielle, still awake, laughed softly to herself.

'I know I'm right,' she murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

Emma stood at the edge of the lawn, taking deep breaths. She could see Tancred sitting under the giant oak tree, and she could feel the gusts of wind that blew from all directions.

She sighed before walking slowly towards Tancred.

'Go away, Sander!' growled Tancred hearing someone walking towards him.

'It's not Lysander,' whispered Emma. Despite the giant winds, howling and shrieking, Tancred heard her and turned in surprise to face her.

'Em?' he asked softly, the winds dying down almost immediately.

Emma stood a few metres from Tancred, in her pyjamas, hands in pockets, hair out and eyes staring at the storm-boy.

Tancred stood up and walked towards Emma, and eerie silence floating in the air.

'Em?' Tancred asked again.

'Sorry,'

Tancred was surprised, he looked curiously into Emma's green eyes and found nothing.

'What?' he asked.

'I'm sorry,' Emma repeated.

'For?'

'Making you mad,'

Tancred sighed. This was making think of something else

'Lysander's worried about you. Go inside already,' she murmured and turned to leave.

Tancred realized what he was thinking of. The time when Emma was outside and he had come to get her, except this time, it was the other way around.

'Hang on, Em!' he cried and took two steps and grabbed her arm. She turned her head slightly and whispered something that sent chills down his spine.

'Let go, Tancred,'

'N-No,' he said.

'Why?'

'I won't forgive you,'

Emma's eyes widened and she turned her head away, her long blonde hair brushing slightly against Tancred's hand.

'I –I don't care,' she murmured.

Tancred frowned. 'I think you do,' he muttered.

There was a long silence between them before Emma spoke.

'Let go Tancred. I'm tired and we both have class tomorrow' she said, facing away from the storm bringer.

'I – Em, look, I just want you to tell me. Is that so hard to ask?' sighed Tancred, suddenly feeling the exhaustion from blowing so much wind.

'It is. I'm not telling you Tancred, I never will, so don't ask me anymore' she said and tried to walk off, but Tancred kept his grip on her arm.

'WHY?' growled Tancred, 'I don't get it Em. Why not?!'

'Because – ' but Emma didn't finish the sentence because she collapsed to the ground.

'Em?!' Tancred hurried to her side. Only gazing at her sleeping face did her realize that she had dark bags under her eyes and realized that she needed more sleep. Guilt filled his throat as he thought about how she had come out here to talk to him.

Picking up her, surprisingly, light body, he carried her back to the dorms. Breaking the rules and entering the girl's dormitory, he only then realized that he didn't know which dorm she was in.

'Tancred' a soft voice murmured. Tancred looked down to see Emma's tired eyes staring at his face.

'Third on the right,' she managed to whisper, before her eyes closed again and she fell asleep again.

Tancred walked to her dorm and opened the door as softly as possible. Walking silently to the empty bed next to the smallest child (Dannielle), Tancred placed Emma gently onto the bed. Embarrassed, he awkwardly covered Emma up in the sheets. Seeing her sleeping face in the moonlight gave him such relief, that, instinctively, he bent down and kissed her pale lips.

'Goodnight Em,' he murmured and left the room, closing the door silently.

As the door shut, Alannah's sapphire blue eyes opened and hardened, analysing all that she had seen…...


	14. Shady Business

_Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series_

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 – Shady Business

Alannah stared at Emma's sleeping face. Dawn had passed long ago. Matron was already marching up and down waking up students.

Her eyes flowed with hate as she gazed at the lips that had taken Tancred's first kiss (A/N: I don't know, but I'll just say it is ;P).

'Alannah… What are we going to do?' asked Kate, as Emma stirred.

Alannah watched, with hatred in her eyes, as the endowed child open her eyes and sat up.

'Do what I originally threatened,' she murmured then moved off towards breakfast. (A/N: Does anyone remember? (evil laugh) )

Emma, meanwhile, sat up, puzzled.

'Emma,' a small voice said. Emma turned to Dannielle. 'What happened last night?' she asked.

Emma shrugged before climbing out of bed.

'I don't think they're happy with you,' Dannielle murmured to Emma, as they headed down to breakfast. Emma stayed silent, ending the conversation.

* * *

Alannah, holding a note folded in a small envelope, walked towards Dr. Bloor's office. She knocked and after the booming 'Come in,' she entered.

'Dr Bloor,' she said, 'I have a letter to send, can you please pass it on?'

Dr Bloor raised an eyebrow but nodded. He took the note and placed into a box labeled 'Out'.

Alannah murmured a small thank you and then exited the headmaster's office. As the wooden door shut, she grinned and gloated in her evil plan.

* * *

Two days later, a Thursday afternoon, Billy was sitting in English class, taking notes on punctuation when someone knocked on the door. All eyes, excluding Dannielle's, looked at the door. Dannielle continued writing.

'C-Come in,' Ms Reworth said. It was unusual to have a visitor during class.

The door opened and a middle-aged, brown haired woman in a dark striped suit entered. She nodded at the class before turning to Ms Reworth.

'Sorry for interrupting, but can Miss Dannielle be excused? I've already talked to Dr. Bloor,' she asked, politely. A couple of giggles were heard at Dannielle being called 'Miss'.

'Ah. Y-Yes,' Ms Reworth said, 'Dannielle?'

All eyes turned to the small raven-haired child who was still writing down the notes.

'I'm not going, Rina,' she murmured, eyes still on her notes.

'You are going to ignore your parents' wish?' asked the woman named Rina.

Dannielle froze; her pen in the middle of writing a 'p'.

After a while, she sighed deeply, clearly annoyed, and packed up her books.

She stood up, all eyes following her, and walked past the woman, obviously not happy with her.

'Be warned, this will not happen again,' she hissed as she passed her. The woman nodded at her and Ms Reworth before leaving, closing the door behind her.

There was a buzz of excitement after that, but Ms Reworth quickly hushed them and continued with punctuation.

Billy though, wondered what it was all about. They were going to leave tomorrow anyway, so why did Dannielle need to leave?

He decided to tell Charlie. Charlie would know what to do.

* * *

'Miss Dannielle, please understand,' begged Rina, as she lead the child to the black car just outside the school gates.

Dannielle huffed, very irritated, and ignored her, climbing into the backseat with reluctance.

'Why couldn't it have waited until tomorrow?' pouted Dannielle as she settled into the black leather seat.

'The client wanted it done before Friday afternoon,' responded Rina as she drove the car away from Bloor's Academy.

'When did the request come in?' asked Dannielle, staring blankly out of the window

'Kayer got it this morning,' replied Rina. Dannielle raised an eyebrow at this but continued to stare out of the window.

A posh looking restaurant approached and Rina slowed, but instead of stopping outside the restaurant, she turned into a laneway on the side.

Dannielle got out of the car, the back door of the restaurant was a familiar place to her. She sighed and walked through the door. She ignored the elaborately furnished living room and climbed the stairs to her 'second' room.

Rina entered immediately after her and handed her a small cloth bag.

'Some clothes,' murmured Rina, and then left her alone to change.

Dannielle sighed again and changed into a pair of green cargo pants, a loose T-shirt and a hooded jumper, tying her silky black hair into a pony-tail.

As she descended the stairs Rina whispered that her parents would arrive in 5 minutes.

Dannielle sighed and entered the elaborate living room. The floor was covered in a royal blue carpet and the chairs were red velvet with gold coloured brass frames. To Dannielle, this was normal; after all she had been in the room many times before. She sighed and sat down on the floor on one side of the marble white table, which didn't have an elaborate chair.

After a few minutes she heard light footsteps. Standing up swiftly and silently, she walked to the opposite side of the room and down a corridor. She waited a few metres from a dark brown wooden door. Within seconds, the door opened and three people came through. One was an old man, wearing dull grays and browns, with a few strands of gray hair coming from his head. He leaned heavily on a knobby wooden walking stick, while thin silver glasses sat on the end of his nose. Another was a young man, in his early thirty's with golden yellow hair which was slicked back in a very neat, professional way. He was wearing a dark suit, with a lavender polka-dotted tie. The last person was a woman, in her late twenties. She was wearing a revealing dress, leaving her shoulders bare and her thighs only partially covered. Her hair was a dark brown, curling over her shoulders. An expensive shawl hung around her elbows, failing to cover her pale white skin. Deep red lipstick, heavy blush, blue eye-shadow, mascara and every other make-up item you could think of adorned her face. (A/N: someone better teach me… that's every make-up item I know xD By the way, was that a good description of each?)

Dannielle bowed slightly, showing respect.

'Greetings, Father, Mother, Kayer,' she murmured.

'Look at you!' the woman snapped, 'dressed like a boy going out to the zoo!'

'Hush, Letina,' cooed the man, 'we'll discuss that later. Now we must talk business.'

Dannielle's mother, Letina, pouted slightly, but nodded. Dannielle, gesturing politely, led them to the living room.

Her mother and father sat in the two seats that were together, Kayer taking the lone seat facing them. Dannielle sat on a third side, on the floor.

'Now Kayer, please explain,' Dannielle's father asked

The old man, Kayer, closed his eyes, Dannielle doing the same.

In a corner of the room, Rina watched the scene before her as it was normal.

'What are they doing?' a voice asked Rina. She turned in surprise.

'Oh,' she murmured, 'you're the new one, Genna.'

The young lady nodded.

Rina sighed silently but explained.

'You see, Kayer is old, but very wise. Thing is, he's always had trouble with his voice and one day, he just became mute. Mr. and Mrs. Moren didn't want to get anyone else, so they tried to find a way to transfer his words to them. That's when they realized Miss Dannielle's power.'

'Power?' asked Genna.

'Miss Dannielle is what some would call a witch, but we call them endowed. They are descendents of a wise African king called the Red King, who lived long ago. The endowed gain some of the power that his children had. Some call them the children of the Red King.'

'So what's her power?' Genna asked, her eyes animated.

'Mind reading,' replied Rina, 'so now there is a system. Whenever Kayer needs to talk to them, they get Miss Dannielle to…speak for him. Watch and see.' The two ladies turned their eyes to the two who had their eyes closed. One young, one old. The contrast was vast.

After a while Kayer opened his eyes. A couple of seconds later, Dannielle opened her eyes too.

'A new target,' she murmured, her eyes distant, voice far away, 'the aunt of an enemy. The enemy has no other family. No killing, mere kidnapping. The target lives and works at a small shop named 'Indeglew's Bookshop', near the church. Alone during the day, especially during the week. At night, an endowed visits her. A power-booster. Protector danger level: moderate. Level of difficulty: moderate. If able to avoid protector, difficulty level: easy. Prepare secret weapon for tomorrow. At dawn.'

Dannielle blinked. Her voice returned to normal as she said this.

'Target name: Julia Indeglew.'


	15. Lonely Hysteria

_Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series_

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15 – Lonely Hysteria

Emma walked silently down the corridor. Despite the huge crowd, she walked alone. Well, she was, but then Charlie ran up to her.

'Em!' he cried, puffing from running around. She turned without a word towards him.

'Billy said that Dannielle left during class, did you know?' he asked, puffing and leaning his hands on his knees.

'Oh,' she said with no emotion in her voice. Charlie was surprised. 'Thanks for telling me Charlie,' she said before turning away and moving off to her next class.

Charlie straightened up and raised an eyebrow.

'Booonnnneee!!!!' Manfred's voice slowly rose, as did his anger. Charlie turned, with a small 'eep', towards the older boy.

'Y-Yes, sir?' he whispered, frightened.

'Next time I tell you to be _quiet_,' he emphasized the word, 'I would like you do to something,'

'Y-Yes?'

'LISTEN!' hissed Manfred straight into his face, 'last chance, Bone, until I give you a detention for NEXT WEEK!' Charlie nodded, scared. Manfred gave an annoyed 'humph' and marched off to his office.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. Then he looked around.

'Oh no,' he groaned. While he had been "talking" to Manfred, the corridor had cleared. Class had started. Reluctantly, he made his legs drag him to class.

* * *

Friday afternoon, and all the children were climbing onto the busses, chatting excitedly about the weekend.

Emma was sitting alone on the bus. The last people were climbing onto the bus now.

'Em?'

She looked up. Tancred's smile greeted her.

'Can I sit here?' He said, pointing to the empty seat next to her.

She shot a small glance at Alannah, who was sitting in the seat in front of her, and had turned around. Alannah returned the glance.

'Sorry, Tancred,' she said, replying to his question, 'someone is already sitting there,'

'Oh,' he said, slightly disappointed, 'who?'

'A friend,' she replied

He nodded, before sitting further back with a classmate from his sculpting class.

Alannah turned towards Emma.

'Good work, Emma,' she said, smirking slightly, 'I'll reconsider _that_ part of our deal,'

Emma nodded, before turning towards the window and staring out, aimlessly.

* * *

Emma walked in the door of her aunt's bookshop.

'Auntie, I'm back,' she called. There was no answer. Emma sighed. Her aunt was always out with Paton Yewbeam lately, so this wasn't much of a surprise.

Emma dragged her bag up the stairs and started to unpack, but eventually the weariness of the week got to her and she flopped onto the bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes to see the grey light of dawn. How long had she been asleep?

She got up, noticed that her clothes were still on the floor and hurriedly put them into a neat pile.

She decided to get a book from downstairs to read, until Aunt Julia woke up.

As she descended the stairs, she noticed how quiet it was, she couldn't even hear Aunt Julia breathing. She shrugged and continued down the stairs.

As she passed the kitchen, she stopped and entered. Aunt Julia always had a cup of tea before she went to bed, every night. She would wash it and it would usually dry on the rack by the sink. But today, there wasn't a dry cup there. The rack was empty. Emma was confused.

Today, everything was strange. She couldn't hear Aunt Julia sleeping in her bedroom; the living room was cold and empty, like no one had walked in it for years, and now, the non-existent cup. Emma frowned and walked down the corridor to Aunt Julia's bedroom.

'Just to get rid of these silly fears,' she thought to herself, as she opened the door of Aunt Julia's bedroom and glanced inside.

The room was empty.

Emma frowned again and walked over to the bed. It was made up neatly, as usual, but as she felt the sheets, she realized. The sheets were cold; Aunt Julia didn't come back last night.

Angry, Emma stomped down the stairs to the phone. She knew who to blame.

The phone rang several times before someone answered.

'Hello?' they said, in a voice that made it obvious they were half asleep.

'Sorry to wake you, but I need to speak to Paton Yewbeam,' said Emma politely. She would unleash her anger at him, not at Charlie's kind grandma, Maisie.

'He went to see his father by the sea,' the tired voice replied.

'When did he leave?' asked Emma

'Who is this?' asked Maisie, not willing to give out too much information to a stranger.

'Emma,'

'Ah, little Emma, he calls you. He left a few days ago. He'll be coming back this afternoon, and will pick up Charlie on his way home,' replied Maisie

'Charlie?'

'He got detention,'

'Again?'

'Yes,'

Emma sighed. 'Thanks Maisie, I'll come around this afternoon then.'

As Emma hung up, she sat down in one of the many armchairs and thought. If Mr. Yewbeam had gone a few days ago, then where was her aunt? Maybe she went with him to the sea.

Emma decided to search nearby bookstores, just in case. She would go round to Charlie's place in the mid-afternoon.

Putting on her coat and packing a hurriedly made sandwich with her, Emma left the bookshop and entered the city that was just beginning to wake up.

* * *

Charlie sighed. Manfred had given him a detention for no reason again. Billy looked at him anxiously.

'Charlie Bone, your uncle is here to pick you up,' grumbled Mr. Weedon.

'Ready?' asked Charlie. Billy nodded as the two descended down the stairs and out the gates of gloomy Bloor's to the midnight blue car waiting for them.

'Hi Uncle Paton,' said Charlie as they climbed into the car.

'Hi Charlie,' replied Uncle Paton, tiredly, and he drove them home.

* * *

A few hours later, Olivia was looking at her variety of hair dyes. She was tempted to do eeny-meeny-miney-mo between the bright orange and the lime green, but then her mother knocked on her door.

'Olivia, dear,' she said, opening the door, 'A phone call for you. It's Charlie.'

Olivia jumped up. Charlie? Why was Charlie calling her?

She couldn't help the slight blush that crept up to her face as she flew down the stairs, two at a time, and to the phone.

'Hello?' she said, slightly out of breath

'Liv?' it was Charlie's voice, that was easy to tell.

'Yeah?'

'What are you doing?'

Olivia blushed slightly, 'N-Nothing much, w-why?'

'Can you come to the Pet's Café? I need to talk to everyone,' he replied, his voice was anxious. She nodded, then realized that he couldn't see her.

'Yeah, okay, I'm coming,' she replied, a tiny bit disappointed.

'Thanks Liv, you're a star, see you soon,' he said hurriedly, and hung up. Olivia smiled a bit before placing the phone down.

She ran up the stairs, grabbed her coat and ran down again.

'What are you doing, stomping around the house?' asked her mother, as Olivia put on her shoes.

'Need to meet Charlie at Pet's Café. I'll be back in time for dinner,' replied Olivia, standing up.

'Oh? Well, okay then. Be careful, dear,' her mother called after her, as Olivia opened the door and ran out the front gate.

Her mother shook her head, smiling.

'That girl…She has too much energy for her own good,' she went back inside, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Charlie was sitting in the Pet's Café. It was actually closed, but Charlie had told Mr. and Mrs. Onimous the story and they had agreed to let him in. He was now waiting for everyone to arrive.

One by one, they came. Gabriel was the last to arrive, he was holding a gerbil.

'Sorry, they didn't want to be caught,' he said, apologizing and collapsed into a chair.

'So what's the urgency of this meeting, Charlie?' asked Lysander

'And where's Em?' asked Tancred.

Charlie bit his lip.

'Actually…It's about Em,' he said, hesitantly.

'If you're referring to her acting weird, we already know,' said Olivia, playing with her aqua-blue hair.

'No, no. It's not that…She…' Charlie paused, trying to find the right way to describe it, 'Em came over today, and I'll leave it at: she wasn't…well……happy…' he trailed off.

'Charlie, just tell us what happened!' All of them cried.

Charlie bit his lip again, before telling the story.

_Flashback_

_Charlie flopped onto his bed, having been finally relieved from the Bloor's constant watching._

'_Charlie!' his mother cried, 'someone at the door for you!'_

_Charlie groaned and sat up._

'_It's Emma,' came his mother's voice._

_Charlie sighed._

'_Yeah, yeah. I'm coming,'_

_Charlie came down the stairs to find Emma, still in her school uniform, but with a dull grey coat over, standing at his door._

'_Hi Charlie,' she said, managing a small smile, but Charlie could see she was holding something back._

'_What's up, Em?' he asked._

'_I-Is your great-uncle in?' she asked. Charlie nodded. _

'_He's probably asleep though,' he laughed, but Emma didn't join in._

'_Can you wake him? It's important,' she said._

'_Um…okay,' Charlie wasn't sure why, but Emma was really desperate to see his uncle._

_Charlie went up to his great-uncle's room, and, after a lot of persuading, Paton Yewbeam descended the stairs, grumbling, of course. Charlie's mother immediately turned off all the lights._

'_Ah, little Emma, what's the problem?' said Mr. Yewbeam._

'_Where's my aunt?' Emma demanded. Charlie turned from getting a biscuit to Emma. Her aunt?_

'_Julia? Why, I haven't seen her since Wednesday, before I left. How is she?' responded Paton._

_Emma's eyes narrowed. 'No, you have to have seen her after Wednesday. What about Thursday night, or – or even Friday?' asked Emma, her eyes turning frightful._

'_Wha - ? No, no. I left on Wednesday afternoon. I haven't seen her since, why?' Paton Yewbeam was curious now._

'_No!' cried Emma, grabbing his arms, 'She has to be here! She has to be!' She froze, and stared at her feet. Paton stood, gaping, with Emma clutching onto his arms._

'_She – No one's seen her since Thursday morning. So – so she has to be here! No one else has seen her!' Emma slowly let go of Paton and sank to the ground, 'I've checked the whole city, no one's seen her. She has to be here! She…she isn't anywhere else…' Emma trailed off._

_Charlie and Paton stood, motionless. They finally understood._

_End Flashback_

'No way…'

'That's impossible…'

Everyone was as shocked as Charlie was.

'Where is she now?' asked Fidelio.

'She's at my house. When I left, she was sitting in an arm chair. My mum had given her a warm cup of hot chocolate, but she hadn't touched it,' Charlie murmured, 'She just stared at the floor and didn't say anything.'

Silence filled the room as the children thought about the dilemma.

'Let's go,'

'Huh?' Charlie looked up. He didn't know who had spoken; he'd been too engrossed in his thoughts.

'Let's go. Let's go see Em,' Tancred was the one who had said it. Charlie looked around the table. Everyone was nodding slowly.

He sighed. 'All right' he said, 'let's go see Em,'


	16. Alone

_Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series_

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 – Alone

Maisie Jones was cooking a huge tea for Charlie for when he got back, when Charlie opened the door, solemnly.

'Charlie!' cried Maisie, grabbing her favourite (and only) grandson, and drawing him into a huge hug.

'Um…Are we interrupting?' Fidelio's voice asked from outside.

Maisie looked over Charlie's shoulder to see a crowd of children on her doorstep

'My, my, there's so many. Charlie, you should have told me you were bringing friends over…besides the one that's already here…' she was referring to Emma of course.

'We just came to see how Em's doing,' said Charlie quietly.

Maisie let go of Charlie and led him and his crowd of friends to the living room.

'Em?' Charlie asked as he entered. His friends crowded into the small room after him.

'Shh,' said Maisie, putting a finger to her lips, 'she's asleep,'

True enough, Emma had curled up on an armchair and was asleep. Her legs dangled off one armrest and she was snuggled close to the back of the chair. Her hair was out, and slipped delicately off her shoulders. Her hands clutched her opposite arms in what seemed like an uneasy sleep.

'At least she's getting some sleep. It's a miracle in her state,' murmured Gabriel from beside Charlie. They all nodded in agreement.

They looked at each other and, in hushed whispers, decided to move to the kitchen so that Emma could sleep peacefully. As they crept quietly towards the door Emma murmured something in her sleep.

'Auntie…'

They all froze and looked sadly at the miserable girl. They stood there for a minute before moving towards the kitchen

The group of seven (including Billy), crowded around the small table.

'What should we do?' asked Billy meekly.

The crowded table was silent. No one knew how to answer his question.

'Find my aunt'

The whole table turned to see Emma at the door, looking at them half-asleep, with dark lines under her eyes like she had just woken up after a bad dream, or a nightmare.

'Emma!' Tancred jumped up, followed by Olivia. Emma looked at them with sadness filled eyes.

She stared at her feet, before shaking her head and moving back into the living room.

Tancred followed her, with Olivia and everyone else close at his heel.

'Em,' Tancred murmured softly. He put his hand on her shoulder. Emma had her back to the door and everyone, and was staring at her feet. She shook her head.

Tancred moved so that he was standing in front of her. Placing both hands on her shoulders, he stared straight into her eyes.

'You're not going to give up. I'm not going to let you,' he said firmly. Emma stared back into his eyes before looking away. She shook her head again.

'I…I already have Tancred,' she whispered, 'I've already given up. I can't fight anymore.'

'Yes you can!' cried Tancred, clutching her shoulders tighter, 'You can keep fighting! You have to!' Emma just shook her head. No matter what Tancred said or did, nothing could change Emma's helplessness. With each rejection of hope, Tancred and everyone else lost their own hope.

Their friendship was like a complicated cobweb. If one strand fell, then, one by one, all the others would too.

That was their only weakness. And the Bloor's knew that.


	17. Always

**ShadowRose18:**

okay, here is where the new chapters start. For those who were supporting me before, thanks for continuing on with me. I'll let you know now, that I have a reasonable amount of new ideas that will keep the storyline going. Now, on with the story ;)_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17 – Always

It had been decided that Emma would stay with Olivia until the matter was…resolved. With hesitation (and Lysander having to drag Tancred away) the group separated and went home.

'What are we going to do?' Billy murmured, disheartened.

'Indeed,' echoed Charlie's great-uncle Paton, looking like his frown would fall off his face.

'Cheer up you two! I know it's hard but it'll get better!' Charlie forced cheerfulness into his voice. 'We'll think of something. We always do.'

* * *

It was Monday morning when Dannielle first noticed the group's unhappiness. At first break she approached their group, where Em was standing sullenly beside Olivia.

'What happened?' she demanded. The older boys, who towered above the child, looked at her giving grim smiles.

'Em's aunt disappeared,' Lysander said, glancing anxiously at Emma, who looked like she was about to cry.

'Disappeared?' Dannielle's eyebrows creased in confusion.

'It's okay, we'll deal with it,' Tancred said, but the young girl wasn't listening to him.

'Disappeared? How…? It makes no sense…' the black-haired girl murmured to herself. The group exchanged confused glances, but didn't have time to discuss the issue as the hunting horn blew. Dannielle walked off still murmuring to herself.

* * *

'Dannielle?'

The class turned to the young raven-haired girl who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

'Dannielle?'

Sitting beside her was a white-haired red-eyed albino. Gently nudging her and bringing her back to the present, Billy and the rest of the class watched her.

'S-Sorry,' Dannielle murmured, realizing that she'd been too engrossed in her thoughts to hear the teacher.

'Please pay attention. This is an important part of your mathematical education,' said the teacher.

Dannielle nodded solemnly. Turning back to the board, the teacher explained the basics of algebra. Feeling eyes on her, Dannielle turned to Billy who was still staring at her.

Giving an uneasy smile, Dannielle mouthed the young orphan a thank-you before turning back to the teacher who was trying to explain why multiplying the letters was different to adding.

* * *

The last class of the day was ceramics class and Alannah seemed to enjoying herself. Especially after she saw Emma's unsmiling face.

'What's wrong, Tolly? Got rejected?' she laughed.

'Shut up and leave her alone,' snapped Dannielle, glaring at the older girl almost twice her age.

'Oooh, the midget threatened me!' she mocked, pretending to be scared.

Scowling, it took all of her dignity for Dannielle not to strangle the fourth-year student.

Emma continued working on her pot in unhappy silence.

* * *

When the bell finally rang, after an all out glaring war had occurred between Dannielle and all the fangirls, Dannielle quickly caught up with Emma who had packed all her books within a matter of seconds.

'Emma!' Dannielle reached the older girl. Emma turned to Dannielle, her eyes showing all the sadness that was still within the bird child.

'Look, I know it's a bad time for you,' Emma sniffed to prove the young girl's point, 'but I want you to know, that I'll always be there for you. Always. I won't abandon you.'

Emma took a deep breath and sniffed.

'Thanks Danni. It means a lot right now,' she murmured and the two made their way to the King's Room for the two hours of homework with the endowed.

**

* * *

**

**ShadowRose18: **yay! I have a BillyDanni moment as well as an EmmaDanni (sister-like relationship) moment :D

Plus we can all hate Alannah again! Yay! XD

Tell me what you think!


	18. I Spy

**ShadowRose18:** urgh…I hate summer…It's bloody hot in Australia at the moment. Over 40 degrees for the rest of the week (dies)

Anyway, we have another evil person joining us! A fangirl, obviously XD Moving on!

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18 – I Spy

Alannah couldn't be happier. The evil witch, Emma Tolly, was miserable and Tancred was no where near her. Plus the little brat, Dannielle Moren, was too concerned about her so called "friend" to pay any attention to what her "enemies" were doing.

Humming a tune to herself while eating her dinner, Alannah didn't notice the swish of a green cloak as someone sat opposite her. After some time though, she did notice that she was being watched, or more precisely, stared at.

Looking up she saw a girl with fiery red hair. Her face was flawlessly smooth and she grinned, showing perfect white teeth.

'Alannah,' the girl said in a sickly-sweet voice.

'Mindy,' Alannah answered, annoyed.

'Can we talk?' Mindy asked, her lime green eyes staring into Alannah's sapphire blue ones.

'We are talking, Mindy,' Alannah replied. Mindy smirked.

'I have some news you might be interested in,' she said standing up. Alert, Alannah jumped up. Hurriedly putting her tray of food away, she followed Mindy to the sculpture room. They hadn't noticed a young black-haired child sitting in the corner, monotonously writing.

When the trapdoor closed, however, the youngest endowed looked up. Slowly, she rose from her chair and made her way towards the closed trapdoor. Lifting it up the slightest bit, Dannielle listened intently as the two fourth-years began their conversation.

'What's going on Mindy? What news?' Alannah was all business. She wasn't going to waste anytime.

'Emma Tolly didn't return the scarf, correct?' Mindy questioned; a small smile on her lips.

'Right…' Alannah replied, cautious.

'Yet you sent her, correct?'

'Yes,'

'Well,' Mindy said, twirling a few strands of hair, 'I was listening to Lysander and Tancred's conversation after he came back –'

'You're in his class?!' cried Alannah.

Mindy glared at the fangirl leader and Alannah shut her mouth.

'I was listening to what they were saying and Tancred said that he did it.'

'It?' Alannah was confused. Mindy smirked.

'He added that it was on the cheek not the lips. What do you think 'it' is, Alannah?' Mindy asked, obviously knowing the answer.

Alannah's eyes widened. 'You mean…he _k-kissed_ Emma Tolly on the cheek?!' she shrieked.

Mindy nodded then her eyes saw Dannielle watching from the top.

'SPY!' Mindy screamed.

Panicking, Dannielle dropped the trapdoor and raced out of the art room. Turning a corner she bumped into the human magnet Joshua Tilpin.

'Dannielle!' Joshua smiled, grabbing her wrist. He couldn't stop the rapid beating of his heart whenever he saw Dannielle.

'N-Not now!' Dannielle cried, trying to get her wrist free.

'What's going on? Explain it to me,' he answered, his grip on her hand becoming even tighter.

'There she is!' Mindy's voice screeched.

Fearful, Dannielle desperately tried to free her wrist from the human magnet, but he kept his grip on her.

'What's going on, ladies?' he asked at Mindy and Alannah reached them.

'She knows something she shouldn't,' answered Alannah, glaring at Dannielle.

'Hmm?' Joshua looked at Dannielle, 'so she was being a bad girl?' he said taking her other wrist with his other hand. Dannielle didn't resist, in fact she didn't move, because she couldn't breathe.

She wanted to scream. She needed to scream. She had to do something otherwise it would be the end, but she couldn't. She could see them. The thoughts from the minds of Mindy and Alannah. They were going to kill her. She needed help. She needed someone to –

'Dannielle?' a voice called from the Music Cafeteria.

* * *

ShadowRose18:

CLIFFY!!!!!!!!! XD

I feel so evil XD Anyway, I have nothing better to do, so I'm going to write the next chapter anyway XD

Urgh… the line where Joshua calls Dannielle a bad girl… (shudder) And Joshua LIKES Danni!!! (dies)


	19. Unlikely Saviour

**ShadowRose18:** Hi all :D Curious to know what happens? (Evil laugh) should I prolong it as long as possible? XD

Alright, here we go! Don't worry; I'm not going to let Dannielle die. I'd die first because I wouldn't be able to type it XD

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19 – Unlikely Saviour

The large wooden door closed behind the boy that stood there. Joshua, Dannielle, Mindy and Alannah turned to the young 9-year-old standing in front of the Music Cafeteria door. Red-wine eyes were opened wide at the sight before him. No one spoke. No one could make a sound.

'What – what's going on here?' young Billy Raven managed to speak after some time.

Alannah's eyes hardened. 'Get him,' she growled.

Suddenly aware that he was in danger, Billy backed into the Cafeteria door. Alannah and Mindy were only a few metres away. Dannielle struggled against Joshua's strong grip.

'Billy?'

Everyone froze. Billy slowly turned to the brown-haired boy standing behind the door of the Music Cafeteria. Alannah and Mindy backed away, nearer to Joshua and Dannielle.

'Get her out of here,' Alannah murmured and Mindy nodded towards Joshua, but the endowed boy was watching Billy.

The door opened further and three boys in blue capes came out.

'You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost,' Charlie Bone commented, watching the white-haired boy.

'Ch-Charlie…' Gabriel Silk had noticed Alannah and Mindy, who looked ready to kill, as well as Joshua Tilpin and Dannielle.

'What the - ?' Fidelio Gunn was as confused as the endowed music students.

'We're outnumbered, what do we do Alannah?' Mindy murmured so that the four music students couldn't hear.

Alannah gritted her teeth. 'Damn,' she muttered.

Glancing at Joshua, who was glaring at the second youngest endowed, she made a decision.

'Leave her. She's worthless anyway,' she ordered and, angry, Joshua let go of Dannielle. Alannah and Mindy ran down the corridor they had come while Joshua backed away down a narrower corridor. Dannielle meanwhile had sunk to the ground, her arms hanging limply by her side.

'Dannielle?' Charlie Bone, Gabriel Silk, Fidelio Gunn and Billy Raven crouched around her.

'I thought…I thought I was going to die,' she whispered, her eyes still fearful.

'It's okay. They're gone,' Fidelio said, smiling gently.

Stunned, the young girl nodded, tears falling.

'What? Oh no, don't cry!' Charlie cried panicked. Gabriel, Fidelio and even Billy chuckled.

Tears continued to fall from the art student's eyes, while the boys tried their best to comfort her.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** awww :) sweet right? :D

Well, Dannielle better watch out. It's not over! Plus Emma is in danger too! Hope the two art girls don't bump into Alannah!

I know it was really short, but well, I don't know how to make it any longer! DX

I'll try to make the next few ones longer DX

Please review!


	20. Warnings

**ShadowRose18:** sadly, school has started again for me, so updates will come about every week, but it might take me a while to get used to a new year and more homework, so if I don't update for a while, bear with me.

Anyway, here's the next chapter :D

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20 – Warnings

It took a while, but Dannielle managed to calm down enough to thank the boys.

'What did they want from you anyway?' asked Charlie. Dannielle stiffened.

'D-Don't worry about it,' she stammered and turned to return to her dorm when she bumped into someone again. Scared that it was Joshua Tilpin, Dannielle was instantly relieved when she saw Emma's surprised face looking at her.

Both girls were surprised to see each other. Dannielle thought Emma was still eating dinner in the Art Cafeteria and Emma instantly noticed the young girl's puffy eyes and red nose.

'Danni?' Charlie, Gabriel, Fidelio and Billy appeared around the corner and saw Emma.

'Em!' cried Charlie, giving a slightly relieved smile. Instead of smiling in return, like she normally would have, Emma glared at the boys.

'What did you do to her?!' she snapped, eyes fierce.

Taken aback by the accusation the boys couldn't speak.

'They didn't do anything,' Dannielle murmured quietly by her side. Emma glanced down at Dannielle who looked back steadily.

'Then?' asked Emma, still suspicious.

'Alannah and a girl called Mindy. They found out about…that time…and caught me spying on them,' Dannielle answered quietly so that the boys wouldn't hear. Emma's eyes widened.

'Em… you need to be careful. They were really mad… Alannah especially,' Dannielle added softly, while the boys looked confused.

'Thanks for the warning,' Emma murmured then walked off towards their dorm. Dannielle's pale blue eyes watched the bird-child with a look of worry on her face. While Charlie, Fidelio and Gabriel exchanged puzzled glances, Billy watched Dannielle who took deep breaths.

'Dannielle…' Billy began then stopped himself. The youngest child looked up at him with eyes that looked lost.

'B-Be careful. Those girls didn't look like they were very happy…' he murmured.

'I know how to look after myself. I'll be okay,' she answered, giving him a forced reassuring smile.

With that, the young child turned and walked off; following the general direction Emma had gone.

'You know…' Fidelio murmured, 'It's almost like Emma is becoming more like Dannielle and Dannielle is becoming more like Emma.'

'Yeah… you're right,' Gabriel said, after thinking about it.

'Well, now what?' asked Charlie.

The boys looked at each other and broke into amused grins.

'Come on, let's go,' Charlie said and the four blue capes went to the music dorm.

_**

* * *

**_

EXTRA

**The Frozen Heart**

I'd always been told I had an ice cold heart. Not heartless, just…frozen. Until _that_ day. It was the middle of the second term when _he_ walked in. His spiked blonde hair, looking like he'd just come out of a storm, his beautiful blue eyes, glowing with happiness, his dazzling smile, that knocked my breath away, _everything_. He was perfect. When he looked at me, I thought my frozen heart, unmoving for ten and a half years, had finally begun to thaw. Like the end of a bitter cold winter, spring had finally come. My frozen heart finally began to beat. I had finally begun to _live_.

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** okay, the chapter was short, but I added an extra for you to try and make up for it.

The extra, if you didn't realize, was about Alannah and her first meeting (and the start of her obsession) with Tancred. I'm not sure if Tancred really did come in the middle of term, like Charlie, or not, but since he was endowed, I guessed maybe.

Anyway, about the chapter, it was just Dannielle alerting Emma about Alannah and Mindy. Plus, Billy told Danni to be careful, therefore making the title 'Warning**s**'.

Anyway, TheArtful told me to do a chapter from the fangirl's point of view to show that they were actually human. So yeah, this little extra shows that Alannah wanted Tancred because he finally showed her how beautiful life could be :D If she wasn't evil, I might have supported her XD But TancredEmma will always come first :)

Anyway, the next chapter will be a meeting with the fangirls, so yeah…. It'll let you in to their "secret society" XD

Enjoy!


	21. Chemire

**ShadowRose18:** okay, I know I said that I would put the fangirls, but I just realized that, because I took out the Dark Archer chapters, Chemire doesn't exist anymore XD

So yeah, this is Chemire, and the NEXT chapter will be about the fangirls. Sorry!

* * *

_Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series_

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably would't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours daydreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21- Chemire

'They really are pathetic aren't they?'

'Of course, Milady,'

'Look at them, running around like idiots,'

'Yes, Milady,'

Burnt orange hair flowed in the light wind; yellow cat-like eyes stared at the children of Bloor's Academy.

The 15-year-old girl flicked her hair and strode proudly through the no longer growing grass.

A young man met her part-way through the garden.

'What's your name? Your uniform is horrible,' Manfred said, sounding disgusted. Her tie was barely done up, her skirt short and she wasn't wearing her cloak.

The girl held her nose in the air. 'If you don't know a new student when you see one, then you are a failure as the son of the headmaster,' she replied, huffily.

Manfred raised an eyebrow. 'You've done your homework,' he murmured.

She smiled. 'My name? Moi? Chemire. Half-French I am,' She grinned, flirtingly.

Manfred looked both disgusted and disturbed. 'I have a girlfriend,' he muttered, moving away from the 15-year-old.

Chemire flicked her hair. Whether she did it on purpose or not, her hair whipped Manfred in the face and he frowned, annoyed.

'Come this way,' he said. Turning he led Chemire to his father's office.

When he reached the door of the office, he knocked twice and his father boomed 'Enter.'

Manfred opened the door and let Chemire in.

'Ah! Chemire! Come in! Come in!' Ezekiel Bloor cried from beside Dr. Bloor's desk.

Ezekiel Bloor was over a hundred years old, and, to be quite frank, was probably better off dead. His face was more of a skull than anything, and he was crippled for life and had to be carried to go anywhere, but beneath all those dying features, his coal black eyes burned with the life of a thousand years.

'Mr. Ezekiel!' Chemire exclaimed, as if meeting her best friend again.

'Ah, so you are the famous Chemire,' said a voice

Chemire turned to Dr. Bloor.

'Good morning, sir,' she said, nodding politely to the headmaster.

'My grandfather has told me many stories of you…and your talent,' said Dr. Bloor, 'we hope that you will help to set a rebel in place.'

'She's endowed?' Manfred asked, flabbergasted.

Chemire flashed him a grin, while Dr. Bloor explained. 'She's come all the way from France to join us. She'll put Charlie Bone in his correct position.'

'But I can do it,' Manfred almost whined.

Dr. Bloor frowned. 'Just let her do what we have planned,' he commanded.

'And how is that going to work?' asked Manfred, pouting slightly.

'Asa has betrayed us. We needed another shape-shifter,' Ezekiel said, smiling with what little teeth he had left.

'She's a shape-shifter?' asked Manfred.

'Exactly. And she's the most advanced one there is,' Ezekiel replied, and turning to Chemire said, 'she's our secret weapon.'

Chemire smiled back at the old man. 'Secret weapon,' she giggled, 'I like it.'

'So what can you do?' asked Manfred, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it.

Chemire turned to him. She grinned, but it seemed weird…almost like an animal. Her eyes flashed to life, changing into what seemed liked the eyes of a cat. Manfred gasped as Chemire's nails grew an inch longer, fuzzy orange eyes appeared at the top of her head and whiskers appeared on her almost perfect complexion. All this happened within a few seconds.

Manfred stood there, paralyzed.

'What's the matter, Manfred? Cat got your tongue?' asked Chemire, her wild cat-like eyes staring at his. Manfred shook his head.

'Now…I…understand…' he murmured and somehow commanded his legs to walk him to the door and left his father's study.

'Chemire, get to work' Ezekiel's tone was serious.

Chemire turned. 'Yes, sir,' she grinned. 'Meow~'

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** (shudder) (shudder) she never fails to creep me out. Urgh

Anyway, here's Chemire and I'll get the fangirl's meeting coming soon!

You don't have to review XD


	22. A Moonlit Meeting

**ShadowRose18:** okay, Windows Live is installing all this weird stuff onto my computer (I don't know what I did), but it kills internet explorer every time I try to open it. Must be updating it or something. Anyway, it means goodbye homework until internet comes back, so I'm going to write this chapter while I'm waiting, because it's not even half way yet -.-;

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22 – A Moonlit Meeting

It was five minutes past midnight. The moon was shining brightly onto the barely green grass of the garden. Bloor's Academy was silent, only a hooting owl somewhere in the city could be heard. A hunched figure, her eyes darting in every direction, scurried across the moonlit garden towards the crumbling bricks of the ruins. Coal black eyes watched her from the window of a candle lit room in the West Wing of Bloor's Academy, but the previous head-boy merely smirked to himself and returned to the pile of papers on his table.

Through the archway, two turns to the left, one turn to the right and then the girl was there. The secret meeting place.

'You're late, Bec,' Alannah's voice snapped. The area was a small clearing with small rocks and grass growing uncontrollably paving it. Seated on various rocks and patches of grass, sat twenty or so girls.

'Sorry, Alannah,' the girl named Bec murmured, 'Matron caught a girl who had tried to leave the room, so I couldn't leave until I was sure Matron was gone.'

Alannah exhaled an angry sigh. 'They're starting to get onto us,' she muttered. Seated to her right was none other than Mindy, who watched Alannah with amusement. Alannah was the appointed leader, but Mindy was the second in command, and had narrowly lost to Alannah.

Mindy cleared her throat, bringing Alannah back to the present.

'R-Right. Now, we shall begin the meeting,' Alannah spoke, addressing the girls before her. More than half of the girls were in their fourth-year, like their leader, but there was a small number, approximately three or four, who were in their fifth or sixth year. The remainder was either in their second or third year.

'The evil witch WILL be exterminated. She has gotten far too close to our Light,' Alannah stated, her eyes ice cold, while small cheers went around the group. Their motive was simple: "We are the Darkness. He is the Light. We aim for the Light." Of course they wouldn't change it to what it really was: "We aim for the Light even if we must hurt others along the way".

Her eyes narrowed as a small first grader raised her hand meekly. There were a few first years there, but they were not officially part of the club. They merely reported happenings in the first year.

'What is it Jasmine?' Mindy asked quietly. Mindy was in charge of gathering knowledge. She was their expert spy. She knew her troops.

'Dannielle Moren seems to be friends with…her,' the young girl named Jasmine answered. 'Recently she's been talking more with Billy Raven and Charlie Bone, who are friends with…her.'

Since she was not part of the club, Jasmine didn't actually have a grudge against Emma, but if she mentioned her name here, where everyone hated her, there would be a lot of trouble.

'Yes, we've realized. It's becoming more complicated, as more people join _her_ side,' Alannah murmured in reply.

'Well,' a shy third grader spoke up, 'why don't we just get more people on our side?' The club turned to look at her and she seemed to be trying to shrink into the stone she was sitting on.

Alannah stared at her with a hard look in her eyes. After a minute, her gaze softened to a more normal look.

'What's your name?' the leader asked. The girl, a brown-haired freckle-faced child with silver framed-glasses, looked up in surprise.

'Kim Herthe,' the girl replied meekly.

'Thank you for the suggestion Kim,' Alannah said, and nodded at Mindy who wrote down something into her notebook in the moonlight.

'Are there any more reports?' Alannah asked.

A girl from the second year spoke, commenting on the endowed, Joshua Tilpin and the Branko twins. Alannah was silent, quietly paying attention and at the same time lost in her own thoughts. The second year sat down and the group watched their leader whose face was lost in thought.

'Alannah?' Mindy tapped her on the shoulder. Alannah held up her hand, signaling her to wait. A moment passed before Alannah looked at the club before her. All were girls, just like her, who liked Tancred, just like her, who wanted to get rid of Emma, just like her, and Alannah had just realized how she could do it.

**

* * *

**

**ShadowRose18: **ooooh…. Evil much?

I like the chapter title, hehehe. A Moonlit Meeting. Hehehe!

Anyway, what do you think Alannah is going to do? Review and tell me what you think!


	23. The Fangirls Meet the Endowed

**ShadowRose18: **okay! Here we go! You'll find out how Alannah can get rid of Emma (gasp)

And TheArtful…please don't kill me (hides) I'll make up for it, you'll see!

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23 – The Fangirls Meet the Endowed

The scene in the King's Room had changed when Dannielle joined the endowed, but it had remained the same ever since.

The "evil" endowed watched the "good" endowed curiously and triumphantly at the same time, while Manfred watched them all with hatred. Dannielle and Emma worked silently, often helping each other, while the remaining "good" endowed attempted to fend of the "evil" endowed's horrible glares and figure out what was going on with Emma.

After the two hour homework period that day, the "evil" endowed packed up their books, but did not rise from the table.

'Aren't you going to your dorms?' asked Gabriel, suspicious of their activity. Most of the other endowed stopped and turned to the other half of the endowed.

'No, we're meeting someone,' Joshua Tilpin answered, while Manfred shot him a glare that said 'Keep your mouth shut!'

'Who?' asked Billy Raven, innocently.

'None of your business!' Manfred roared and the "good" endowed hurried out the door, like a snake was biting their ankles

'Why are we meeting her anyway?' Dagbert asked, once they were sure the "good" endowed were gone.

'Because, although for different reasons, she is aiming something we are aiming for as well,' the Talents Master, Manfred Bloor answered the drowner.

Dagbert rolled his eyes when Manfred wasn't looked and settled himself into a slightly more comfortable position in the chair while he waited.

Soon three girls entered. By their looks they were fourth-years. Leading the group was a tall blonde-haired girl. Freckles spotted her nose and cheeks and her hair was tied into a simple pony-tail. Her eyes, a piercing deep sapphire blue, analyzed the faces of the endowed.

Following her was a girl with fiery red hair. Her skin looked silky smooth and her eyes were a beautiful lime green. Her mouth was twisted into an arrogant smirk. Behind the red-haired girl, a shy girl glanced anxiously around the room. Her hair was a dark brown hair and her eyes, a muddy chocolate brown, looked at the endowed through the silver-framed glasses that sat on her nose. Freckles spotted her face and she was hugging a notebook to her chest.

'Good evening, sir,' the blonde-haired girl murmured, politely acknowledging the rest of the endowed's presence by nodding at each of them.

'Have a seat,' Manfred replied, indicating the seats that the "good" endowed had recently vacated.

The blonde-haired girl and the red-haired girl immediately took the seats. The dark haired girl, however, was rather hesitant and only sat down after the blonde-haired girl nodded that she could sit.

'My name is Alannah Fanwheel,' the blonde-haired girl said, addressing the endowed, as Manfred already knew her. 'This is the vice-president, Mindy Regalo,' Alannah continued, gesturing to the red-haired girl who gave a big fake smile, 'and this is Kim Herthe, the one who suggested that we join forces.'

The girl named Kim fidgeted slightly, seemly not likely the attention she was receiving.

'Our Talents Master already understands our wishes, but this plan cannot function without the co-operation of all of you,' Alannah indicated the young endowed. Dagbert couldn't take waiting any longer.

'So what do we have to do?' he asked. Alannah looked at him curiously and Manfred glared at him.

'We are a club. We follow one…person, but recently our person has been threatened by an outside force. We wish to eliminate this outside force, but it is proving more difficult that we first anticipated. Now we ask of your help,' Alannah answered Dagbert.

'So?' Dagbert said. Alannah was surprised. She didn't understand.

'What part do we play?' asked Dagbert.

'Assist us in getting rid of this…threat,' Alannah answered, choosing her words carefully.

'So what's the threat?' one of the Branko twins, Idith or Inez no one could tell, asked.

'The threat is actually a person,' Mindy answered, her smirk growing larger.

'We're eliminating a _person_?' Joshua Tilpin asked.

'Yes, we are,' Kim mumbled; her first few words since she entered.

'Do we get to kill them?' asked Dagbert, bored.

'Endless!' Manfred snapped, but Alannah waved her hand, saying it was okay.

'I am giving it to you straight. I could say no, or I could say yes, but neither would be completely true. So no, but do not eliminate the possibility,' Alannah answered. Dagbert raised an eyebrow.

'Who do you follow?' the other Branko twin asked.

Alannah seemed to blush a bit there.

'Idith,' Manfred growled.

'It's Inez,' the twin answered, 'and why does it matter? We need to know who we're "protecting", right?'

Alannah mumbled something under her breath.

'What was that?' Joshua asked, leaning forward to hear her better.

'Tancred Torsson,' Alannah mumbled slightly louder. Dagbert sucked in his breath.

'T-Torsson?' Joshua cried.

'Not him,' the Branko twins murmured.

'NO!' roared Dagbert, jumping to his feet, and the endowed and the fangirls looked at him in surprise. 'I am not protecting that horrid storm-bringer! He stole something from me and there is no way I am protecting him from you're pathetic little 'threat'!' Dagbert shouted. Before Manfred could call out to scold Dagbert for being rude, Dagbert had grabbed his books and run out the door.

'Sorry about that,' Manfred mumbled, putting a mental note for himself that once he saw Dagbert, he would tell the boy off.

'It's okay. On the other hand, will the rest of you agree?' Alannah asked.

'Why should we protect our enemy?' Joshua asked.

'Because,' Manfred spoke up, 'they get rid of one of ours and they want Torsson, so, in simple, they get what they want and we get what we want, because they'll take Torsson out of the picture.'

'I don't understand,' Joshua said.

Manfred sighed. 'I'll explain it to you some other time,'

'So who is the threat?' Idith Branko asked.

Kim looked uncomfortable, Mindy looked triumphant and Alannah looked pleased.

Alannah smirked and said: 'Emma Tolly.'

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** (does "The Scream" face) DX

The fangirls are too evil for their own good! DX They have new allies! But Dagbert isn't on either side…He won't joint he good side, he's evil, but the evil endowed are protecting his arch enemy! Oh no! XD

Yeah…Here's the next chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner. Trying to get back into the rhythm of school and tutor was hard after seven weeks of holidays DX

Anyway, hopefully I'll be okay to update now.

Review please! :D


	24. Kim's Story

**ShadowRose18:** I'll be okay, that's what I said (sigh)

Yes, I am still trying to juggle life and school and tutor. PLUS this year, they give us like… twice as much homework, especially the extension subjects (English, math and Chinese) and in simple: it's killing me.

PLUS internet died for over a week and almost killed me because I couldn't read, or reply to, your reviews T.T

Anyway, it's back, (THANK GOD) and here's the next chapter.

(By the way, I have double Chinese every fortnight, but the extension teacher is away on Wednesdays so I pretty much get a double spare XD From now on, I'll be writing JoM in that class, so hopefully I will still be updating DX)

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24 – Kim's Story

Emma was walking, dazed, to the Art Cafeteria for lunch when someone gently tapped her shoulder. She turned to see another third year, with dark brown hair and silver-rimmed glasses.

'Um, hi. I'm Kim. Can I talk to you for a moment?' she asked, smiling nervously.

Emma blinked once in surprise before nodding and the two made their way to the garden, towards the ruins.

Kim fiddled with her cape a little before managing to speak.

'Um, I'm actually a…friend of Alannah…But I don't want to be anymore!' And so Kim began to blurt the whole story. Of the fan club, of Alannah's plan, of the evil endowed and the fangirls joining forces.

When she finally finished, speaking more words in a couple of minutes than she would usually speak in a day, her eyes were wide and her hands were gripping Emma's hands in her own.

Neither spoke, until Kim finally sank to the green grass, tears falling down her face. Unsure how to comfort her, Emma gently patted Kim's hand sat next to her.

Leaning back on her hands, Emma looked at the wisps of clouds above her head.

'Sometimes I wonder if it's really worth it, you know? Liking Tancred…' Emma trailed off as the gentle wind blew her hair. Kim sniffed and looked at Emma. Mumbling to her knees she told Emma her story.

'I – I used to like Tancred, and I was one of the first to join Alannah in making a hidden club. But other people joined and we all moved on through the years and more people joined and she kind of forgot about me. But…for the past few weeks I've liked someone else. A guy in my class named Tren. He plays the flute like me and once in theory class I wrote a piece and he told me he liked it. That's when I started liking him…' Kim trailed off, blushing.

Emma smiled gently. There was a peaceful, though slightly uncomfortable, silence while the white clouds above floated by.

'Why don't you leave the fan club if you don't like Tancred anymore?'

Kim looked up in surprise at the endowed girl.

'Leave the fan club?' she asked, wanting to make sure she heard right.

'Yeah,' Emma said, smiling slightly.

Kim shook her head. 'Alannah doesn't believe that anyone can stop liking Tancred. Once there was a girl named Isabella who left the fan club because she liked someone else. She left the hospital weeks later with a broken arm and a black eye.' Kim shook her head again. 'I can't leave, but I don't want to stay either,' her eyes stared sadly at the browning grass by her feet.

There was a long silence as the two girls debated on the topic.

'Well, you're not gaining anything from staying in the fan club then I suggest you leave. Even though it'll probably hurt, it'll be worth it in the end. It'll make you feel free and then you can like Tren freely,' said Emma, smiling encouragingly. Kim nodded stiffly, but her mind hadn't been changed.

The hunting horn blew, indicating that lunch was over.

'Come on, let's go to class,' Emma said, standing up and holding out her hand to Kim.

Surprised, Kim took it hesitantly.

'Thanks for the warning,' Emma said smiling brightly, but anyone could tell that it was fake.

'Y-You're welcome,' Kim answered stiffly. Emma smiled and waved goodbye before heading off towards the cluster of children exiting the Art Cafeteria.

Alannah was right, Kim thought, more people _are_ joining her side.

Thinking about Alannah, Kim spotted the older girl standing still on the edge of the Art crowd. She was looking directly at the third year, her sapphire blue eyes as cold as ice.

**

* * *

**

**ShadowRose18: **you have to say DUN DUN DUN XD

Anyway, hope you enjoyed that.

I apologize a billion times for not updating, but now I barely even have weekends free

I'm procrastinating on tutor at the moment, which is the only reason why I'm actually writing this.

I wrote most of it in the double Chinese I had XD

Couple of things: I swear I am trying, but it looks like this year, updates will be slower, about one every one and a half, two weeks

And second: look at my profile, under stories there is an update for yesterday (which I managed to slip in before I was dragged away from my computer) and it has all the new ideas that I'm planning on writing.

I'm also in the middle of writing A Vampire with Angel Wings (again check my profile) so yeah… but it's not close to finishing… It might be a one-shot, but it's a long one.

Anyway, enjoy and don't kill me! I'll try to do another chapter ASAP. I SWEAR I am trying, so no killing me (otherwise you really won't get an update XD)

Review even though I don't deserve it T.T


	25. Worth It

**ShadowRose18: **okay, for the first time in AGES, I barely have any homework :D (jumps up and down in glee)

Reason: today we had something similar to an excursion, tomorrow we have a house sport thingy and then it's the long weekend! :D

So I am going to write away!!! :P

P.S. We're up to chapter 25! YAY! :D

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25 – Worth It

Emma and Dannielle were sitting on Emma's bed studying. It was the hour between dinner and sleep, when most girls got ready for bed.

In the middle of a complex math problem, Dannielle looked up to Emma's face. The girl with pale blonde hair, gentle green eyes and great kindness had become very much like an older sister to Danni.

'Emma…' Dannielle murmured, unsure how to begin the conversation.

'Mmm?' asked Emma, her eyes remaining on her essay

'Do…Do you still like Tancred?' Dannielle asked the forbidden question that she had been itching to ask all week.

Emma stopped writing, sighed and looked up at the young mind-reader.

'Does it matter?' the bird-child eventually asked.

Dannielle's eyelids lowered, her eyes searching the blank sheet of lined paper beneath her hand for some sort of answer.

'I…I just want to know that…what you're doing is…worth it…' Dannielle murmured.

'What do you mean?' Emma asked after a moment

Dannielle took a deep breath. 'I want to know whether Tancred is really worth all that you're doing. What Alannah's doing to you,' Emma frowned at this point, 'I mean, I don't think – '

'That's the point!' Emma yelled, standing up. Dannielle looked up at her in surprise.

'You don't think! You never do! You don't know what I'm going through and you never will!' Emma screamed. She was out of control by now, tears running down her face, her words coming out as shaking sobs.

Dannielle stood up and gently wrapped her arms around the older girl.

_Don't break,_ Dannielle thought, sadly, as Emma's tears struck at her heart, bringing it closer and closer to shattering to a thousand pieces.

After a while, Emma controlled her sobs, straightening up and wiping her drying tears.

'I'm… I'm sorry Danni… I didn't mean what… what I just said,' Emma said, sniffing and giving the youngest endowed a watery smile.

Dannielle nodded just as there was a knock on the door.

'C-Come in…' Emma mumbled, surprised

The door swung open and a girl, still in her uniform stood there grinning.

Dannielle gasped, her eyes in complete shock, while Emma's mouth couldn't form the words that she wanted.

'Hey Emma!' said the girl cheerfully, smiling.

'K-Kim…' Emma finally found her voice.

'What…What happened?' Emma asked, the shock settling into her heart like needles.

Dannielle couldn't speak, for the girl before them looked like someone had just tried to kill her.

Her face was bruised, black and blue patches all around her mouth, on her cheeks and on her forehead, while a black ring around her right eye already appearing. There were quite a few cuts and scrapes on her arms and legs, blood dripping down her left leg. She was leaning on her right leg, while her left ankle looked like it was beginning to swell.

'That's why I came to see you, I left the fan club,' Kim said, grinning, then wincing, gingerly touching a bruise on the side of her mouth.

'YOU DID WHAT?!' Emma cried, while Dannielle was still stunned at Kim's image.

'I left the fan club,' Kim said grinning.

Emma just gapped at the brave girl before her.

'W-Why?' asked Dannielle, despite not knowing exactly what they were talking about, she could grasp the basic concept. Kim had left the fan club and was bruised because of it.

Kim smiled, looked behind her, entered the room and then closed the door behind her.

'I thought about what you said Emma,' Dannielle looked at the bird-child, who looked slightly fearful, 'and you were right. I wasn't sure when, or how I was going to do it, but then Alannah came up to me. She saw us talking, so she wanted to know what I was doing. I didn't answer, but I told her that I was leaving the fan club. She got angry with me and started hitting me. But I was luckier than Isabella,' Kim chuckled here, 'it was only Alannah and Mindy there. Isabella had the whole club against her. When they had let out all their anger, Alannah said that I was out of the club, but instead I'd made a new enemy.' Kim smiled a little nervously at this.

'You shouldn't have – ' Emma began but Kim shook her head and gave Emma a re-assuring smile.

'You were right all along Emma. It _was _worth it, honestly. I feel free, and I know… I can like Tren without having to worry about Alannah watching my every move,' Kim said, blushing when she said her crush's name.

Emma took a deep breath. 'I hope you don't come to regret it, that's all,' she murmured. Kim shook her head.

'I won't. I know I won't,' she said, her eyes shining brighter than ever.

* * *

In theory class the next day, Kim had managed to avoid attention so far by keeping her head down and her hair over her face. The teacher was late, and the other students were sitting on desks and chatting to one another

'Hey Kim!' a voice said brightly, sitting down next to her.

'Hey,' she said, keeping her head down, writing down the melody that was playing in her head.

There was a silence, then the manuscript paper beneath her pencil was whisked away.

She turned, rather angrily, to the person who had taken it and her eyes widened when she saw Tren's tousled blonde hair and his aquamarine blue eyes staring at her music.

She turned her head back down and stared at the desk in front of her, trying desperately to calm her heart which was beating a thousand times a minute.

'This is really good,' Tren mused, handing the manuscript paper back to her. She took it, keeping her head down; making sure her hair covered her bruises.

'What's wrong?' Tren asked his voice full of concern.

'Nothing,' Kim answered quickly. Frowning Tren tried to brush away her long brown hair, but Kim quickly turned away.

'I'm fine,' she murmured, keeping her hair in front of her face. This was proving to be harder than she first imagined.

'No you're not. Otherwise you'd let me see,' Tren said, his bright blue eyes serious.

Glancing at him through her hair, Kim flushed, her face turning bright red.

Seeing this, Tren brushed away her hair, revealing her black bruise.

Kim, fearful, quickly brought her hair back in front of her face, before any other students saw it.

'What happened?' Tren whispered, his eyes full of shock.

'I… I… I fell down the stairs in the night, that's all,' she mumbled.

Tren obviously didn't believe her, but he didn't question it.

Gently brushing away her brown hair, Tren smiled when he finally saw her. Kim winced slightly as one of his fingertips brushed against a bruise, but she stared at him, waiting anxiously for his reaction. Would he reel back in pure horror? Or embarrass her in front of the whole class? Or… or… Kim dared not think of any other options, lowering her eyes from his gaze.

'Look at me,' he murmured and she did. His blue eyes shone and his mouth was turned up in a smile.

'Much better,' he said and, leaning over, gently kissed her lips.

**

* * *

**

ShadowRose18:

SQUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (is now in love with the TrenxKim pairing)

Alright the little TrenxKim thing at the end was actually an extra, but it links in with the story, so I kept it in :P

Over all, this was a much longer chapter than the previous one (where I had a bit of writer's block, [my greatest enemy])

Anyway, hope you like it! And please review, as you always do :D

Oh, and there are two more new story ideas on my profile, so check them out!(goes on squealing)


	26. Answers Dipped in Danger

**ShadowRose18:** Hey everyone!

It is the long weekend!!! Yaaaaayyyy XD Which means, I have a hell lot of free time, because I have an extra day :P

I've been writing A Vampire with Angel Wings most of the day, but Twilight-Fangirl-Saf poked me on MSN messenger and wouldn't leave me alone until I said I'd write the next chapter of this (sigh)

Oh well.

Now, the chapters about Kim is over…but the drama at Bloor's Academy is not :P

Anyway, here's the next chapter :D

(Don't worry, Kim and Tren will come back sometime soon :D)

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26 – Answers Dipped in Danger

It was a Thursday afternoon and Gabriel and Billy were jogging around the garden under the watchful eyes of teachers when Charlie joined them.

'Hey!' said Charlie, catching up with them.

'Hi Charlie,' the two said.

'Hey Billy,' Charlie said, talking to the young albino, 'You're in the same class as Dannielle right?'

Billy looked surprise. 'Um, yeah I am, why?'

Charlie glanced at Gabriel before saying: 'Do you think you can ask her what's up with Em?'

Billy thought for a moment. 'I can try…'

Charlie nodded. 'Good.'

* * *

'Now class, we've studied rainforests for quite a while. Today, I'm going to assign you to your partners for your assessment task, which will go towards your term mark,' the teacher said, while some groans were heard in the class.

Billy glanced at Dannielle who sat a few seats away from him. Her face was almost emotionless, but the hint of sadness in her eyes was still visible.

'Yasmin Sarin and Jared Roone,' the teacher was calling out the partners now

'Francesca Clearwater and Joshua Tilpin,'

'Idith Branko and Vincent Paul,'

'Dannielle Moren and Billy Raven,'

Billy was startled. He was paired with Dannielle?

The teacher had finished calling the partners and now all the children were moving to their respective partners.

Dannielle caught his eye and he gathered what he'd need and sat in the chair next to her.

'Do you want to do a poster or a booklet?' she instantly asked.

'I…I don't really mind,' Billy answered. She nodded.

'We'll do a booklet. It's easier,' she said, flipping through her notes.

'O-Okay,' Billy said and took out his notes.

'Can I see your notes?' she asked, seeing his pages of notes. Billy nodded and she took his notebook.

Biting his lip, Billy bravely asked Dannielle, who was reading his notes: 'What's going on with Emma?'

'What do you mean?' Dannielle asked, trying to keep a calm composure and continuing to read.

'What I mean is that Emma hasn't been her normal self lately, and I wanted to know if you could tell me what you know,' Billy said, all in one breath.

Dannielle stiffened and stopped reading his notes.

Sighing she turned to look at him.

'I know you and all of Emma's friends are worried about her, but I can't tell you anything unless Emma wants me to tell you,' Dannielle said. She was trying to hide her worry and sadness, but it showed in her eyes. And Billy could see it.

Billy nodded stiffly and they turned back to their project.

* * *

Dannielle was walking in the cobblestone courtyard with her bag behind her. It was Friday morning and all the students were rushing to catch the bus so that they could go home as soon as possible. Dannielle, though, was walking casually, not eager to return to the miserable mansion that served as a home for her.

She sighed and stared at her feet as they moved over the cobblestones.

'Hey move it!' a kid yelled, shoving her over. Losing her balance, Dannielle fell to the cobblestones, muttering under her breath.

'At least it was sort of an accident,' she murmured as she picked herself up and brushed invisible dirt from her skirt.

'You okay?' a familiar voice said from behind her.

She turned slightly surprised to see Billy Raven.

'Yeah, fine,' she mumbled, picking up her bag.

'Alright, see you on Monday!' Billy said, grinning and taking his own bag to follow Charlie Bone, whom he was spending his weekend with.

Dannielle blinked. That was…surprising. No one usually cared what happened to her. She shook her head and smiled a bit.

Dragging her bag, she walked up to the already almost full green bus waiting to take her to her miserable home.

* * *

Dannielle got off the bus more miserable than when she had gotten on. Her bag felt heavier, the air seemed colder and it looked like it was going to rain. She sighed and picked up her bag and began to walk up the hill to her home while the green bus chugged away polluting the air with its toxic black gas.

The hill was quite steep and the house was at its top. As Dannielle dragged her bag up the slope, a grey, daunting mansion loomed into view, with a grey sky to match.

At the door she took a key from her bag and opened the door.

'Miss Moren!' a young lady, dressed like a maid, said cheerily as Dannielle walked through the black door.

'Hey Jo, I'm home,' Dannielle answered tiredly, pulling her bag in and locking the door behind her.

'Miss Dannielle?' a voice called and soon a middle-aged woman, with brown hair in a bun with loose hair falling on the side of her face and green eyes, appeared from one of the rooms.

'Hi Rina,' Dannielle answered drearily, and began to climb the stairs with her bag.

Taking her bag, Rina smiled.

'Life isn't that bad,' Rina said, knowing Dannielle's thoughts.

'Mmm,' Dannielle said, faking enthusiasm.

She climbed to her room and, when Rina came in with her bag, began to unpack her bag for the scary two and a half days ahead.

* * *

It was almost dinner time on Friday night when a shrill voice pierced through Dannielle's thoughts.

'YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!!!' the voice shrieked.

Dannielle sighed and closed her book. She'd been working on her project, the one with Billy, but once she's been called, she had to go downstairs.

'Coming!' she called, and left her room.

At the bottom of the stairs stood a young woman, in her late twenties and a middle-aged man, who looked in his early thirties, waiting for her. Dannielle descended the stairs slowly; afraid of what was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

'I was just talking with old Mr. Bloor, the grandfather of the headmaster, and he says that you're mixing with the wrong people!' the woman shrieked. The man frowned at Dannielle.

'What is wrong with you? Did we not ORDER you to be friends with the correct people?! The ones who are on the side of the Bloor's?!' the woman screamed as Dannielle stood on the last step.

'I'm sorry, mother, I – ' Dannielle began, somewhat sincerely.

'DO NOT APOLOGIZE TO ME!' the woman screamed, slapping Dannielle's cheek. There was a short silence as Dannielle brought her eyes to look at the woman before her.

'I'm sorry,' Dannielle persisted, eyes level with the woman's.

'YOU -!' The woman had no words to describe her anger at Dannielle, but merely slapped the child in front of her again and again.

When the woman had finally finished, out of breath and red in the face, Dannielle's cheeks were red and a trickle of blood from her mouth was running down her chin.

Dannielle was silent.

* * *

At lunch the next day, Dannielle with a white patch on her right cheek, the woman glanced at the girl opposite her. They were sitting at a large table, with the man sitting at the head and the woman and Dannielle by his side, opposite one another.

'So, child, will you become friends with the right people?' she asked, icily, containing her anger and sawing at the piece of meat before her.

'I already am,' Dannielle answered calmly, taking a drink of water.

The woman's eyes flared open and she stood up, her knife and fork gripped tightly in her hand.

'I _dare_ you to say that again,' she hissed.

'Letina, put down the cutlery,' the man said calmly. The woman obeyed, slowly placing the knife and fork on the table.

Dannielle looked up at her calmly. The man showed no emotion, just watched the scene before him calmly, like it happened every day.

'I already am,' Dannielle repeated, looking at the woman in the eye. The woman's eyes hardened and she walked over to Dannielle who watched her.

_Here we go again,_ Dannielle thought as the woman stood above her, looking like some sort of demonic banshee.

The woman grabbed Dannielle's shiny, sleek black hair and wrenched the girl to her feet.

'You, _girl_, are pathetic!' the woman hissed, shoving Dannielle hard towards the chairs. The top of another chair knocked Dannielle's glasses off and created a long cut across her right eye. The chairs toppled over, falling on Dannielle's body on the floor.

Before the young girl could pick herself up, she was pulled up by her hair and pushed into the wall.

'WE GIVE YOU SO MUCH AND YOU WON'T EVEN FOLLOW SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS BEFRIEND THE RIGHT PEOPLE?!?!?!' Letina screeched, picking Dannielle's body up, by the front of her shirt, from the floor. Dannielle's right eye was bleeding heavily, and there were a number of cuts on her forehead, but she still looked up at Letina with her left eye and mouthed the forbidden words. _I already am_.

Letina screamed and threw Dannielle at the chairs again. Furious, the woman grabbed a knife from the table and began to walk towards her fallen figure, but Rina stood in front of Dannielle, with tears running down her face.

'Ma'am,' she said, still trying to be respectful, 'I understand that you are angry at Miss Dannielle, but you are going to kill her,' Rina choked a little, but didn't move.

'She's right Letina,' the man said, taking the knife out of the woman's hand.

'I think our daughter has learnt her lesson,' he murmured. The woman scoffed.

'Some daughter,' she said, swearing, 'she's not worthy to have even been born,'

With that, the couple walked off. Rina and Jo, who had been watching from the kitchen door, rushed up to Dannielle. Turning over the child's body, Dannielle let out a small groan.

'Miss Dannielle, are you okay?' Rina whispered.

'Why…?' Dannielle said, blood flowing through her hair but not staining the royal red carpet.

'Miss Moren!' Jo cried, bursting into tears.

'Why…did you…stop…her?' Dannielle coughed, blood coming out of her mouth.

'She was going to kill you!' Rina cried, horrified at Dannielle asking why Rina had defended her.

'You should have let her…kill me…' Dannielle whispered as Letina's words ran through her brain.

_She's not worthy to have even been born._

* * *

A few minutes later, Dannielle staggered up to her room, her clothes blood-stained.

'Miss Dannielle!' Rina cried, trying to help the young girl.

'Leave me alone, Rina,' Dannielle murmured, closing the door to the woman.

'Dannielle…' the woman murmured, fist against the door. Turning around to look at the roof and lean against the door, she spoke to an unknown person.

'What would you do, Jamie?' Rina murmured, eyes filled with sadness.

* * *

With one eye bleeding, it was hard for Dannielle to find her bag. One of the things she left in her bag was the first aid kit, so that she wouldn't have to remember it on Monday morning. Pulling it out, she began to clean and bandage her wounds.

When she finished, she put the first aid kit back into her bag and cleaned the blood that had dripped onto her bag. Staring at it with her left eye she sighed.

'This is why I have a first aid kit,' she murmured, 'because anything can happen.'

* * *

It was Monday morning and everyone was gathering for morning assembly. No one had seen Dannielle yet and all her friends were beginning to worry.

As Dr. Bloor stood up to speak, the door opened and Dannielle stepped in.

'Care to explain why you are so late, Miss Moren?' Dr. Bloor boomed. The whole of Bloor's Academy turned towards the girl.

Most children would be uncomfortable in that position, especially when the students began to whisper to each other, but Dannielle was un-moved.

'I missed the bus sir, and had to walk all the way from Misfortune Lane,' she answered calmly.

'Misfortune Lane?' Dr. Bloor asked. Dannielle nodded.

'A great distance to walk, but no matter, let us begin today's assembly,' Dr. Bloor said, addressing all the students, while Dannielle took her seat in the back row.

The students' chatter died away, but once assembly was over it would be the talk of the entire academy.

Dannielle Moren had arrived late with bandages over her forehead, right eye and band-aids all over her arms, legs and her cheek.

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** now everyone is going to say: poor Dannielle.

There IS a reason as to why this happened to Dannielle, so don't think I'm being horrible and mean, even though I am a little T.T

Anyway, enjoy the update! And review! :D


	27. Explanations

**ShadowRose18:** being poked by a friend on MSN is so fun…not (sigh)

As soon as I sign in, Twilight-Fangirl-Saf is nudging me and telling me to write JoM -.-;

Oh well, here's the next chapter.

P.S. I wrote this on Friday night, but my laptop (which might have a virus O.O) wouldn't load Fanfiction and then Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload any chapters D:… so now that it's FINALLY letting me, here's the next chapter! And Vampire ch. 3 is up straight after this :D

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27 – Explanations

Dannielle sat in silence in Geography while the entire class surrounded her. The teacher, meek and unsure how to control the class, was trying to get students to return to their seats and work but wasn't getting very far. Billy, although sitting in the seat next to Dannielle, had been pushed out of the circle that surrounded the girl.

Sitting silently, reading her notes, while the rest of the class surrounded her, Dannielle ignored the whole commotion and just continued to work on her project. After a while, people started doing things to get her attention: loud noises, poking her, waving a hand in front of her face, but Dannielle simply ignored it all.

Joshua Tilpin, standing in front of the endowed child, was fed up. He grabbed her notebook from her hands and held it in front of her, taunting her.

'Tell us about your bandages and then I'll give you back your book,' Joshua said smugly.

For a moment Dannielle didn't move, and the class was wondering whether Joshua's actions had been effective or not, but slowly, her head rose to glare at the boy before her.

'Give it back,' Dannielle said slowly, in a whisper, sounding dangerous.

'Tell us about them,' Joshua said looking at her eyes, one of them covered.

'Yeah! Tell us!' the children cried.

'No. Now give it back,' she answered, glaring at him with her pale blue eye.

Joshua passed the book to the person behind him so that she couldn't reach out to grab it.

Folding his arms, he shook his head. 'No. Answer our questions.'

Meanwhile the book was being passed further and further until it was passed to Billy who was at the back, trying to get through the crowd to Dannielle.

'Fine, I'll answer ONE question, that's all,' she said, glaring at Joshua.

Billy returned to his desk and pushed through the slightly thinner crowd between his chair and Dannielle's.

'You don't have to,' Billy said, passing the book back to Dannielle who, although slightly surprised, took the book back gladly.

Joshua just glared at the young albino, who avoided his gaze.

'CHILDREN! RETURN TO YOUR SEATS!' Dr. Bloor's voice bellowed above all the chatter of Billy's 'traitorous' behavior.

With a few cries of exclamation and lots of shuffling, the children scurried back to their seats, much to the relief of their meek teacher.

'I'm so sorry, Dr. Bloor,' the teacher gasped, out of breath from trying to yell above the noise.

'No matter, continue the class,' Dr. Bloor answered, not even looking at her. His cold eyes were placed firmly on the bandaged face and head of Dannielle.

'I have a message from my grandfather,' Dr. Bloor announced to her, she looked up slightly.

Leaning close so others wouldn't hear, Dr. Bloor whispered a message from old Ezekiel Bloor.

At the end of it, Dannielle nodded, understanding. Her eyes returned to her book, but her mind was elsewhere.

Meanwhile, Dr. Bloor straightened up, adjusted his tie, murmured a farewell and strode out the door, whilst the children watched him.

'Dannielle?' Billy asked. The youngest endowed turned to him, her eye filled with fear and sadness that she was desperately trying to hide.

Wearing the best reassuring smile he could manage, the endowed albino said: 'Let's work on our project.'

* * *

'Are you sure you're okay?' Billy asked as he and Dannielle walked towards the Cafeterias. Dannielle nodded, sniffing slightly.

Looking around and seeing the empty corridor, Billy looked at Dannielle.

'What did Dr. Bloor tell you? From Mr. Ezekiel,' Billy said, stopping.

Dannielle looked up at him, with a wide, fearful eye. Lowering her gaze to the floor, Dannielle sniffed again, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow.

'I – I can't tell you that,' she murmured, a tear falling.

Billy's shoulders sagged, saddened. 'Dannielle…' he murmured.

Gripping her books tightly against her chest, Dannielle bit her lip, considering it. Billy waited.

'Mr. E-Ezekiel said that this time was just a warning,' she whispered, so quietly that Billy had to lean closer to hear. 'The next time I disobey, it'll be the real thing.'

'What does he mean?' Billy asked. Dannielle turned to face him and, realizing that their faces were only inches apart, Billy flushed.

'I'm… supposed to be friends with the other endowed. Like…Manfred and Joshua and all of them, but I'm not like that, I…I can't stand them,' she whispered. Billy nodded and looked at the blue sky outside.

'Don't let them bully you,' he murmured, eyes on the sky, head in the clouds. Dannielle looked at him curiously. 'If you let them know that you're scared of them and will do what they say, they'll keep bullying you for things like that,' he said, turning his eyes away from the sky and smiling at her. Neither spoke for a long time, Dannielle shocked with the young boy's words and Billy unsure what to say, but after a while Dannielle looked at her feet, nodded and walked in thoughtful silence to the Art Cafeteria.

* * *

Everyone talked and talked around her, their voices merging with others to make a wall of sound. Emma sat in the Art Cafeteria, staring at the pile of mush on her plate.

'Hey Em!' Tancred's fake cheerful voice barely pierced through the wall of sound around the bird-child. Emma murmured a greeting in reply and continued to stare at her food.

Tancred stared at her pale face for a moment before asking:

'Aren't you going to eat it?'

Emma looked up at him, her eyes dulled from their usual bright green. The she looked back at her food and shrugged.

'Doesn't look too appetizing, probably not,' she answered, still staring at it and poking at it with a fork. Tancred frowned a little.

'You should eat, you look a little thinner,' he murmured, touching her cheek. She flinched and stared at him like he was some sort of insect.

'I'm _fine_,' she answered coldly, picking up her plate and leaving the Cafeteria.

Tancred watched her as the walked towards the Cafeteria doors, but they opened before she left and in walked Dannielle. The young girl seemed lost in her thoughts, but she turned back out the door when she saw Emma leaving.

* * *

'What happened to you?' Emma asked in the empty corridor as the two made their way to stop at their dorm before going to their next class.

Dannielle didn't say anything, just stared at her feet as they made their way across the cold stones.

'Parents were mad, that's all,' she answered after a minute.

'That's all?!' cried Emma. 'You look like someone tried to kill you!'

'I'm fine,' answered Dannielle. _That's what I said to Tancred,_ thought Emma. The older girl frowned.

'No you're not,' she said sharply.

'Well, you're not either, so now you know how Tancred feels,' Dannielle answered, annoyed, walking off stiffly but quickly.

Dannielle had marched off almost instantly, but she still managed to catch the look on Emma's face. Emma's eyes had widened and her mouth dropped open. Dannielle didn't apologize, for it was the truth and she was right. As usual.

* * *

Billy sat on his bed, his head dropping forward in sleepiness. He needed to talk to Charlie, but the older boy was on an errand for Matron. The other boys were in their beds, tossing, trying to find a comfortable position. Billy had told Fidelio and Gabriel that they needed to talk, but Charlie was taking an awfully long time.

Finally, Charlie returned, rather tired, changed and then flopped onto his bed. He was drifting to sleep when he was shaken awake by the young endowed.

'Charlie! Charlie! Come on! Wake up! I have information!' Billy whispered urgently. Gabriel and Fidelio were climbing out of bed to join them.

'I'm up, I'm up,' Charlie said groggily, sitting up. Billy sighed. Sitting on Charlie's bed, the boys held a whispered meeting.

'I talked to Dannielle. Today, in class, Dr. Bloor came in from Ezekiel Bloor,' Billy said. Charlie was suddenly alert.

'That old man?' Fidelio whispered. Billy nodded.

'Mr. Ezekiel passed the message that what happened was a warning and the next time she disobeyed, it would be the real thing,' Billy said, pausing rather dramatically.

'Wait… You mean she got beaten senseless as a _warning_?!' hissed Gabriel, eyes wide. Billy nodded.

'Then what's the real thing?' asked Fidelio.

'Probably something a lot worse,' murmured Charlie. 'Go on Billy,'

'Anyway, I asked her what he meant, and she said that she's supposed to be friends with the other endowed. Like the Branko Twins, Joshua, Dorcus, Dagbert and Manfred. She said that she doesn't want to though, she can't stand them,' Billy whispered.

Charlie looked thoughtful, but nodded for Billy to continue. Billy, this time, shook his head.

'That's all she told me, but it tells us a lot,' Billy said, thinking of the youngest endowed. Charlie nodded.

'It does,' murmured Charlie. 'This is getting more complicated than I thought,'

'I'm just confused on one thing,' Fidelio whispered. The others nodded, indicating that he should continue.

'Who beat Dannielle up, though?' he asked.

'Ezekiel obviously,' answered Gabriel. Billy and Charlie shook their heads.

'Ezekiel is old and can't walk anymore,' said Charlie.

'Let alone beat up a little girl until she's unconscious,' added Billy.

'But then,' Gabriel whispered, 'who beat her up?'

No one spoke. Billy bit his lip.

'I think…' Billy paused as the boys' heads turned towards him, 'I think it was someone Dannielle knew. Like… Someone in her house.'

'Wait, you mean like her parents?' asked Charlie. Billy nodded.

'Child abuse isn't uncommon you know,' he whispered.

'Still! Even if it is child abuse, they wouldn't kill her… right?' Gabriel asked, a little fearful.

'I don't know,' Charlie murmured, and then raised his head to look at the three boys before him. 'But I do know this: We need to get Em back, and Dannielle is her support. Dannielle is in trouble and we need to help her. Now.'

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** okay, I've found talking about Dannielle's EYE is a little freaky. I mean, two eyes is FINE, but ONE eye… a little eerie.

Anyway, I always listen to music when I write, but this time when I was thinking and actually listening to the lyrics, I realized that the song I was listening to sort of fit Dannielle. Starting the song again, I found that it really DID fit Dannielle.

Anyway, if you have it, listen to Going Under by Evanescence. It fits! If you think about it ;P

ANYWAY! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! P: Please review!

P.S. go to my profile and look at my pic for an image that has Dannielle's hairstyle...kinda DX


	28. Fear Turns into Hatred,

**ShadowRose18:** okay, if I wrote this the night before last, I'd be in a badly depressed mood, but I'm all good now.

Reason: my computer died of a virus (though my brother suspects hardware damage) and I lost a hell lot of stuff with it

Thankfully, I backed-up JoM, so I'm not behind :D

Anyway, here's the next chapter! I got to hold out until the holidays in just over a week DX

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28 – Fear Turns Into Hatred….

'The little _bitch_!' Alannah shrieked, fuming and pacing back and forth in the empty art room.

'Calm down Alannah, we can get back at her remember?' Mindy reminded her, already bored by the leader's rants.

Alannah bit the edge of her thumb, a habit which indicated she was thinking. Mindy sat on an art stool and watched her.

'I know… I know! But how…' Alannah muttered to herself. Mindy rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Alannah stopped and looked up at Mindy. Mindy blinked, surprised and confused as Alannah's mouth grew into a smile that could only be one of pure evilness.

* * *

'Dannielle!' Billy's voice called to her as they left the King's Room. She turned abruptly and the young albino almost crashed into her.

'Sorry,' he mumbled and Dannielle smiled.

'What is it?' she asked, as he tried to catch his breath.

'The project. For Geography. Have you finished it?' he asked, straightening up.

'It's due tomorrow right?' Dannielle asked. Billy nodded.

'It'll be done,' she smiled and Billy beamed.

'Great! Thanks Danni!' he called after as he ran to catch up with Charlie, Gabriel and Fidelio.

Dannielle didn't move, her smile slowly changing into one of sadness and regret.

* * *

Everyone was getting ready for bed when Alannah swept past Emma, murmuring a few words.

'Tonight, we talk.'

Emma didn't flinch, didn't even look back at her, but she had heard the older girl.

What was going to happen tonight? Emma wondered, but remained silent as a stone.

* * *

When Alannah knew that everyone was asleep, she crept out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. As she tied the rope around her waist, a figure woke from the bed opposite her. Emma stood, put on her dressing gown and followed Alannah out the dorm room. Neither of them heard the rustle of sheets as they closed the door behind them.

'What's going on Alannah?' Emma asked, no emotion coming from her voice.

Alannah frowned. 'It's time to change our deal,' she said firmly, controlling her anger.

'Change it? Why?' Emma asked, fear creeping into her voice, which she tried to swallow.

'You made mistakes, Emma,' Alannah didn't hide the distaste for the bird-child when she mentioned her name, 'and you'll have to pay for them.'

Emma just nodded dumbly.

The sound of footsteps made both of them jump. Alannah motioned for Emma to follow her and they moved further down the corridor near the stairs.

'Now, we initially agreed on you do a week of homework for me, and then the kid is protected for two, right?' Alannah said. Emma prevented herself from wincing at Dannielle being called a kid, but nodded.

'Now, it's changed. You do a week of homework for me, and the kid is protected for a week. Are we clear?' Alannah said, her anger beginning to leak out.

Emma's eyes widened. 'But that means - !'

'Yes, you will always be doing my work. Now, are we clear?' Alannah said, her voice dangerous.

Emma swallowed the fear inside her and nodded.

'Good. One more thing to pay for,' Alannah murmured. Emma looked up at her, silent and fearful.

What happened next was silent, shocking and evil.

'Tancred's first kiss,' Alannah murmured. Then she put her hands on Emma's shoulders and pushed her. Emma, standing at the top of the stairs, fell. Alannah had watched from the top of the stairs as Emma's face froze in its shocked state. Her body crashed against the hard wooden steps until she rolled to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, blood beginning to flow from her head. That was when she heard the startled gasp from further down the corridor.

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** oh it's wonderful being evil every once in a while XD

Yes, it's a cliffy :P And yes, I do feel wonderfully evil :D

I'll try to write before the weekend, but worst comes to worst, the next chapter will be this weekend.

Mwahaha! Review because I'm evil :P

P.S. The bit with Dannielle and Billy was obviously an extra, because this chapter was too short and I couldn't bear leaving it so short T.


	29. and Hatred Destroys the Heart

**ShadowRose18:** I am about to drop on this keyboard.

We had a project due a couple of days ago and I stayed up until 1am trying to finish it. Twilight-Fangirl-Saf, who was working with me, actually fell asleep on her laptop XD

Anyway, just a note about the chapter titles, chapter 28 was supposed to have … at the end of it, but stupid Fanfiction wouldn't let me, so it's a comma. The chapter titles of 28 and 29 are supposed to link, so it would end up: Fear Turns Into Hatred…and Hatred Destroys the Heart.

Anyway, yes, the ending of the last chapter was a cliffy, and here I answer your question: who is the "mysterious gasper"? XDDDD

Here we go!

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29 – …and Hatred Destroys The Heart

Noticing the frequent glances between Alannah and Emma before they slept, Dannielle understood that something was going to happen. However, despite her desperate attempts to stay awake, she fell asleep and only woke to the quiet closing of the door. Quickly climbing out of bed she put on her dressing gown and opened the door with as little noise possible. She could hear them quietly talking to each other, but she couldn't understand what they were saying.

Treading as quietly as possible, Dannielle inched further along the corridor. Then the door to another dorm room opened and a girl came out, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She went into the bathroom, but her footsteps had spooked the two older girls, who had moved further away.

Muttering under her breath, Dannielle slowly inched closer. She could see Emma and Alannah talking under the single light in the corridor. They were standing by the stairs and Dannielle noticed that Emma was trembling slightly.

Dannielle stood just on the edge of the darkness and could just make out the words that Alannah was saying. She frowned when Alannah called her a kid, but noticed Emma wince.

'Good. One more thing to pay for,' Alannah said. She whispered a few words that Dannielle couldn't hear. Then, she put her hands on Emma's shoulders and pushed her.

Dannielle's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

Emma tumbled down the stairs, her voice silent in shock. As she rolled to a stop, her body in a motionless position and blood flowing from her head, Dannielle couldn't hold back the shocked gasp that escaped her.

The youngest endowed clamped her mouth with her hand, as if it could take back the sound she had made, but it was too late. Alannah had heard her.

Within a second, Alannah had reached her. The older girl grabbed Dannielle's arm and dragged her back to the dorm. The mind-reader tried to call out so that someone would notice that Em was injured, but fear and shock choked her words back.

The dorm room door slammed as Alannah dragged Dannielle in and then Dannielle found herself against a wall, Alannah's hands holding her by the front of her pajama top, her feet off the floor.

'You…!' Alannah gritted her teeth from doing whatever her evil mind wanted to do to the youngest student. Dannielle's eyes were still full of fear, more for Emma than for herself as it should have been.

'You will _not_ tell anyone about this!' hissed Alannah, her face centimeters from Dannielle's.

'I – I don't care what happens! You didn't have to do that! You could have killed her!' Dannielle cried out. Their conversation was stopped when they heard a scream.

Someone had found Emma.

* * *

It was a girl named Lucy who had discovered Emma. She'd woken up to go to the bathroom, noticed something at the bottom of the stairs and screamed when she realized that it was a person. Lucy, after screaming, had sunk to the floor, shocked and unable to move. Soon, another girl from one of the dorm rooms came out to see what was happening and within a minute, all the girls had come out of their dorms. They stood at the top of the stairs and murmured to each other.

Olivia, grumbling about all the commotion, made her way to the front. Upon discovering that it was Emma, her best friend, she ran down the stairs as fast as she could without tripping over.

'Em! Em!' Olivia was panicking by now, her hands shaking. She couldn't touch the bird-child, in fear of making her injuries worse.

'WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!' Matron's thunderous voice roared. She was so angry, she almost stepped on Emma.

A couple of girls scurried back to their dorms, but most remained at the top of the stairs, their chatter silenced.

Some boys had followed Matron, hiding in the shadows as not to be discovered. Tancred was one of them and once he saw Emma, he ran forward.

'Em?!' Tancred cried, standing behind Olivia, his eyes wide.

Olivia turned to him slowly, tears running down her face. She sniffed, lowered her head and quickly wiped her face with her sleeve.

Soon Charlie, Gabriel, Billy and Lysander came forward. Kim emerged from the crowd and descended the stairs slowly and solemnly.

Tancred's mouth was hanging open, trying to acknowledge that the motionless figure before him as the girl he loved so dearly.

As Lysander's hand rested gently on Tancred's shoulder, the information finally sunk in.

Wind swirled around Tancred, a small wind to begin, which gradually become stronger.

Olivia screamed and Charlie grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the out-of-control storm-bringer.

'Tancred!' Lysander yelled, gripping onto his best friend's shoulder, about to be blown away. However the blonde-haired endowed was lost to his memories. Emma's smile, her laughter, her bright shining eyes, Emma in the form of a strong-willed Tollroc, the images and sounds ran through Tancred's mind. The final image was the one he saw before him. Emma, on the floor, motionless and bleeding, her eyes closed.

'TANCRED!' Lysander yelled again.

'He can't hear you!' Charlie tried to yell out, shielding Olivia from the wind and holding his arm over his eyes.

'Tancred! Stop! You'll hurt Em!' Lysander yelled. For a moment, it seemed like Tancred hadn't heard him, but then the wind died away. Tancred's body, exhausted from the amount of uncontrolled emotion, collapsed into Lysander's waiting arms. Olivia was sobbing on Charlie's shoulder as the music boys watched the two older boys.

Lysander, silent and worried, sighed slightly.

'Tancred. You idiot.'

Everyone was silent, but Billy broke the silence when he noticed someone missing.

'Where's Dannielle?' the young albino whispered.

* * *

Dannielle and Alannah had heard most of the commotion outside. Lucy's scream, the dorm rooms opening and the mutters between the girls. Matron yelling at them and then wind, strong and angry, speeding down the corridor, causing the door to rattle against the frame.

The other girls in their dorm had woken up when Lucy had screamed and Alannah ordered them outside, so that others wouldn't suspect anything from their dorm.

'Listen, _brat_, Tolly made mistakes and she paid for them. That's all there is to it,' Alannah murmured darkly.

'You didn't have to kill her!' Dannielle cried, tears choking back her other words.

Alannah was furious and she pushed Dannielle harder against the wall.

'Now you listen. If you tell _anyone_, anyone at all, you'll regret it,' Alannah whispered, her eyes glaring into the pale blue eyes of the mind-reader.

Dannielle swallowed, preparing herself. 'Go ahead. Kill me if you have to, but I'm not letting you hurt Em anymore,' Dannielle answered, keeping her voice, eyes and mind calm.

Alannah's mouth turned up into an evil smirk. 'Oh I won't kill you, but understand this, brat. You tell anyone and both you _and _Tolly will pay for it.'

With that, Alannah dropped Dannielle, who sunk to the floor, walked out of the room and joined the crowd at the top of the stairs.

Dannielle leaned against the wall for a moment, trembling, tears running down her face before slowly standing. Her knees struggled to support her as she opened the door. She didn't bother wiping her tears; they would continue to fall, no matter what she did.

She stood apart from the crowd, on the edge of the darkness where she had been standing only a few minutes before, and looked down at the scene before her.

Tancred was unconscious, or asleep, on the floor with Lysander holding onto him supportively. Olivia, obvious because of her fading fluro yellow and pink hair, was crying onto Charlie's shoulder, who had his arms around her and seemed to be blushing. Matron had just finished inspecting Emma and, with the help of some students, including Gabriel and Fidelio, they moved her towards the infirmary.

Dannielle still couldn't stop crying, her tears falling to the carpet below her bare feet. She lifted her glasses and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, to see properly. It was only after she had cleared her eyesight from the blurriness of salty tears did she notice Billy staring up at her.

Her mouth opened slightly, words almost escaping her lips, but she quickly closed it. She bit her lip, then, hesitantly and with glances towards the young albino, she made her way towards the bathroom.

She needed to be alone. She needed to vent out her anger at herself for being unable to help Em.

**

* * *

**

**ShadowRose18: **DANNIELLE!!!!!!!!! T.T

I hope Tancred gets better :/

And I finally found a place to fit in a few small CharlieOlivia moments! Hope I helped fill in the lack of CharlieOlivia ness DX

Sorry for leaving all of you with a cliff hanger last time (but it's so fun being evil sometimes T.T), so here's an extra long chapter to make up for it :D

I have to do homework now, but I'm pretty sure I'll start procrastinating in a bit, so you might get the next chapter soon :3

Anyway, please review, while I attempt to do homework T.T


	30. The Witness' Tears

**ShadowRose18:** Yup, you guessed it. I'm procrastinating.

Procrastination is a good pal of mine, known to those who have been reading JoM from the very start. He usually comes along on weekends or when I have work that I don't believe is very important :/

Sometimes I kick him away, but he slowly lures me away from homework and quite often I end up playing games or talking to friends or writing this.

ANYWAY! Random rant there, but here's the next chapter!

P.S. I only just realized that in the previous chapter I described Dannielle's EYES, forgetting that one of them was half blinded by Letina. So I'll say that her scarred eye had healed enough to no longer needing to be covered, so she had her two eyes, one with a scar, okay? Only because I was idiotic enough to forget about it.

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30 – The Witness' Tears

After seeing Dannielle crying, Billy knew they had to do something. By now Tancred had woken up, Olivia was slowly stopping her tears and Gabriel and Fidelio had returned from the infirmary, reporting that Em was going to be okay. After Billy told them his news, of seeing Dannielle crying, the seven decided to talk to the child the next day.

It was only when the seven, and the few girls who had not yet gone to bed, heard a crash from one of the rooms did they react. They knew, without having to say anything, that it was Dannielle.

They ran up the stairs that Em had only recently fallen down and down the corridor to the shared bathroom. Lysander logically sent the other girls to bed, knowing the situation was all but pretty. The cubicles were empty, but at the end of the line of sinks stood Dannielle, her back to them, in her lilac dressing gown. Her hair was out and her black pyjama pants could be seen. Her left arm hung limply by her side, her hand barely visible from the long sleeves, but they could all see one thing coming from her sleeves.

Blood.

* * *

'Dannielle…?' Billy called nervously. Dannielle whirled around to face them, her eyes looking wild and fearful. Beneath her unscarred left eye, red blood was dripping down her cheek, while tears ran like an unending stream.

Dannielle stepped back, as if frightened. However, the glass cup that she had thrown against the wall lay in pieces just by her feet and, in stepping back, she stepped on one of the shards of glass.

'Dannielle!' all seven exclaimed as she cried out. She fell back, stopping her fall with her hand, but causing more cuts to herself. Billy ran forward, followed by the others, but she backed away from them. Stopped by the wall against her back, she brought her knees up to her chest and held them there with her blood covered hands.

'Dannielle…' Billy murmured, crouching by her feet, avoiding the glass. Gabriel silently picked up the shards of glass.

'What's wrong?' Lysander asked gently from behind Billy. Dannielle sniffed and then her eyes misted over once again. She put her chin to her chest and cried.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, but was likely only a few minutes, Dannielle raised her head, rubbing her eyes with her dressing gown sleeve.

'What's wrong?' Lysander calmly asked again.

Dannielle sniffed once more before speaking, more to her knees than anyone.

'I...I feel so helpless. I couldn't do anything for Em and even though I woke up this time, I was still too late. Em – Em just keeps getting hurt and I can never do anything! I'm so pathetic! She was right to say that I'm not worthy to have even been born…' Dannielle murmured, her tears still falling.

'Who said you weren't worthy to be born?!' Lysander demanded.

Dannielle looked up at him, but shook her head. Lysander sighed.

'Was it the person who hurt Em?' he asked. Again Dannielle shook her head.

'Do you know who hurt Em?' Tancred asked. Dannielle hesitated before nodding slowly.

Olivia gasped and Tancred stood shocked for a moment.

Then, crouching by the 8-year-old, he grabbed her shoulders.

'Who was it?!' Tancred demanded. Dannielle shook her head.

'I – I can't tell you,' she answered, her voice small.

'You're willing to let Emma get hurt again?!' Tancred cried, while Lysander tried to get him to let go of the young child.

'NO!' Dannielle yelled, surprising everyone. 'I'm not willing! But if I tell anyone, she'll hurt Em! I don't care if she KILLS me! I'm not worth anything! But Em…! Em…Em's worth everything…' Dannielle trailed off, her anger gone.

Tancred was so shocked, his hands slowly letting go of the mind-reader's shoulders as tears fell down her face again, which she desperately tried to wipe away.

'You are worth something,' a small voice murmured and Dannielle pulled her sleeve away to see Billy smiling gently at her.

'Everyone is worth something, there's no such person who isn't worth something,' Billy smiled and Dannielle couldn't move.

Lysander glanced between the two youngest endowed. Billy, smiling gently, crouching in front of her; Dannielle, red-eyed and bloodied, staring back at him with wide eyes. He sighed. He hated ruining such touching moments.

'Either way, we have to get you to the infirmary,' Lysander said, standing up and stretching. Dannielle smiled a little.

'It's okay. I'll be fine,' she said, getting up shakily, using the wall for support. Brushing off the little pieces of glass from her feet she began to walk towards to door.

Lysander, however, wasn't going to let her go so easily, like last time. He marched up to her, picked up her small and light body and began to walk out the door. Fidelio chuckled at Dannielle's surprised face, but they all knew that she wouldn't be okay, even if she did go to the infirmary.

* * *

It was the talk of Bloor's Academy. Emma Tolly had fallen down the stairs in the night. Everyone suspected that she was on her way to the toilet and, half-asleep, had fallen, but her group of friends knew better than that.

Someone had pushed her and Dannielle knew.

There was also another rumour that Dannielle Moren had smashed a glass against the bathroom wall. Despite Olivia's later attempt at cleaning up the mess, small pieces of glass and unnoticed blood remained. There was also the missing glass for one poor girl.

Dannielle's absence throughout the day only caused the rumour to grow more and more dramatic.

Billy tried to tell others that she hadn't tried to kill herself, as one of the rumours claimed, but in vain. The more dramatic it was, the faster it spread.

It was only in the King's Room was Dannielle seen. Her right eye was once again covered in a bandage, while her hands were wrapped in white bandages. She honestly looked like someone had tried to kill her, or, as some might have suspected, like she had tried to kill herself.

Taking her place next to Billy and empty space of Emma, she pulled out her notebook. However her left hand could barely hold her pencil.

'What happened?' Billy whispered to her.

Without looking at him, she answered bluntly 'I punched the wall,'

'Hey Dannielle!' Joshua Tilpin piped up, ignoring Manfred's glare. 'Is it true you tried to kill yourself?'

'Tilpin! Shut up!' Manfred snapped, but Joshua ignored him.

'No,' Dannielle answered flatly, not even looking up at her work. Her writing was wobbly and barely legible.

After a while she gave up and read her textbook instead.

'Then why do you look like a mummy?' one of the twins asked. The two twins giggled evilly, while Joshua grinned and even Dorcus smiled.

'She does not!' Billy cried out, jumping out of his seat, his red eyes alight. Manfred glared him back into his chair.

'Oh, you're right! She needs to cover her face!' the other twin cried out and, using their telekinesis, pressed a piece of paper against her face.

'Stop it!' Manfred roared while Dannielle calmly and slowly pulled the paper off her face, a sad frown on her face.

Joshua grinned. He liked Dannielle, but he liked teasing her even more.

'Aw, don't be sad, little one, turn that frown upside down,' he said, frowning and then using his hands to pull it up into a grin. The twins laughed and high fived him, while Dannielle didn't move.

Joshua looked at her, wondering if she had heard him. He opened his mouth to repeat what he just said, but in the flash, Dannielle was beside him, her left eye looking dark and dangerous, her fist raised.

'It might hurt to hit you, but it would so be worth it,' she whispered, her voice dangerous.

'Ooooh!' Joshua mocked, pretending to be scared, 'I'm so afraid! Don't hurt me!' his voice was trying to imitate a damsel in distress.

Dannielle's fist flew so quickly, everyone only registered what happened when they saw that Joshua's seat was empty and he was on the floor. Dannielle stood above him, glaring at him while he raised his arms in feeble defence.

'MOREN! DETENTION!' Manfred roared, his face going red.

She looked up at him calmly, lowering her fist.

'Fine by me. It was worth it and I'm much happier staying here,' she answered, and then marched out the door, leaving her books on the table.

Embarrassed that his order didn't affect her, Manfred vented out his anger at the rest of the endowed, ordering them to do their homework.

Billy, however, always watched the door, waiting for Dannielle to walk back in the door. She never did.

_**

* * *

**_

EXTRA: Painless Agony

For my last remaining family member, I sacrifice myself. We are both cursed and I live only to find the cure. In vain I have tried to find the cure, trying toxic looking potions from crazed old brew-masters, only to end up unable to sleep and unable to feel.

I watch my sibling suffer; unable to comprehend why they suffer. I may not be able to feel any pain in my body, but my heart still hurts and it aches to see them suffer.

It is my life's purpose. To free them from their misery, not my own. If it were not for them, I would be long dead. To live is an agony for me. To die seems like bliss.

I would not be missed. I live the life of the person I am; a wretched being.

Besides, I hold vast power. Evil tries to obtain me, the prized possession, but I always escape. If I die, there would be no danger to those I care for.

Yes. Once I have found a cure, I will let myself die.

**

* * *

**

**ShadowRose18: **Hope you liked the extra :P When writing down all my extras I noticed that I wrote them in chapter 10 and chapter 20. And I was like: oh… I didn't know I created a pattern XD So yeah, since it's chapter 30 (yay!) here's another extra. I'll leave it up to you to guess who it is! :D Though I kind of doubt anyone will get it, and I can't tell because it'll spoil future chapters DX

Anyway, I really really REALLY hate Letina for saying that Dannielle wasn't worth being born. Grrr…. But, well, people are evil and we can all hate 'em :D

My favourite line: Lysander: "He hated ruining such touching moments" XDDD

Hehe, yup, there's quite a lot of BillyDanni in there (and it seems like Lysander noticed XD)

Now, I have to do all the work I've been procrastinating on T.T

I have a birthday party tomorrow and a family dinner too… I only just remembered them both.

So I think I'm screwed…

(sigh) oh well! I got this group of chapters off my chest.

Just to let you know, there's one more main group of chapters, which is actually divided into two sub-groups, and then it'll probably be the end of JoM (le gasp! Finally!).

After that the sequel will come in. I'm likely to call it Demon of Curses, which will focus a bit more on Dannielle and… (Drum roll) the Dark Archer! (If you have another suggestion for the title, surrounding the idea of curses, then tell me ;))

Anyway, armed with this new info, I hope it'll keep you satisfied until next Friday when I'll be off school and will write like crazy.

I hope to get JoM finished before school starts again in late April. If I get that done, I'll be very relieved. Demon of Curses will likely take until the end of the year (if I update like crazy in the holidays) but I'm not sure. My idea for that isn't as organised as this one. The last one, Voice of Hope, will be very mixed up. It'll introduce a character; develop a lot on the other characters and relationships and then end. Its length will depend on how much I develop all the characters O.o

Since I'm on a rant, I'll tell you that after the JoM trilogy (which will take forever) I'll be writing Mistaken Sacrifice, and possible writing the next generation story at the same time. Not sure yet.

Anyway, I had a major rant right there. All those little stories on my profile will get done along the way, every now and again.

Actually, now I remember I should be writing Vampire. Ah crap… Oh well, I'm screwed anyway, may as well.

Vampire will be coming soon! :D In the mean time review for my procrastination skills DX


	31. The New Endowed at Bloor's Academy

**ShadowRose18:** ah, I'm an idiot

I shouldn't have put up that extra, but oh well

I don't care anymore! I'm telling you! The extra is about the Dark Archer, so yeah

Anyway, sorry for not updating Vampire like I said I would, but when my computer died, it took more than half the chapter that I had written before backing it up, so I lost most of the stuff I did T.T

So, I'll be writing it tomorrow morning (since it's like… midnight now). So, with apologies from me, you'll get Vampire soon.

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31 – The New Endowed at Bloor's Academy

'I'm expecting you to be a good boy. Don't bring shame to me,' the man said, glaring at the child before him.

'Yes Father,' the child replied softly.

'Dismissed!' the man ordered and the child shuffled out of the room.

The child picked up a small bag, full of the bare necessities, and climbed into the shiny black limousine.

'To school Master?' the chauffer in the driver's seat asked. The child nodded.

The luxurious car moved smoothly towards the grey building. Stopping outside Bloor's Academy, the car stopped. The door was opened by the chauffer and the child stepped out.

'Welcome! Welcome to Bloor's Academy!' Dr. Bloor swept through the courtyard towards the child. The child stared blankly at the cracked concrete path beneath.

'Ah, Hiroshi isn't it?' Dr. Bloor asked, looking down to the small child before him.

'Master Hiroshi,' the child replied quietly.

Dr. Bloor looked at the child. 'I…see,' answered Dr. Bloor. The child continued to stare at the path.

'W-Well, come this way. And thank you,' Dr. Bloor nodded to the chauffer and gently led the child through the gates.

Mr. Weedon slammed the metal gates shut behind them, locking them. The child looked up briefly, but continued to shuffle beside Dr. Bloor.

There's no turning back now, the child thought.

* * *

Lysander and Tancred walked side by side towards the Art Cafeteria for lunch. Tancred had the expression of worry all over his face, while Lysander, although worried too, hid it much better.

Lysander glanced at Tancred, whose solemn face was all but cheerful.

'Tancred! Cheer up! Come on! Em's fine! It could have been a lot worse!' Lysander said, throwing his arms in the air dramatically. Tancred glared at his best friend who gave a bored stare in return.

Tancred lowered his gaze then walked quickly towards the Art Cafeteria doors, leaving Lysander to watch his friend sadly.

Tancred took his food rather miserably and decided to find Dannielle, to see if she could give him hints as to who pushed Em. Hints weren't the same as telling, right?

However, the storm-bringer couldn't find the young mind-reader. Lysander, who stood quietly beside him, spoke up.

'She's not here. Dannielle I mean. She's at the infirmary with Em. Supposedly you can't make her leave. She just sits there and doesn't move,' Lysander murmured, moving towards a seat.

Tancred stood rooted to the spot for a moment, but eventually followed Lysander.

As Tancred sat down, the Art Cafeteria doors opened. Dr. Bloor, followed by a small boy, walked in.

'Dannielle Moren, come forward!' Dr. Bloor called, his eyes scanning for the youngest endowed.

'She's not here, Dr. Bloor,' Lysander answered. Dr. Bloor turned to him.

'She's at the infirmary,' Lysander said, adding 'visiting a friend,' so that others wouldn't think that she had been injured.

Dr. Bloor nodded his acknowledgement.

'Thank you,' he said, turning and sweeping out of the Cafeteria with the small boy shuffling behind him.

'I wonder who that was…' murmured Lysander. Tancred was shoving mashed potato into his mouth.

After swallowing he said: 'Does it matter?'

Lysander frowned. 'How is Dannielle part of it?' he murmured to himself.

* * *

Dannielle sat on the wooden chair, her knees up to her chin, her arms wrapped around her knees. She stared at Emma, who was sleeping with bandages around her head and bruises all over. Dannielle had barely slept in the night and as soon as the sun had risen, she'd gone to infirmary to see Emma. Matron couldn't give her detention because she already had it.

Dannielle pulled her knees closer to her, her eyes watching Emma's face sadly.

'I'm sorry Em,' Dannielle whispered for the hundredth time. 'I wish I could have been more useful to you,' The door to the infirmary clicked open.

'Dannielle Moren!' Dr. Bloor's voice boomed. Yet Dannielle didn't move.

Soon, Dr. Bloor was beside her chair, his hand on her shoulder. He sighed.

'I have a job for you Miss Moren. Come with me,' he said. For a moment Dannielle didn't move, but slowly she let go of her knees, put them on the floor and followed Dr. Bloor out the door with backward glances at Emma's sleeping figure.

Outside the infirmary, Dr. Bloor and a young boy were waiting.

Taking Dannielle a little to the side, Dr. Bloor leaned closer to her and whispered:

'That is Master Hiroshi Sakagawa, a new endowed student. You are to be her guide. Show her the first year classrooms and the King's Room. She is the sleep in your dorm. Now, another point to know is that Hiroshi comes from an unstable family background. Therefore you, and any other student, are not allowed to question her background. Understood?'

Dannielle glanced at the child. She appeared to be about 10 or 11. Her black hair was very short, like a boy's, and had brown streaks in it. She was drawing things in the dust on the ground, while her coal black eyes stared at the floor blankly.

'Why is she wearing the boy's uniform?' Dannielle asked, while the child turned to her, eyes wide.

'Insecurity issues, but do you understand Miss Moren?' Dr. Bloor said. Dannielle glanced once more at the child before nodding.

Dr. Bloor smiled. 'Good. I'm sure your mother would be proud of you,' Dr. Bloor said, turning and walking back towards his office. Dannielle watched him go.

'Even if she was, I wouldn't care,' Dannielle whispered to herself. Then she sighed and turned towards the child.

The young girl rose as Dannielle approached.

'I'm Dannielle Moren, nice to meet you,' Dannielle forced cheerfulness into her voice, faking her smile.

The girl didn't answer. Then, softly, she said, 'Why are you forcing yourself to smile?'

Dannielle stared back blankly. 'W-What do you mean?'

The girl looked into the mind-reader's uncovered eye. 'You're forcing yourself. Stop it.'

'R-Right, sorry,' Dannielle murmured, biting her lip and looking at the floor by her feet. 'It's just that my friend got hurt and I'm worried about her.'

There was a silence between the two girls before Hiroshi spoke.

'You're lucky. You actually have a friend to worry about.'

Dannielle looked up, startled, but Hiroshi was already walking away. Dannielle ran to catch up with her.

* * *

Gabriel and Fidelio were talking about an oncoming concert the town orchestra was performing, but had to stop their conversation to go to their different homework areas.

Gabriel opened the door to see Dorcus and an unknown fiery haired girl talking by the table. They stopped talking as soon as he put his books on the table.

'Well, if it isn't Gabriel Silk,' Dorcus sneered, glaring at him. The fiery-haired girl, who looked about Tancred and Lysander's age, smiled brightly at him.

He blinked as Tancred and Lysander came in.

'Hey Gabe, who's the new girl?' Tancred asked, placing his books next to Gabriel.

'I – I don't know,' Gabriel murmured, a little unsure about the new endowed girl, who was grinning at Tancred and Lysander.

Lysander seemed unaffected, but Tancred grinned back. (ShadowRose18: (is held back by reviewers) TANCRED!!!! D:)

Joshua, Idith and Inez walked in next; they spoke a few words to the new girl and then sat beside her.

Soon, Charlie and Billy walked in and stopped to stare at the new endowed girl.

'Do I introduce myself yet?' the girl asked, with an accent, turning to Manfred.

'There are still more to come,' Manfred murmured.

Soon, Dannielle walked in, followed by the mysterious boy Tancred and Lysander had seen with Dr. Bloor.

Manfred brought another chair and added it to the table for the young boy. He took it without a word.

'Alright, as you may have noticed we have two new endowed students with us today. So, go ahead and introduce yourself,' Manfred announced, and then nodded at the older orange haired girl.

Her eyes, yellow and cat-like, brightened and she grinned broadly.

'My name is Chemire Swerjesko (A/N: note to self: mashing the keys to get a surname is not a good idea). I come from France, my father owns a school much like this academy and I come here because I am to improve my English,' Chemire said, watching Tancred, who seemed interested. (ShadowRose18: (is held back by reviewers again) D:)

Manfred nodded. 'Do you want to tell them your endowment? You don't have to,' he asked her.

'Oh, yes, I am a… shape-shifter, I believe you call them?' Chemire looked at Tancred for approval and gained it, for Tancred nodded. Lysander looked at him suspiciously, but the storm-bringer ignored him.

Manfred nodded. 'And you?' he asked the young boy.

Looking up for the first time, the coal black eyes stared at the endowed.

'Hiroshi Sakagawa. Recently endowed,' the boy said, taking his seat. Manfred seemed surprised by the curt introduction.

'Um, Hiroshi? Maybe you'd like to tell us more about yourself? Like what your endowment is?' Manfred suggested, a little awkwardly. Hiroshi looked at Manfred in such a way that the Talents Master backed away.

'I don't have to tell you, that's what you said didn't you?' Hiroshi answered, turning back to his books.

The endowed exchanged glances.

Billy glanced between Dannielle and Hiroshi, noting the jet black hair and blank expressions.

They seem so similar, he thought to himself before taking his seat and beginning his homework.

* * *

After Manfred had dismissed them from the King's Room, the good endowed walked towards the dorms as a group.

'Oh, Hiroshi right? I guess you'd better come with us. We'll ask the dorm leader where you'll be sleeping,' Charlie said, smiling cheerfully at the young child. Hiroshi just looked back at him blankly.

'Um… what is it?' Charlie asked, confused. Dannielle smiled, giggling slightly.

'Dannielle?' Gabriel said. Dannielle's giggles steadily grew.

Billy smiled slightly. Dannielle was laughing! She hadn't even smiled since Emma had fallen down the stairs.

'I – I don't think you realise Charlie,' Dannielle had managed to control her laughter to look back at the older boy, 'but Hiroshi is a girl.' Dannielle smiled again. Hiroshi kept a blank face.

Charlie's face turned red and the other boy's gaped. Dannielle burst into laughter at their faces.

'But isn't Hiroshi a boy's name?' Gabriel asked, recalling his knowledge of Japanese names. Dannielle shrugged and Hiroshi remained silent.

'I – I'm sorry!' Charlie hurriedly apologized.

'It's fine,' Hiroshi answered flatly before turning towards the girl's dorms. Dannielle smiled and waved before following Hiroshi towards the girl's dorm.

'I…I honestly don't believe it …' Gabriel whispered.

'I thought she was a little strange,' murmured Lysander.

'Weeeeiiirrrdddooooo,' Tancred muttered.

'That was so embarrassing,' Charlie groaned

Billy watched the two disappearing figures and frowned.

Something about Hiroshi wasn't quite right.

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** It's like… 1:30 am, so I'm about to drop, but anyway

Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

I like Hiroshi, but you'll find out more about her dark character later. Also, although I'm about to kill Tancred, there's a reason as to why he's reacting that way to Chemire (even though I hate it).

Em was "out of action" in this chapter, but she'll be back in a few chapters. Promise :D

For now, I'll develop a bit more on Hiroshi and then I'll do the last group of chapters :)

I guess you could say this is filler chapters, but Hiroshi will play a part later on. But it doesn't really matter where you introduce her, I guess.

Anyway, I'm about to fall asleep on the keyboard right now, so yeah

Byeeeee!!! G'night!!! Review! (Is asleep)


	32. Drowning in Confusion and Lies

**ShadowRose18: **I am the biggest lazy bum ever, and so I give you all permission to tell me off for it T.T

It was a mixture of busy and laziness, but I'm saying laziness (because I didn't write when I could have)

To ease my guilt for being so lazy, I'll be trying to update as much as possible in the next few weeks. So poke me (PM me) if I start getting lazy again DX

Enjoy the chapter P:

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32 – Drowning in Confusion and Lies

'Get lost, Tilpin,'

Joshua didn't stop, continuing to approach the drowner.

'I said get lost,' Dagbert growled, glaring at the human magnet. Joshua sighed as he sat down by Dagbert.

'If I had a choice, I'd rather face your wrath than Manfred's and the twins' combined,' Joshua answered.

The two were sitting on the grass in the garden. It was dinner time, but Joshua had already eaten and Dagbert wasn't bothered. Joshua had his legs stretched out in front of him and he was staring at the grey sky above him. Dagbert was sitting against the large trunk of an oak tree, his knees close to his chest, while glaring at the boy beside him. The wind blew gently.

'Manfred sent you then?' Dagbert asked. Joshua nodded.

'Alright, what'd he ask you to do to me?' Dagbert sighed, ruffling his already messed up hair.

'Convince you,' Joshua answered bluntly.

Dagbert was confused. 'Convince me? To do what?' Dagbert asked.

'Help take down Tolly,' Joshua answered slowly, knowing it was a touchy subject for the drowner.

True enough, Dagbert stiffened, his usually cold eyes blazing.

'Taking Tolly out of the scene is fine, but protecting Torsson is something I will not do!' Dagbert snapped.

'I knew you'd say that,' Joshua muttered, sighing.

There was a short silence between the two boys before it was broken by a sigh from Joshua.

'Alright,' he said, turning to the drowner, who was doing his best to ignore the other boy, 'think of it like this: you take down Tolly, not necessarily protecting Torsson, and then when she's gone, you can help take him out of the picture, just not killing him.'

Dagbert didn't reply for a moment while Joshua waited in anticipation.

'No.'

Joshua groaned. 'You're so difficult!' the human magnet muttered. Dagbert ignored him.

Joshua sighed, thinking, while Dagbert was debating whether or not he should go eat dinner.

'Okay, then think of it this way: Torsson is in love with Tolly, so – '

'Torsson is in love with Tolly?' Dagbert repeated, surprised.

'Yeah… It's pretty obvious,' Joshua answered, shocked that Dagbert hadn't noticed.

'Anyway,' Joshua continued, while Dagbert was silent, 'if you hurt Tolly, you indirectly hurt Torsson. So if you take out Tolly, you're pretty much taking out Torsson because he'll have lost his reason to fight, right?'

Dagbert didn't answer and Joshua was desperately hoping for this argument to win, because he was out of ideas.

'What about Sage?' Dagbert questioned. Joshua smiled. He hadn't instantly said no.

'If you agree to help get Tolly out of the picture, the twins and Dorcus will deal with him,' Joshua answered grinning.

'What about the new girl?' Dagbert was still trying to find flaws in the plan, in other words, a way to get out of it.

'Chemire?' Joshua asked and Dagbert nodded, 'don't worry, she'll distract Torsson, so he won't suspect a thing,'

'And the other new kid?'

'Oh, Hiroshi,' Joshua sighed, 'we're not sure who's side he's on, but if he changes sides, we'll get him to break Moren.' He sighed, wishing he could switch targets.

'Why Moren? She's only eight, isn't she?' Dagbert asked.

'Take out the support of a building and it'll crumble faster,' Joshua stated. 'Moren is Tolly's support, and Tolly is already unstable since her aunt disappeared.'

Dagbert nodded slowly. Joshua grinned slightly.

'So? Has my manner of convincing you worked?' Joshua asked, grinning.

Dagbert chuckled. 'Yeah,'

'Come on let's go to dinner,' Joshua said. Dagbert nodded.

As Dagbert stood up, Joshua stretched.

At least now he wouldn't get burned by Manfred or get thrown into the ocean by the twins.

* * *

'Dannielle?' Hiroshi's soft voice came from the door. Dannielle didn't move.

Hiroshi sat down silently next to the youngest endowed.

'Is this the friend you're worrying about?' Hiroshi asked quietly. Dannielle nodded, her eyes locked on Emma's sleeping face.

'She's very pretty,' Hiroshi commented. Dannielle smiled slightly and nodded.

An awkward silence filled the infirmary. Hiroshi's coal black eyes were looking peacefully out the window, where the grey clouds floated by.

'When my mother died,' Hiroshi began, while Dannielle turned to her, 'I tried to be perfect, I still am actually, to get my father to acknowledge my existence. I have to do things that will benefit him and bring pride to his name, like making the right friends.

Dannielle's eyes went wide as Hiroshi paused and turned to her knowingly.

'That's what you have to do, right?' Hiroshi asked the mind-reader.

Dannielle looked at Emma's face, then to her hands and finally back to Hiroshi. She nodded.

'Then here's a piece of advice.' Dannielle looked confused, but the tomboy continued, 'follow what you want to do; what your heart tells you to do.'

'Why?' Dannielle whispered, her eyes wide.

Hiroshi gave her a sad smile.

'If you try to please others you'll end up like me,' she sad, seeming to be thinking of the past.

'Like you?' Dannielle asked as Hiroshi stood up. The older girl nodded.

'You'll end up broken,' Hiroshi said.

The 'emotionless' girl's footsteps resounded as the message sunk in to the eight-year-old.

The slamming of the door to the infirmary, and its repeating echo, only heightened the child's fears.

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** Oh god, if only all of you could see my 'written' version. It's so messy and about a quarter of it is crossed out DX

(sigh) oh well. Review for my extreme laziness

P.S. Hopefully this will partially make up for my laziness: I'll start doing dedications again :)

I won't be doing them in order of who is most important/who reviews the most, but just who I think would have enjoyed the chapter :D

So, I hereby announce that this chapter goes to _LarkaSpirit_, because her(I'm assuming here) favourite character is Dagbert :D


	33. Detention

**ShadowRose18:** It's so damn cold in Melbourne DX

I'm wearing gloves while I type this, so yes, it is vey cold (it was 3 degrees this morning O.O)

Anyway, here's the next chapter

I know how I'm going to finish JoM, so it'll end around… chapter 45 ish?

Anyway, enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33 – Detention

Charlie sighed as he watched all the children leave Bloor's Academy, a full weekend ahead of them.

'You would be with them if you'd just be a good boy for once,' Matron, or Aunt Lucretia, snapped.

Billy sat silently watching the stern face of Matron and the not-so-innocent face of Charlie. He sighed.

Standing up, he walked out of the room, leaving the two relatives to their glaring war.

He walked along the empty corridors of Bloor's Academy heading towards the library, in hope of finding a book.

Opening the large doors, the first sight that greeted him was Dannielle asleep on one of the desks, a pile of books, looking ready to topple, beside her.

Billy approached her quietly while she slept on. Gently shaking her arm, Billy watched as the eight-year-old stirred.

Suddenly she sat up straight, startling the albino, while her arm merely touched the unstable pile nearest to Billy, sending it toppling towards him.

A shout was all the nine-year-old could do before he was smothered by twenty or so hard cover books. (A/N: ouch?) It took a second for Dannielle to recognize the dazed figure beneath all the books.

'Billy?!' Dannielle sounded surprised as well as worried. Meanwhile Billy sat up, his head spinning.

'D-Dizzy…' he murmured, holding his head. Dannielle giggled and began to pick up the scattered books.

'Sorry, you startled me though,' she laughed, putting the books on the table.

'Most people don't wake up so suddenly,' Billy mumbled, picking up some books.

Dannielle placed her pile on the table and, while waiting for Billy to place his pile on the table, seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

'Danni?' Billy looked at the younger girl, a confused expression on his face, as he placed the last of the books on the table.

'You…You're all so lucky,' Dannielle whispered, staring at the cover of the book before her, 'you, Charlie and everyone else. Even Emma.

'What are you talking about?'

'All of you… you're all so pure, so white, so innocent. I never knew… such…kindness… I wish I could be like you, even for a day,' she said. While Billy tried to decipher her exact meaning, Dannielle picked up a pile of books and walked off towards the shelves.

The young albino was about to follow her, but the library doors slammed open and Charlie ran in.

'Billy! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!' Charlie gasped. 'It's lunch time and, according to Manfred, we're not allowed to eat until you're seated.'

'What about Dannielle?' Billy asked, still confused by the mind-reader's words

'Dannielle? Is she in detention?' Charlie asked. Billy nodded.

'She punched Joshua and Manfred gave her detention, remember?' Billy reminded him.

'Oh yeah. That kid deserved it that time though,' Charlie murmured, 'anyway, let's go! I'm hungry!

'O-Okay,' Billy answered, turning, meaning to find Dannielle, but she was already walking towards them.

Without a word, the three made their way to the dining area where they ate in silence.

* * *

'You are to complete these questions and not leave the room until you finish!' Matron snapped, handing the three endowed the worksheets.

Slamming the door behind her (with Billy again wondering how they stayed on their hinges), the three endowed were left alone.

'Well, we may as well do it. There's nowhere to explore anymore,' Charlie sighed. He'd explored every nook and cranny of the school, except for parts of the West Wing, like Manfred's room, and no longer held interest for what lay in the large school.

When the picture traveller looked at the worksheet, however, he had a change of mind.

'Algebra!' Charlie groaned. He _hated_ algebra, mainly because his maths teacher was boring and strict, but also because he never really grasped the whole concept. Billy chuckled. He had one on multiplication and division (he's only nine…)

'That's easy,' Dannielle murmured and the two boys turned to her in surprise. Dannielle sighed.

'Look, remember in your old school you did equations like 1 + ? = 4 right?' Dannielle asked, Charlie nodded, vaguely remembering. 'Then, instead, think of the question mark as the letter, like a or b.'

'Then what about here?' Charlie asked, pointing to another problem.

'4a? Basically there's a multiplication sign between them, so it's like 4 times a,' Dannielle explained.

'Wow… You're so smart… How come you're not in our year level?' Charlie asked. She scoffed.

'If I moved into the second or third year, it would cause the Bloors a lot of hassle, and they won't do anything they don't have to,' Dannielle explained, working quickly through her worksheet.

Billy and Charlie exchanged glances. They watched her for a moment, racing through the questions before shrugging and sitting down.

'I'm done,' she said, by the time the two boys had gotten settled.

'What?!' Charlie cried, disbelievingly.

'Here,' she handed the sheet to Billy who took it hesitantly, 'use it if you get stuck.'

With that, she swept out the door, much to the confusion and surprise of the two music students.

'She's strange,' murmured Charlie.

'Indeed,' Billy murmured in reply.

* * *

Billy stretched, he'd finished his worksheet and, unable to help Charlie who was still struggling with algebra, had left the room to find Dannielle.

He then saw her walking aimlessly around the courtyard, her eyes raised to the sky.

'Dannielle!' Billy called out to her. She looked at him blankly for a moment before walking calmly towards him.

'Want to get something to eat? It's almost dinner time,' Billy asked her.

'What about Charlie?' she asked quietly.

'He's still stuck doing his algebra. I don't know how long that will take,' Billy sighed.

Dannielle sighed. 'I guess we'd better go help him,' she said, 'I mean, he is rather hopeless sometimes.'

Billy laughed and Dannielle smiled. The two youngest endowed walked towards the King's Room, unaware of how much the next day would affect their friendship and their lives.

**

* * *

**

**ShadowRose18: **woo, semi-cliffy XD

I'm procrastinating (as usual), so I'll be making up for it on the weekend. However, hopefully I'll still be able to slip in a chapter ;P

This chapter is dedicated to Jenni N., who created her own Dannielle, rather similar to my own, and was awesome when we were trying to work out whether or not they were the same XD

So this is to her and HER Dannielle :D

I wonder… If our Dannielles met would they be good friends? (Ponders) I think they would be :)

Review please~


	34. Cobblestone Fears

**ShadowRose18:** I am about to die, because I have way too much homework to do (plus I have three essays and a test this week; damn those reports), but we have guests over, so I'm not allowed to do homework. Since everyone's playing video games, I've snuck my laptop in and I'm sitting at the back, typing this XD

Oh well, it's good for you guys ;D

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34 – Cobblestone Fears

'You awake yet?' Billy smiled as Charlie yawned. They were on their way to breakfast.

'Yeah, yeah, give me a second,' he yawned again. Charlie was obviously _not_ a morning person.

Billy chuckled and, looking ahead, saw a certain long-haired eight-year-old.

'Dannielle!' he called, waving. She turned in surprise and managed small smile.

Waiting for them, she said, 'Good morning'

'Good morning,' Billy answered politely. She smiled.

Then, as Charlie approached, a little behind due to still being half-asleep, Dannielle laughed.

'I'm guessing you're not a morning person, Charlie?' she asked.

'Huh? Uh, yeah,' Charlie answered, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

'Alright, let's go,' he said, suddenly energetic and marched off towards the cafeteria.

'He woke up?' guessed Dannielle, an eyebrow raised.

'He woke up,' confirmed Billy. They grinned and followed Charlie's fading figure to the cafeteria.

* * *

Billy walked along the corridor, looking around him. Charlie, having spilt his porridge on the table, was punished by Mrs. Weedon to clean all the dishes (about 20 or so plates). Charlie had insisted that he didn't need help, so Billy, wanting to ask Dannielle a question about some English homework, turned to find the eight-year-old gone.

'Where is she?' Billy muttered to himself. He sighed; suddenly he saw her, looking out into the cobblestone square, her body stiff and still.

'Dannielle!' Billy ran up to her, relieved that he had found her, but she wasn't moving.

Her eyes were wide, her hands were trembling and she was staring at something in the square.

'Dannielle?' he called as he came up to her. She was still staring into the area in the cobblestone square.

Following her gaze, he saw a sleek black car outside the open gates. A young woman was getting out of the car, wearing a revealing, yet still formal, red-sequin dress with a fur jacket. Her hair was pinned up elegantly and she wore sparkling red shoes. Following her, while she looked directly at Dannielle, a young man exited the car. He was wearing a suit, his black shoes reflecting the sun shine and his hair slick.

A brown-haired middle-aged woman closed the door after them and stood beside the car, looking at Dannielle apologetically, while the couple walked through the gates

Mr. Weedon closed the gates gently, for once, after them. The woman's shoes _tap-tap-tapping_ upon the grey cobblestones only made the fear enveloping Dannielle's heart grow larger.

In the middle of the square, the woman stopped and smiled icily at Dannielle.

'Brat, come here,' she said, her voice gentle, her words like knives.

Dannielle obeyed silently, while Billy watched from the shadow of the pillar. The woman hadn't seen him yet.

Dannielle stood in front of the woman, her knees shaking.

The woman's eyes flared with hatred as she raised her hand and slapped Dannielle.

Billy gasped as Dannielle fell hard onto the cobblestones. Shakily, the mind-reader stood up again.

'You - ! How dare you disgrace us with this! How can we face the headmaster about our daughter who is in detention?!' she screamed and slapped Dannielle again. This time Dannielle stood her ground, eyes on the ground, holding in the urge to cry.

The woman's eyes flickered with anger and she raised her arm to strike Dannielle again. Billy, however, dashed out before he could even think about what he was doing.

'Wait!'

The woman stopped, with her arm in mid-air; the man looked curiously at Billy and Dannielle turned wide-eyed to him.

'D-Don't hit her,' Billy panted, fear already swallowing his last morsel of courage, as he stood beside Dannielle.

'And who are you?' the woman snapped, her eyes taking in his white hair and red eyes.

'B-Billy Raven,' the albino said, just as Mr. Weedon ran up to them.

'I'm sorry sir, madam. If you would come this way, I'll take you to Dr. Bloor,' Mr Weedon said formally, bowing slightly. The woman nodded, flashed one more glare at Dannielle and walked off.

The man looked at Dannielle and said quietly, 'We will leave after meeting with the headmaster. Go pack your things.' Then he followed the woman and Mr Weedon to the West Wing.

* * *

Billy stood watching the three walking along the corridor that would usually be filled with students during the week. When they finally turned a corner and disappeared, the nine-year-old turned to find Dannielle gone, again.

He was about to ask himself where she'd gone when he saw her at the end of the corridor, heading towards the dormitories.

'Dannielle!' he called as he ran to catch up with her, but the eight-year-old continued to stare blankly straight-ahead and walk towards the dorms.

'Why'd you let them do that?' he gasped as he caught up with her.

Dannielle stopped. They were at the fork between the girl's dorms and the boy's dorms.

'Let them do that? You think I wanted it?!' she snapped, eyes alight with anger and hatred, which scared Billy, but he had to be brave.

'Then why didn't you do anything?!' he retorted, annoyed that she was yelling at him when he had only tried to help her.

'What am I supposed to do then?!' she cried, tears beginning to run down her cheeks, 'Am I supposed just to tell them stop?! Am I supposed to just be their puppet and do everything they want?! I -! I don't know what to do anymore - !'

Dannielle finally broke down, sinking to her knees, while tears fell onto the carpet.

Billy crouched down beside her, feeling helpless.

'Is this how she feels when she sees Em hurting?' Billy wondered.

* * *

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. He had finally finished the dishes for Mrs Weedon, and soon, he'd be home! He could already smell the delicious dishes that Maisie was going to cook for him.

Rejuvenated, he jogged down the corridor towards the dormitories, a broad grin on his face.

* * *

'I'm sorry,' Billy said awkwardly, 'when I was living with the de Greys, I wasn't allowed to say anything about my new home. I was so scared that I'd have to live there forever. I'm pretty sure that's how you're feeling, but, I only stayed there for a few days. I don't know how long you've lived with those people, so I can only understand a bit of what you might be feeling. I – I just want to be friends with you, because, maybe I can't stop them hitting you, but hopefully I can help you get through it.' Billy smiled hopefully.

Sniffing, Dannielle nodded and laughed a bit.

'Thanks B-Billy, she said, wiping her tears away. 'E-Even though Em and I are friends, we were sort of forced together. I guess you could say you're my first real friend.'

'Well, that's nice,' Billy smiled as he helped her up. Dannielle smiled and nodded.

'Thanks,' Dannielle said, giving him a quick hug, which surprised the albino. She smiled and walked up the stairs to the girl's dorms. Billy was left at the bottom of the stairs, quite clearly puzzled.

* * *

Charlie reached the end of the corridor only to see Billy helping Dannielle up. Puzzled, he remained in the shadows, watching, as Dannielle smiled, gave Billy a hug and left, leaving the nine-year-old confused. He chuckled quietly to himself, remembering when he first met Billy, when the then seven-year-old showed him to the King's Room. Now Billy was nine and able comfort a girl!

He prepared himself then jogged up to the albino.

'Billy!' Charlie called, but then cried out as he fell flat on his face after tripping over his own foot.

Alarmed, Billy whirled around to find Charlie on the floor, face down, groaning in pain.

'Charlie?' Billy asked cautiously, approaching the picture-traveller.

'Urgh, ow…' Charlie moaned, lifting his face off the carpet.

Billy laughed. 'You never change Charlie, you never change,' he said, helping Charlie up.

As Charlie rubbed his forehead, Dannielle descended the stairs, her bag behind her.

* * *

'What's going to happen now?' Billy asked as he walked beside her. Dannielle shrugged.

'It'll be like any other weekend,' she answered.

'Why don't you run away?' Billy suddenly asked as soon as the idea had struck him.

Dannielle shook her head. 'Even if I do, I'll be hunted down. They have guards and friends; there's no escape.'

Billy looked thoughtful while Dannielle and Charlie waited.

'Dannielle Moren!' Weedon's sharp voice came from the square.

Dannielle paused, gave the two boys a grim smile, and walked towards the cobblestones.

Suddenly Billy grabbed her arm, 'You might not be able to escape, but if you somehow can, go to Charlie's house. His uncle will be able to help you. It's at number 9 Filbert Street.'

Dannielle seemed surprised, but nodded, faked a smiled and left.

'She's a strong girl,' Charlie said as her small figure walked up to the couple in the square.

Billy nodded as the group walked through the gates.

'I just hope she manages to stay that way,' he murmured as the gates closed and Dannielle's face turned to them. The forlorn expression on the child's face peered at them through the iron bars before she climbed reluctantly into the black car.

**

* * *

**

**ShadowRose18: **another semi-cliffy XD

Well anyway, I'm going to have a lovely time tomorrow trying to cram T.T

Anyway, my brain has gone crazy and has given me this idea for a whole series -.-;

It'll be called the Charlie Bone Chess Piece Series.

Basically, I was thinking of how I can describe the war as something different to a war, and I thought of a chess game. Then, I thought of one person in relation to a piece, then I thought of all the good endowed in relation to a piece, then I started to relate each of the bad endowed to a piece and then eventually I had the ones (like Fidelio) who didn't fit into either black or white, either because they weren't endowed or because they just weren't part of the game/war.

But, since the first in the series is about someone you haven't met yet, I have to put it off (besides, I think I have enough on my plate)

So! I'll probably be writing it, before my brain forgets it, but I won't post it until AFTER I introduce the character (who will come in Demons of Curses).

ALSO, I am taking suggestions for an alternative to Demons of Curses. I need another title, but, annoyingly, my brain doesn't want to work on that aspect (stupid brain -.-;)

Review please :)

P.S. This chapter goes to dancingxinxthexrain, a.k.a. Rachel, for her birthday (a little late, but better than never DX)! :) Happy (belated) b'day dancing/Rachel (throws confetti)


	35. Protecting Emma

**ShadowRose18:** I've been writing about Billy and Dannielle (mainly Danni) so much, I feel guilty for neglecting Tancred and Emma, the central characters of the story. So, this chapter will be about Tancred and Emma, because I've been neglecting them for ages (and will continue to for a while)

P.S. I have no idea what Olivia's house looks like, so it's my imagination as to how she and her mother would have decorated it DX

P.S. (2) (I don't know if it's P.P.S. or P.S.S DX) This is very scary. This is chapter 35 (yay!) and…. On a word document, font size 11… this is my 65th page…. Crud…

P.S. (3) I was going to write friday, but I had hoped to go meet my friends at a social, but my mum didn't want me to go (because of the stupid boys, sorry, but I'm annoyed at guys in general at the moment) so then I got all depressed and stuff. So even though my mood won't affect the storyline, it would affect the way I expressed stuff. So yeah, that's the only reason why. My emotions have been pretty hectic lately (I'm a teenager, give me some slack) so I've been avoiding writing JoM because of it. I'm normal again (but sore from stupid boot camp we did in P.E.) so I'm writing again.

I'll try to write as often as possible! I promise DX

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35 – Protecting Emma

Tancred, dressed in jeans and a warm water-proof jacket with a woollen blue scarf around his neck, watched his breath turn into water vapour before him. A grand white house loomed above him, the pretty pink roses from the garden bloomed in front of him. Creepers stuck onto the white walls stubbornly, making the residence of the Vertigos look like something from a picture book. The white wooden gate taunted him to open it and walk along the petite path. And the storm-bringer gave in.

The door seemed to be laughing at him; mocking his inability to come to the home earlier.

Tancred took two deep breaths before raising his hand and shakily pressing the doorbell while a brown haired head watched from the window above.

Vivienne Vertigo walked across the white tiled floor. Opening the door, she found a teenage boy with spiked blond hair. His blue eyes were bright and his skin was slightly pale, due to the cold outside.

'My name's Tancred. Can I see Emma please?' he asked, standing awkwardly at the doorstep.

Vivienne Vertigo gasped slightly.

_Flashback_

'_Mum?' _

'_What is it sweetie?' _

_Olivia was standing in her pink pyjamas, the ones with pale yellow lilies on it._

'_If a boy named Tancred, with spike blond hair and blue eyes, comes and asks for Emma, call me first, okay?'_

'_What for, dear?' Mrs. Vertigo was puzzled by her daughter's words._

'_Just promise me, okay?'_

'_Okay, sweetie,' Vivienne said, giving her daughter a hug. Olivia nodded and returned to her bedroom._

_End Flashback_

'Wait a minute,' Vivienne Vertigo said turning, about to call Olivia, however the young actress was already coming down the stairs.

'Thanks Mum, I'll take it from here,' Olivia said, importantly, eyes locked on Tancred.

Olivia's mother took the hint and smiled broadly at the boy on the doorstep. 'Then I'll return to my work.'

And she took her leave, leaving her brown-haired daughter and the blond haired boy alone.

* * *

'Why are you coming to see her Tancred?' Olivia asked, her eyes not glaring, but not delightful either.

'I can't see her?' Tancred asked, fear beginning to creep up.

'Depends on your answer,' Olivia answered, one hand holding the door and putting her other hand on her hip.

Realising that everything depended on what he said next, Tancred thought carefully.

'I'm…not brave. I wanted to see her…but I could never bring myself to come. I want to be with her…I want to be with Em,' Tancred said, his eyes soft, his heart tight.

Olivia's expression had not changed. It still appeared as if she was emotionless, or perhaps bored.

'If it were any other girl, that speech would affect them. But I know you Tancred Torsson. You could say that about any other girl if you wanted to. How do I know that you won't hurt her?' Olivia answered, her eyes unchanging, yet there was a strong sense of determination there.

Tancred resisted the urge to let his mouth drop in disbelief.

'Hurt her?! If I hurt Em, I'll be hurt too! If you know me, you should know how I feel!' the young storm-bringer almost shouted.

Olivia was silent for a moment, her eyes studying the storm boy before her. Finally she stood aside, sighing audibly.

A surge of hope flowed through Tancred as he stepped inside.

Olivia closed the door behind him. Turning the lock she said, 'Em's drawing in the living room,'

A broad grin spread across his face.

'Thanks Liv! Thanks - !' Tancred began, but Olivia interrupted him.

'But a warning Tancred,' she said, looking at him seriously. Tancred stopped, turning back to face the Drama student.

'If you break her heart, I'll take it personally,' she said, glaring at him before turning swiftly and walking into the kitchen.

Tancred's eyelids lowered. 'If I broke her heart, I wouldn't be able to live with myself,' he murmured to himself, his heart feeling lost.

* * *

The living room had a low table in the middle with two white sofas on either side. Emma was by the table, kneeling on the floor. A sketch book was open in front of her, a few pencils and an eraser by her side.

Tancred watched from behind for a few moments, before sitting beside her.

Emma's blonde hair was out, a bandage still around her head. Her right forearm still had bandages, while there was another on her left ankle. A knee-length skirt, which was black with a single red rose at the edge, surrounded her feet in an elegant circle. She was also wearing a plain light blue shirt with three-quarter sleeves. Tancred's navy blue scarf, with two white stripes at each end, was wrapped around her neck, despite it not being that cold.

'Hello,' she said softly, her hand still drawing the delicate wing of a bird in flight.

'What bird is it?' Tancred asked, his voice soft and gentle.

'A sparrow,' she answered, not looking up at him.

Tancred watched her face realising just how much he loved her. He smiled and chuckled.

Emma stopped drawing to look at him, confused.

'What's funny?' she asked, her voice still soft.

'Nothing's funny,' he answered, smiling, 'I'm just laughing at myself.'

'Why?'

'Because I didn't realise how beautiful you were before,' he answered, taking her hand in his.

Emma's face went from pale to bright red in a matter of seconds. She turned away to hide her deep blush, which made the storm bringer smile.

There was silence for a moment as Emma tried to calm her thudding heart and Tancred just watched her. Emma looked at Tancred once more before putting down her pencil and she flipped a few pages of her sketchbook to a previous drawing.

Tancred leaned forward to get a closer look and saw…himself.

It was an identical drawing of him.

'Em… that's…' Tancred was so astounded, he couldn't continue. Emma nodded.

'It's you. I have Olivia and Danni too. I haven't done everyone else yet,' she said, smiling a little sadly.

'What's wrong?' Tancred asked, noticing her sad eyes.

'Oh, nothing, don't worry,' Emma replied quickly. 'Has everyone been meeting at the Pet's Café? How's Ben? And Una? Are they well?'

Tancred frowned. 'Stop it,' he said solemnly, making Emma stop, for the anger in Tancred's eyes, as well as the slight wind, was something to truly fear.

'If you're sad, don't smile and act cheerful. It only makes the sadness worse,' Tancred said, gripping her hand tightly.

Emma stared at him wide-eyed, while Tancred continued to watch her rather sternly. Shakily, she nodded as a tear fell down her cheek

'Ack! I'm sorry! I didn't mean – I wasn't – ' Tancred cried, panicked, while Emma hastily tried to wipe her tears.

In the end Tancred sighed and pulled her into a tight hug.

'I'm sorry, Em,' he said, holding her close. On his shoulder, Emma just nodded mutely, a blush upon her cheeks.

**

* * *

**

**ShadowRose18: **gah, I'm getting seriously lazy

And my mum is getting mad at me, because I've been staying up really late (I've been sleeping at like… 1am O.o). It's not my fault I had two essays and a test within the course of like… 3 days.

(sigh) oh well, here's my chapter

And I'll be writing another one ASAP, because I've been an absolute lazy bum, especially at the end of this chapter (I was almost done like… 2 days ago -.-;)

So yesh, expect one hopefully middle of this week DX

This chapter goes to Twilight-Fangirl-Saf, for her constant support in this and in life in general, even though she hasn't been reading JoM lately (glares).

Please review!

P.S. Everyone! Please read xRhia's story Premonition, because she won't post the next chapter until she gets four reviews and I really REALLY want to know what happens DX So go read it and review, please?


	36. A Prayer For Luck

**ShadowRose18:** fufweufhweufbwpue

Okay, someone prepare my funeral

Last week I got my test results back for my maths test and I did HORRIBLE. Like… seriously, seriously bad. I haven't shown it to my parents yet (they made a rule that I have to show them all my work) but there are two more tests before the end of the term. So I HAVE to get a better mark, otherwise they'll get really mad at me

Plus there are like all these projects due and the electives that finish at the end of the semester will have all these projects/essays/tests AND I'M GOING TO DIE!

It is just before the last week of school, where I shall be dying pretty much every day of it, and I have just managed to write bits and pieces to come up with this chapter. Phew!

So, enjoy and once I get out of school, hopefully I will be able to update a HELL lot faster.

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours of day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36 – A Prayer For Luck

'You disappointed us,' Letina said, solemnly, glaring at the child in front of her. Rina glanced frequently through the rear view mirror, but still kept her eyes on the road.

'However, it is not all bad, I am surprised to find,' the young woman, however, did not seem surprised.

'You are friends with Hiroshi Sakagawa. Her father is a business partner of ours, and very important,' Letina continued, 'and Billy Raven used to be a spy for the Bloors. He has since stopped, but I'm sure you can convince him to return to his appropriate role,' she smiled evilly, indicating that Dannielle had no choice but to force Billy to betray his friends. The man, Jeretis, made no movement, nor did he speak.

'You are not excused for your disgraceful behaviour, however,' she frowned, turning her face from flawlessly beautiful to ugly.

'I understand…mother,' Dannielle said, unsure how to address the woman in front of her.

'Good, now we have an important dinner function tonight, but once we return we'll make sure you have learnt your lesson,' she said as the car stopped. Rina got out and opened the door. The woman climbed out elegantly, followed by the man. Dannielle, however, sat motionless, gripping the leather seat in her fear.

She didn't have much longer.

* * *

Rina walked along the corridors of the empty mansion. Behind her, Jo followed anxiously.

'Are you sure Rina?' she asked as they climbed the stairs silently. Rina nodded solemnly.

On the door of the third room, Rina knocked quietly.

'Come in,' Dannielle's small voice came. Opening the door, Rina found the eight-year-old sitting cross-legged on her bed, holding a photo.

'Rina…?' Dannielle seemed in a bit of a daze.

Rina immediately grabbed the child's hand while Jo opened the cupboard.

'Listen to me, Danni,' Rina said, her face close to the mind reader's surprised one. 'Those two don't need you anymore. They're going to get rid of you tonight, but I'm never going to let that happen. You are going to escape. Jo and I can delay them, but I can't guarantee how long exactly. You need to leave right now,' then turning to the maid, Rina said, 'You found them?'

Jo nodded and shut the door. In her shock, Danni had dropped the photo and Rina now picked it up. Smiling at her were two girls; one about 3 years in age and the other about 7 years old. Rina's eyes widened as Dannielle changed into dark clothing.

'I found it in one of my old backpacks. Do you know who they are?' Dannielle asked, oblivious.

'Y-Yeah,' Rina said, staring at the photo sadly. 'It's you and your older sister.'

* * *

Dannielle looked at the horizon where the sun had just set. The cold air surrounded her; her breath coming out in little white puffs.

_Flashback_

'_Whatever you do, do not stop! If you stop, they'll catch you, they'll find you. Do not stop and do not come back,' Rina's eyes looked sternly at Dannielle._

_End flashback_

Dannielle gripped the bag that was slung on her shoulder.

_Flashback_

'_Stay safe and do what you believe is right. A bird shouldn't be caged. Birds should be free to fly in the sky,' Rina said, holding Dannielle close. 'Don't let yourself be caged.'_

_End flashback_

'I won't be caged Rina. I promise,' Dannielle whispered, looking back at the grey mansion and the black stretched limousine that was exiting the driveway.

As the car turned the corner, Dannielle turned and ran towards the city.

'And I won't let you be caged either,' Dannielle thought determinedly.

* * *

'How was the evening, sir, madam?' Rina asked politely as the couple entered the car.

'Pitiful. Those so called "executives" had no manners at all,' the lady huffed. She was wearing an elegant black dress and a white fur coat over. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant way, while expensive jewellery adorned her pale skin.

The man was silent, in his seemingly perfect suit and unaffected slicked back hair.

'I-I see,' Rina stammered and began to drive home, silent prayers in her head.

* * *

'Brat! Come down here at once!' The woman snapped once they had entered the home. There was silence. The woman was setting down her bag, the man taking off his tie and Rina had her eyes closed, her concentration focussed outside.

'Brat!' The woman yelled again, annoyed that Dannielle hadn't immediately answered and come down.

'Where is that atrocious child?!' The woman growled, climbing the stairs.

Slamming the door open, she found an empty room. Dannielle wasn't there. Her bed was made up, and everything seemed in order.

'Rina!' The woman spun around. 'Where is she?'

'I do not know ma'am. I went to pick you up from the dinner function,' Rina answered, as if it were a prepared speech.

'JO!' The woman roared; her anger was at its peak. If she found Dannielle now, the poor child would have no hope.

'Yes, madam?' Jo answered, appearing in the doorway a few moments later.

'Where is the child?' The woman asked angrily.

Jo seemed to realise that they were in Dannielle's room and then answered innocently, 'I thought she was in her room. I'm sorry madam.'

The woman's eyes flared up. Rina stepped in front of Jo.

'It is not her fault madam,' Rina answered, silently praying that they wouldn't find Dannielle.

Seething in her anger, the woman stormed downstairs. She searched every room in the giant mansion and looked out in the garden as well. By the time she finished her hair was a large mess, her high-heeled shoes were covered in dirt and her make-up was smudged in various places.

'She's run away, that brat!' Letina screeched. Jeretis was still as emotionless as before.

'Jeretis! Do something!' She screamed. Jeretis closed his eyes, while she glared at him, breathing deeply

Jeretis, his eyes closed, put his left hand to the left side of his face and then pulled the hand across to the right.

Opening his eyes, he grinned evilly, strangely different. Turning to the woman, he bowed politely.

'I must say, dear, you do look distressed,' Jeretis said, smiling, rather amused.

'Now is not the time Referal!' Letina snapped.

'Oh~?' Jeretis/Referal asked, coming close to her. 'Is that what you really want?' he asked, his hand under her chin, tilting it back.

'Urgh! I married you for a reason, Referal, now do what you were supposed to!' she snapped, pushing him away.

'Find the child, is it?' asked Referal, sighing and straightening his suit.

'Yes, now be quick!' Letina cried, already plotting all the punishments she would give to the "ungrateful brat".

'Oh no,' Rina whispered her eyes full of fright. Jo turned to her, her heart aflutter.

'What's wrong, Rina?' Jo asked, biting her lip and glancing at the man who had suddenly changed.

'It's Referal. Jeretis' second side. He's a powerful magician. He'll be able to find Danni!' Rina whispered, biting her lip hard and clenching her hands into tight, anxious fists.

'What do you mean second side?!' Jo cried looking at Referal who appeared to be concentrating.

'Jeretis is endowed as well. He has a nice, kind side, Jeretis. But he also has an angry, evil side, Referal. Referal will kill Dannielle!' Rina gripped her upper arms, horrible images flashing through her mind.

'The child is near the cathedral at the present moment,' Referal said, opening his eyes.

'Let's go. Now. Rina!' Letina called and began to march out the door.

Rina whispered something to Jo who, although fearful, nodded and entered the kitchen.

As they approached the car, which was parked directly in front of the front gate, Letina hit some sort of invisible wall.

'What blasphemy is this?!' Letina shrieked.

'Sorry, but I can't let you follow her.'

The two, Letina and Referal, turned to see the usually timid and gentle Rina looking fiercely determined.

Realising what Rina was doing, Letina screamed out in rage.

'You traitor! After all these years and you dare defy us?!' Letina yelled. Referal seemed amused, likely to the fact that Rina was risking her life to do this.

Rina, however, appeared calm. Silently, she pulled out a short metal pole which she pulled out to extend.

Jo appeared, shakily carrying a metal frying pan. She seemed scared, and nervous, but at the same time determined.

'JO?!' Letina was shocked.

'I – I won't let you hurt that poor child anymore!' Jo cried, tears sliding down her face.

'You are both making a big mistake,' Referal said sighing.

Rina looked at him, her eyes serious.

'No I'm not,' she said, 'I am making the best decision I have ever made in a very long time.'

* * *

Mr. Sakagawa was reading his annual financial reports when his secretary's voice came through the speaker of the phone.

'Mr. Sakagawa? It is Ms. Letina. She wishes to speak to you. She claims it is of utmost importance,' the secretary said.

'I see, put her through then,' the man said.

Appearing as a slightly overweight 35-year-old business man with a balding head and thick eyebrows, Mr. Sakagawa smoked a cigar as he put away his reports.

'WATARU!' Letina's voice blasted through the speaker, making the smoking man jump slightly in his chair.

'Good lord Letina, whatever could be the matter?' the man asked, crushing his cigar.

'That rebellious brat of ours has run away! And we're trapped in our mansion!' Letina cried.

'What do you mean trapped?' the man edged forward, curious.

'One of our servants, Rina Rewald, unknown to us until just now, is endowed. She is attached to the child and can create shields. She has created one around our house and will not drop it, no matter how hard we beat her!' Letina shrieked.

'So you want me to find the child?' Mr. Sakagawa asked calmly, seemingly knowledgeable as to how to deal with the crazed woman.

'YES!' Letina cried. 'Get that "special force" of yours to find the wretched child. The shield will probably drop soon, but the child goes further away by the second! We must catch her immediately!' they seemed to be losing connection.

'Very well. I owe you anyway, so I shall find this child of yours. I will contact you when I have caught her,' Mr. Sakagawa answered, hanging up before Letina could answer.

Pressing a button on the phone, the secretary answered.

'Yes, sir?'

'Call the Xader Force. We have a mission,' he said, settling back in his chair. 'We meet in the courtyard in five minutes.'

'It is 10:30 sir, the Xader Force are asleep. They may take a little longer than five minutes,' the secretary replied.

'Yes, yes, I know. Just get them to go as soon as humanly possible,' the man snapped.

'Yes, sir,' the secretary replied meekly and hung up.

The man took another cigar out of his pocket and lit it up. After a moment, he pressed the button once more.

'Yes, sir?' the secretary answered.

Speaking with his cigar in his mouth, he said: 'Connect me to my son.'

The phone rang twice before a small voice answered, 'Yes?'

'Boy, we have a mission. The daughter of the Morens has run away. Come to the courtyard in two minutes,' the man said.

'Yes, father,' the voice answered.

* * *

Hiroshi put down the phone. Lowering her eyelids, she smiled just the slightest bit.

'Dannielle Moren…huh?' She gave a soft, short chuckle as she pulled on a black coat. 'I guess you took my advice.'

Looking out the window to the moon, she sighed.

'Birds aren't meant to be caged. Those that are lose the ability to fly,' she smiled wishfully. 'Keep pecking at that lock and maybe, just maybe, it'll break open and you can fly once more.'

**

* * *

**

**ShadowRose18: **It. Is. Finally. Done. (Dies)

Okay, it is like… midnight and I've been sleeping late for the past like… 4 weeks, so my eyes are about to close, but it is finally finished! Phew!

Before I forget: this chapter is dedicated to xRhia for writing an awesome story "Premonition", which she needs to update!!! :'(

Sadly, since Fanfiction is a tard face, I can't put in links, so look for the story Premonition by xRhia and read it and review the latest chapter so that she can update and I can read the next chapter! (Takes deep breath).

Anyway, now I sleep because I have a full day of studying tomorrow for the end of semester maths test D: And finish like…three projects T.T

Well, maybe I'll read Pride and Prejudice first (I'm going to study it soon)

…

CAN'T BE BOTHERED! (Falls asleep)


	37. Running Footsteps

**ShadowRose18:** le gasp! I am finally back! Okay, I had the major English project of the year (where I ended up sleeping at 2am with it still not finished) and then just went from one hectic project to another and it only stopped when the term finished and I went on camp (last week of term). And then I did the unthinkable: I took a break.

Before you kill me, let me just say this: JoM almost became like homework for me and that is the last thing I want (other than never finishing JoM). So I took a week off and now I am back and will be writing as much as I possibly can.

Now, if you've forgotten what's been happening, read the end of the last chapter or something, 'cause I'm going to write now!

P.S. this chapter is extra long because I'm bad at taking out details -.-;

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 37 – Running Footsteps

Jo groaned, sitting up. Beneath her hands were cold cobblestones and darkness surrounded her.

'R-Rina?' Jo stammered.

'I'm… here…' Rina's voice came, along with laboured breaths.

Jo gasped slightly. 'Your wounds!' she cried, crawling towards where she supposed Rina was.

'It's fine. I've already called someone for help,' Rina answered.

'Who can help us?!' Jo whispered, disbelievingly.

A soft, strained chuckle came from near her. 'You'll see. Nothing can stop her. Not even losing everything.'

* * *

'Raise the alarm! There's an intruder!'

Guards ran around, back and forth along the lavishly decorated corridors.

'What's going on?!' Letina snapped, coming out of the velvet walled bedroom that she shared with her husband.

'Mistress!' the head of the guards stopped in front of her. 'There is an intruder! They're standing in the outer courtyard.'

'How did they get inside the shield?' asked Letina, dumbfounded.

'We have yet to find the answer to that,' the man answered

Her eyes flaring up in rage, Letina raced back inside, grabbed a dressing gown and stormed out of the room followed by the guard. Jeretis stood in the bedroom doorway, watching his wife storm off. Sighing, he grabbed his dressing gown and followed his wife, however, at a much more relaxed pace.

* * *

'Who are you?! What business do you have here?!' a guard shouted at the dark hooded figure. Where were reinforcements? The guards desperately thought. The head of the guards had gone to inform the Mistress and bring more guards, however he had not arrived. The wind blew like a violent storm and the dark hood blew off revealing a dark grey-haired figure with sad golden eyes. (A/N: Yes, I changed her appearance a bit ;P) A dark scar, from above her eyebrow to half-way down her cheek, ran across her right eye, which was dim yellow in colour.

Her lips curved into a small, secret and almost evil, smile. Raising a hand, which was covered in black until the tips of her fingers, she covered her scarred right eye and her hand glowed pale green. The guards, clearly puzzled, and rather frightened because of the sudden stormy wind, raised their weapons. She pulled her hand away slowly, and opened her eye which was no longer dim yellow, instead it was bight and golden, like her other eye.

'Who - ?!' The guard began to ask again when she suddenly, quick like lightning, had pulled out a golden, intricate designed bow, had nocked an arrow on it, had pulled it back to its full extent and had aimed it almost exactly at the speaking guard.

Still with the arrow poised to shoot, the intruder started walking. Her eyes full of determination, she herded the guards into a corner of the large walls of the Victorian style house. Her arrow remained ready to attack for another few seconds, while the guards crouched in fear as the head of the guard and Letina came out of the front door.

The girl seemed not to notice and as the head of the guards and Letina crept towards her, another secret smile appeared on her lips and she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

'Raise the alarm! There's an intruder!' (A/N: This is back a bit in time)

Rina and Jo remained in darkness as large heavy footsteps ran back and forth above.

'Are you cold, Jo?' Rina suddenly asked. Jo shook her head. Then she remembered that Rina couldn't see her, so she murmured a small no.

Suddenly, a small circle of strange letterings and alien symbols glowed a bright white next to Jo. She gasped and crawled away from the strange symbols as it disappeared and a small gust of wind circled around the dark dungeon.

Someone else was in there.

The third person stood up and then suddenly a fire, the size of a palm, appeared in mid air. The dungeon lit up and it took a few moments for Jo to adjust her eyes to the light. When her eyes were no longer blinded, Jo looked up to see a dark hooded figure who was already kneeling beside Rina.

'Hey! G-Get away from her!' Jo cried, thinking the third person was going to harm her friend.

'Relax,' the hooded figure and Rina said at the same time. Rina smiled wearily at the figure.

'Who are you?' Jo asked, growing meek once more.

'Jo… do you remember me talking about Jamie?' Rina quietly asked as the figure remained silent. The hooded figure placed their hands over Rina's injured arm and both glowed a gentle green.

'Jamie? The cursed child?' Jo asked, not noticing the hooded figure stiffen.

Rina nodded. She turned to the black cloaked figure and whispered something in an unknown language. After a moment, the hooded figure nodded and Rina smiled.

'Jo, let me introduce you to Jamie,' she said, putting her now healed hand on the shoulder of the girl.

Jo gasped as the figure slowly turned towards her, taking off her hood. Long dark-grey hair that reached to the child's waist came down in thick locks. Bright, yet sad, golden eyes looked back at her from the pale face. Suddenly Jo became aware of the child's frail looking appearance. She was very skinny and not very tall, nor did she look very strong. Her clothes were black, including her cloak and there was a gold, intricately designed bow on her back.

'Oh – oh my…' Jo seemed at a loss for words.

'Rina,' the girl, Jamie, said turning to the middle-aged woman, 'we have to leave immediately. My decoy just disappeared.'

Rina nodded while Jo continued to gape at the child before her. The girl stood up and looked towards the door and the thundering footsteps.

'It'll be too risky to go through that way. We'll have to teleport,' she said, then turning to Rina she added, 'whatever happens, do no let that shield drop below the level of the outside wall.'

Rina nodded, her face turning pale as she tried to strengthen her shield.

'Jo, is it?' Jamie asked the stunned maid. Jo, startled, turned to Jamie and slowly nodded.

'Stay with Rina, alright?' she asked, smiling gently. Jo nodded again.

'I'm going to teleport you to a nearby field. Don't move until I get there,' she instructed. Both Rina and Jo nodded.

Satisfied, the girl closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. Slowly, the same strange glowing circle appeared beneath the two women and within a few seconds they disappeared.

Unmoving, the fire disappeared before the girl opened her eyes. Bright golden eyes penetrated the darkness and a smile, hidden in the dark, graced her lips before the circle appeared beneath her and the dungeon become empty once more.

* * *

'Calm down!' Danni thought desperately as she hid in the shadows of an alley beside a bookshop. The sound of about twenty men running in the street parallel to her caused her to freeze and unconsciously stop breathing. The footsteps stopped and a rough voice barked out orders. Panic filled the young girl as footsteps started down the street she was hiding in.

Praying that the men couldn't hear her loudly beating heart, Danni shuffled silently towards the end of the street. As she reached the end, she rushed around the corner, desperate to get away, but didn't notice the dark haired man walking towards her.

She immediately stopped and her eyes widened, thinking him to be one of the men looking for her, but quickly realised that he wasn't.

'Please sir!' she whispered desperately, 'I need to get to number 9, Filbert Street.'

The man looked rather puzzled. 'I live there. What do you need?'

Dannielle gasped. 'A-Are you Charlie's Uncle Paton?' she whispered.

'Yes, I am,' he said, still confused as a shout caused Danni to look down the street.

'RUN!' she screamed and run they did. Eventually Uncle Paton's quick long strides were too much for the already fatigued child and the power-booster eventually picked up the small child and carried her through alleys and streets.

As they reached the small house with the large tree in front, Paton Yewbeam opened the door and was inside the kitchen within moments.

'Uncle Paton?' a voice whispered from upstairs.

'Charlie, come downstairs,' Paton replied softly.

In moments, Charlie Bone descended the stairs with the white-haired albino following hesitantly.

'What is it Uncle Paton?' Charlie asked.

'I have something for you,' he answered as Danni slowly turned her tear-stained face away from her curled up position.

'Danni!' Billy instantly cried and raced down the steps.

'Quiet. She has some explaining to do, but I have no doubt that she has her reasons,' Paton whispered as he lowered the small child down to the ground.

Dannielle stood, shakily, in the middle of the Bone's kitchen, her whole body trembling.

'Danni, don't worry. You'll be safe,' Charlie assured her. _As long as Grandma Bone doesn't see her and tell everyone_, he thought.

'Who's Grandma Bone? And who would she tell?!' Danni whispered, panicked.

Charlie seemed alarmed and Uncle Paton and Billy seemed confused, but he shook his head and smiled at the eight-year-old.

'Don't worry. She's sound asleep right now,' he assured the mind-reader, placing a hand on her shoulder and steering her towards the stairs, 'she won't wake up until –'

'What is that racket downstairs?!' came Grandma Bone's shrill voice as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** CLIFFY XD

I'm evil, after all that time. I never change though :P

Anyway, I am going to continue to writing anyway (which kind of defeats the purpose of creating a cliffy, but anyway)

I have some news which will satisfy you until then (hopefully). I'm overseas and on the 7 hour plane trip, I tried to draw (which, as you should know, I completely FAIL at). So, I have drawings of Jamie, Danni, Alannah, Chemire, Rina, Jo, Mindy, Kate, Tancred's scarf, Emma's necklace and am in the process of drawing Hiroshi, Tren, Kim, Letina, Jeretis/Referal and the Dark Archer.

They're pretty crappy, but they give you a basic idea of how I see my characters. I will hopefully put them on Deviantart sometime soon….if I can bear to look at them that long and am willing to show my shameful drawings to the world XD

Anyway, this is dedicated to everyone, for putting up with my hectic disorganisation D:

ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! XP


	38. Hiding in Fear

**ShadowRose18:** sorry for being dead, AGAIN

This time it was for a violin exam and I was panicking for the three weeks leading up to it

And then I had to catch up on all the work that had piled up along with it… so yeah

Also, I have a question for you all to answer (along with your reviews?). Do you want me to write the sequel in the same story, like continue on, or create a whole new story?

The continuing on is an easier option for everyone (not having to redo story alert and whatnot) but it just means that chapter one of Demons of Curses (or whatever I decide to name it) will be like chapter 51 on JoM (I can rename it to the JoM trilogy if I do that though).

Because you are the readers, you guys decide :P

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 38 – Hiding in Fear

Dannielle froze, her eyes locked on the first step of the staircase.

'G-Grandma Bone,' Charlie said, his hand gripping Danni's shoulder tightly.

Grandma Bone stared at the small figure of Dannielle, her eyes narrowed.

'Who's that?' she snapped, glaring at the small party downstairs.

'Go back to sleep Grizelda,' Paton Yewbeam said, pushing the three children up the stairs.

'I will not sleep until I know what is happening in my house!' she yelled as the trio reached the last few steps.

'Our house, Grizelda,' Paton reminded her.

'What's going on?' Maisie Jones, Amy Bone and Lyell Bone came out of their bedrooms.

Grandma Bone huffed but put her large body to good use, blocking the staircase such that even small Danni couldn't slip past.

Dannielle took a deep breath and bit her lip.

Then she looked the grouchy grandma directly in the eye, raised her hand until it was touching the old woman's forehead.

Danni's pale blue eyes changed to a dark blue, almost black, as a strange voice came from within her.

'There is no child, no girl, no mind-reader named Dannielle Moren in this household,' Danni said in her strange voice.

'There is no child, no girl, no mind-reader named Dannielle Moren in this household,' Grandma Bone repeated, her eyes looking distant.

'And you are now sleepy and require rest for the day ahead,' Danni said, in the same strange voice.

'And I am now sleepy and require rest for the day ahead,' Grandma Bone repeated, with a far off look in her eyes. Then she turned around and entered her bedroom, gently closing the door behind her.

Every stood, stunned, for a few moments until Charlie managed to whisper, 'Wow.'

'What just happened?' Lyell Bone asked, a little worried about his mother.

'Which part needs to be explained?' Paton asked

'Let's start with who the girl is and why she is here and then we'll go onto what she just did to my mother,' Lyell answered.

'I can't answer any of those, sadly,' Paton Yewbeam said, turning to the three children.

The three exchanged glances before Dannielle bravely stepped forward.

'My name is Dannielle Moren –' she began, but was interrupted.

'Moren?! As in Letina and Jeretis Moren?!' Paton asked, shocked. Danni nodded.

'They're…my parents…' she murmured.

'Parents?!' Paton asked, surprised, while the rest of the family appeared confused.

'I have a good reason to believe that I was adopted,' Dannielle answered.

'Can we continue onto why you're in our house?' Lyell asked, worried that the girl would bring danger to his family.

This time, Billy spoke.

'You ran away right?' he asked, turning to Danni, his red eyes shining. Danni bit her lip and slowly nodded.

'Ran away?' Paton seemed to be thinking. 'Then who were those men that made you so uneasy?'

'My parents were mad at me, so I ran. It would have been the real thing,' she cried, looking at Billy desperately, 'if those men find me, I'll be taken back and then the punishment would be even worse!'

As she finished speaking, her body started trembling and Charlie put a supportive arm around her.

'What do you mean by the real thing?' Maisie whispered, seemingly not understanding why the child was so scared.

'She was warned last time,' Charlie said. Then, turning to Danni, he whispered. 'Show them.'

With Charlie and Billy beside her, Danni hesitantly pulled away her loose hairs to show the healing scar on her right eye. As the adults gasped at her scarred eye, she pulled up one sleeve to reveal multiple healing cut wounds and bruises.

'By Gods!' Paton breathed.

'There's more,' Danni whispered, 'but I think you understand. If I return, I'll never get out.' She said, looking at them with sad, pained eyes. 'As it is, others have already sacrificed themselves to get me out of that house,' she whispered, thinking of the faces of Rina and Jo.

'What do you mean?' Amy Bone asked. Dannielle's sad eyes just stared at the floor.

'If I'm caught,' she said, 'I won't –'

But the young girl was cut off by a yell and then loud banging at the door. Danni turned even paler than she already was, if it was possible, and stepped back into Charlie.

For a moment, the family just stood still as the loud banging continued until Uncle Paton snapped into action.

'Charlie. Take Dannielle into your room and hide her. Amy, Lyell, Maisie, go back to your rooms and if you come out, act like your life depends on it,' he said. The family solemnly obeyed as he descended the stairs silently, he took off his coat, entered the living room, turned on the television and grabbed an apple and took a bite as he opened the door.

Dannielle was shuffled into Charlie's small and messy room. In the small gap between his set of drawers and the wall, there was a large, deteriorating box that Amy Bone had brought back from the grocery store in the hope that Charlie would use it to clean his room. Charlie had not yet done so and the box was empty.

'Danni, hide in here,' he said, steering her towards the box. The small eight-year-old climbed into the box, trembling. She huddled in the box as Charlie and Billy threw Charlie's clothes over the top of the box. Then they climbed back into bed and waited.

* * *

'Open the door!' the men outside yelled.

'Coming!' Paton Yewbeam called back, annoyed. He opened the door to be greeted by a group of about 20 men at his doorstep. They looked like the American SWAT team or something, with their jet black clothes and array of weapons.

'What brings so many people to my house at this time of night?' Paton demanded, sounding grumpy.

As Paton glared back at the men, one whispered to the apparent leader, 'He's the one.'

'Excuse me, sir,' the leader said, trying to enter the house.

'Excuse me!' Paton Yewbeam replied blocking the doorway.

'Sir, did you or did you not take a small child, a girl about eight years old, into this household?' the leader asked, impatient.

'I didn't take a girl, but I believe I have the right to enter my own house,' Paton replied.

'Then please explain why you suddenly broke into a run upon seeing our men,' the leader asked, glaring at the tall man.

'I remembered that I needed to watch my show, and I'm missing it thanks to you men right now,' Paton replied crossly.

'Right, well then, we shan't bother you much longer, just allow us to search the premises,' the leader replied through gritted teeth, trying to enter the house.

'Excuse me, but I don't believe I gave you permission!' Paton replied.

The leader opened his mouth to give an enraged reply, but he was pushed aside by a small child.

Paton raised an eyebrow but remained cautious, after all, there was already one small child hiding in the house who had proved to be much more dangerous than any other.

'Mr Yewbeam, am I correct?' the child asked. Paton nodded. 'We merely wish to confirm whether or not Dannielle Moren is within this household. If you do not wish to allow these men within your premises, at least allow me to make a quick search and then we will leave your house and family alone.'

'You could be more dangerous than all those men combined,' Paton replied, knowing, somehow, that the child was endowed. The child smiled.

'But that does not mean I will use it,' the child replied. Paton tried to think of a response, and while doing so, the child slipped past the tall man and entered the house.

* * *

It was dark in the rotting box… and rather smelly, but it was better than being beaten half to death. Danni just prayed that Rina and Jo were okay.

She could hear the tall man, whom Charlie had called Uncle Paton, talking to someone outside. It sounded rather like an argument. Then the booming voices disappeared and another voice spoke, but much softer.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Dannielle held her breath while Charlie and Billy pretended to wake up groggily.

'Hiroshi?'

Dannielle couldn't help the small gasp that came from her mouth as Billy spoke.

'Hello,' the tom-boy replied.

Then, before Dannielle could register any other movement, the clothing above her head disappeared and the pale face of Hiroshi looked down at her.

Dannielle's white eyes looked directly into the other girl's, while Billy and Charlie waited silently for Hiroshi to call out to the guards that she had found Dannielle.

Seconds ticked by and Hiroshi continued to stare at Dannielle. Eventually, she threw the clothes back on top of the box and left the room. Charlie and Billy followed her, ready to defend the room in which Dannielle hid.

'Master Hiroshi, did you find her?' the leader asked from the doorway.

Paton Yewbeam, Charlie and Billy waited in anxiety.

'No.'

Charlie and Billy stared at the figure of Hiroshi and then exchanged glances. No? But Hiroshi had clearly seen Danni. Why?

It made no sense, but Hiroshi had claimed that she had not seen Dannielle and that was all that mattered.

As Hiroshi descended the stairs, she smiled rather eerily at the two boys. 'Goodnight,' she said and then left.

Paton closed the door behind the group of men and the child and for a few seconds was silent, before breathing out a huge sigh of relief.

'She didn't see her?' he asked the two boys at the doorway of the room.

Charlie and Billy exchanged glances. 'She did, but for some reason she said she didn't. I don't understand,' Charlie replied. Billy, meanwhile, had returned to the room and taken the clothes off the top of the box.

'You okay, Danni?' he asked. Still trembling, the young girl nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Charlie and Uncle Paton appeared a few moments later.

From within the box, Dannielle's small voice combined with sobs, floated out to them.

'Thank you… Thank you….Thank you…'

**

* * *

**

**ShadowRose18:** BY GOD THAT TOOK WAY TOO LONG!

I apologize a million times

This is a really crap chapter, but I'm half-sick right now and thus not bothered to change it

Sorry, but a head-splitting headache and a severe case of hay-fever makes me feel like a pile of blergh (my own word which is equivalent to something icky)

Anyway, I am trying really hard and I know that some of you are really disappointed (especially since I haven't even had time to reply to all your reviews from the PREVIOUS CHAPTER (GRAHHH!!!!))

Which I will probably do after I post this, but anyway

I will probably start the next chapter (because it's still the long weekend and because the coming week is totally bludge) so if its possible I might get another chapter by this weekend, but don't get your hopes up. I have classes until the end of the year (last year we had the end of year activities thing, but not this year D:) so if I don't get it done by this weekend, you may have to put up without a chapter for quite a while

The next one will be on Hiroshi and then back to Danni

Because I'm feeling bad for kind of neglecting Tancred and Emma, I might start one of the oneshot ideas that are on my profile. Actually, I should probably finish Vampire. Gaaack! So much to do damnit….

Sorry guys (again) I totally understand if you scold me in your review (if your kind enough to review that is).

Anyway! I shall stop ranting and start writing, because no one is probably reading this anymore! Wooo! DX


	39. Electricity and the Spider

**ShadowRose18:** I know I've been dead, but I haven't had time (honestly). It was homework and tutor work until the last day of term and when it became holidays, I was working, so there has been no time. Then overseas and as soon as I got back it was straight back to school and I have had a hell of a time (dealing with the usual teenage problems and more).

Also, sorry if you've randomly been getting review replies from me. I like to reply to people's reviews. Even after almost half a year it seems :/

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 39 – Electricity and the Spider

Hiroshi and the Xader Force climbed wearily up the hill towards the huge mansion ahead of them. At the gate, a young boy was waiting for them

Hiroshi narrowed her eyes. 'Katsuhiro - ?'

'Hello Hiro-nii,' he said.

Katsuhiro nodded at the Xader Force. The men looked confused, but obeyed and entered the house.

'Why are you here, Katsuhiro?' Hiroshi asked, keeping her gaze on the boy.

'Father sent me to find out how the mission went,' Katsuhiro replied.

'But I would report to him,' Hiroshi hesitated, then sighed and answered, 'We did not find her. We followed a child and a man and even entered the home, but she could not be found.'

'Father will not be happy to hear that,' Katsuhiro said. Hiroshi nodded, silent.

Then he chuckled, causing the short-haired girl to look at him cautiously.

'You are a very bad liar, nii-san,' Katsuhiro said, looking Hiroshi in the eye. Hiroshi looked back evenly.

'You accuse people very easily, Katsuhiro,' Hiroshi said, keeping her gaze steady.

'Do I?' Katsuhiro said, taking a step towards Hiroshi. The young girl did not move.

A moment passed between the two, neither of them moving, until suddenly Hiroshi braced herself as a stream of white strings came towards her, pushing her down the street.

'Your webs never fail to annoy me,' she said sourly, pulling sticky webs from her face.

'And your lightning never fails to spoil my fun,' Katsuhiro replied as lightning bolts surrounded Hiroshi, severing the webs. Sighing, the young boy began spinning rapidly, white webs flying out from the blurred image of his body and flying towards Hiroshi.

Jumping back, her teeth gritted, Hiroshi thrust her hands forward sending bolts of lightning forward in a row, destroying the webs like a wall.

The wall of lightning disappeared and Hiroshi braced herself again, breathing hard. Katsuhiro was standing calmly, waiting for the lightning to disappear. In the fading light of the bolts, Katsuhiro smirked, sending a chill straight through Hiroshi. Fear engulfed her heart it took her a moment to push it aside, but that moment was vital. Katsuhiro sent webs towards her and, her reactions momentarily slower, she crashed into the nearby tree, the webs binding her to its trunk.

Katsuhiro walked calmly towards her as her body crashed to the ground, webs still binding her arms to her body. As Katsuhiro stopped in front of her, she coughed violently, the dirt flying up.

Reaching down and pulling her up by the scruff of her shirt, Katsuhiro lifted the older girl until her weary face, with blood running down one side, was level with his.

Hiroshi's eyes opened and despite the pain that pulsed all over her body, she managed to keep her gaze even and glare at Katsuhiro in anger.

Katsuhiro, however, was completely unaffected and merely smirked at her helplessness.

'Now, how shall we punish the traitor?' Katsuhiro asked the still air, his coal black eyes shining in the darkness.

* * *

Rina and Jo appeared in a field, the moon shining on them. The night air was cool around them and they shivered in their thin clothes.

'Don't move until I get there,'

The two women remembered Jamie's words and huddled together for the wait; how long, neither of them knew, but the young girl knew what she was doing and their best option was to obey her.

Suddenly, the sounds of what seemed like hundreds of animals erupted into the silent night air. The two women looked at each other in panic as a light in a nearby building, which they had failed to notice earlier, came on.

A back door, merely metres from them opened and the small figure stood at the door. The figure took one step out the door and then stopped.

'They've seen us,' thought Rina in panic and, biting her lip, tried to figure out how what to do.

Moments passed as the noise of the animals died down, yet the figure did not move and Rina could not think of what she should do. Just as the figure seemed to decide to move towards them, a bright white light shone appeared on the roof of the house.

Growing brighter, the three turned to it, unable to move, speak or comprehend. Suddenly, after a few moments, the light disappeared and as a dark shape came tumbling down the roof. It was only after they had realised that it was a person, did they cringe at their face-first landing off the roof.

'Urgh..' the figure groaned, slowly pushing itself off the ground.

'Jamie?!' Rina cried, wanting to help the child, but in too much pain to be able to.

The young girl staggered to her feet, unaware of the other figure, who, in the light, could be seen as a teenage boy. She stumbled towards them, her left arm dangling by her side, her hood down and her cloak ripped in one corner.

'Alright, now -' the girl began, but suddenly stopped, whipping her head around to face the boy who had been standing there. Startled, he backed away a bit, as her wild golden eyes turned the slightest bit dimmer, and she moved towards the two women while watching him.

'I-I'm not going to hurt you,' he said, unsure how to calm the seemingly wild girl.

Despite her frail and damaged appearance, Jamie raised her arms up in defence, as she focussed, making another white circle appear beneath the three.

'Wait!' the boy didn't know why, but he knew that they were going to disappear, however, the girl paid no attention.

Within moments, the light, the girl and the two women had disappeared and for minutes Gabriel Silk stared at the place where they had been, until drops of rain woke him from his daze and he entered the home once more.

**

* * *

**

ShadowRose18:

ALRIGHT THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG, but I actually got it done. Which makes me slightly relieved, but anyway. I have no homework tonight and I still have time before bed, so I shall now shut up now and continue to write, to compensate (though I never will properly make it up to you all) for the VERY VERY VERY VERY INSANELY LATE UPDATE DX

Please forgive me and still review???


	40. Resurfaced Shame

**ShadowRose18: **I am so bloody freaking tired (sorry for any of you who take offense, but I will probably having the occasional swearing/bad language in my author's notes)

Anyway, now ONWARDS

P.S. I will also be finishing Vampire (1 CHAPTER LEFT!!!!)

And and… hopefully I'll be writing more, but I can't guarantee frequent updates this year. Last year was laziness, but I'm determined to keep writing and keep myself sane, so hopefully it won't be as disastarous as last year, but I can't make any promises.

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 40 – Resurfaced Shame

Dannielle had "slept" in Maisie Jones' room for the night, not that closing her eyes and having horrible images fill her mind was sleep. She had survived one more night, but she was worried about Rina and Jo. She had to keep re-assuring herself that they were okay, but her own forced thoughts were no comfort to her distracted and distraught mind.

At seven, Maisie woke to make breakfast for everyone. Seeing the young child awake, she offered the young girl pancakes. Dannielle, who had never eaten them before but was willing to try, nodded and followed the cheery woman downstairs.

Dannielle was so curious, she watched the entire process and found it strange when Maisie handed her the jug of syrup. Maisie laughed.

'You pour the syrup over the pancakes,' she said, smiling. Danni automatically gave a small grin back and obeyed.

As Danni tried the pancakes, to which she found delicious, Amy and Lyell Bone descended the stairs. Unsure how to treat the girl, they gave her a small smile, ate their breakfast quickly and hurried out for work. Danni watched them go, a look of worry and sadness on her face.

'Morning…' Charlie said groggily, as he came down the stairs.

'Morning Charlie,' Maisie returned cheerily.

'Good morning,' Danni said quietly. Charlie snapped out of his sleepiness for a minute, having completely forgotten about the events of the night before.

'Where's Billy?' Maisie asked as she handed Charlie his pancakes.

'Coming,' Charlie answered before stuffing his face with the sweet breakfast.

Billy came a minute later, smiled at Danni and ate his pancakes with many thanks to the cook. Danni smiled, sitting in the chair, her borrowed clothes from Charlie far too big for her.

'What are we doing today Charlie?' Billy asked, emptying his cup of milk.

'I have to go see Fidelio and Olivia at the Pet's Cafe,' Charlie replied, lost in his own thoughts.

Unconsciously, Danni peeked into his mind and saw images of Olivia. The young girl was rather surprised, but a grin slowly formed on her face which grew into giggles and eventually caused her to laugh.

'Danni?'

The young girl, tears in her eyes from laughter, shook her head.

'Well, off you go then!' Maisie said, taking their plates from the table. Suddenly, Danni's smile disappeared.

'You're going outside?' she asked, her eyes wide. The two boys nodded.

'Oh,' she said, sounding defeated, 'see you later then.'

'Wait a second, aren't you coming, Danni?' Billy asked. The girl shook her head.

'I have to stay hidden,' she replied, standing up and heading towards the stairs.

'We can disguise you! Come on, you need some fresh air and time outside. Besides, if you're so scared of being found, you'll never leave!' Charlie said, following her. On the middle step, Danni turned and looked at him.

'I don't want to risk it,' she replied simply and entered Maisie's room.

Charlie and Billy looked at each other, but knew that they could do nothing about it.

* * *

The next day, after much arguing and urging from Uncle Paton and Maisie, Danni finally agreed to a walk to the Cathedral; but not without a proper disguise. (No, not the dress-up kind)

Borrowing more of Charlie's clothes, including an old T-shirt, a big zip-up hoodie, old jeans and a black cap, with her long black hair all tucked inside, Danni finally agreed to leave.

Once outside, the trio walked towards the Cathedral. Charlie had suggested its empty, solemn hall and Danni had allowed the two boys to lead her to it.

However, at one point Dannielle stopped, marvelling at the dusty old books in a shop window.

The boys waited for her; a sad look crossing their faces as they read the shop sign.

'I'll be back in a sec, I'm going to go have a look,' she said, her eyes bright. However, reaching the door, the 'closed' sign stared at her.

'Oh. They're closed…' she said, disappointment clear in her voice. She mentally took note of the shop name. Indeglew's. For a moment, it didn't register in her mind.

'Um, Danni, let's go,' Charlie said, discomfort clear in his voice. Danni turned around, confused, trying to hide her realisation of the name

'What's wrong?' she asked. Charlie bit his lip and Billy spoke up in a quiet voice.

'This is where Em used to live,' he said. When Danni gave him a confused look, he continued, 'a couple of weeks ago, Em's aunt disappeared…' he trailed off. He didn't need to explain anymore

But for Dannielle, it revealed much more to her.

'H-Her aunt?' she stammered, her eyes wide and fearful, while the wind blew, causing strands of her hair to fall out from her cap. The two boys nodded, unable to comprehend why Dannielle looked so scared. For a moment, no one said anything. Dannielle stared at her shoes.

'Was her aunt's name Julia Indeglew?' she asked quietly. The boys exchanged glances before Charlie answered her.

'Um, yeah,'

With that, Dannielle sank to the ground, much to the surprise of her companions. By the time they kneeled beside her, she was already crying, the tears falling into her lap; her arms dropped hopelessly by her side as she cried.

'Danni?! Why are you crying?' Charlie asked, unsure what to do with the child.

'I-It's my fault. It's my fault!' she screamed to herself. She pressed the long sleeves, that reached past her fingertips, to her eyes as her tears continued to flow.

'What is?' Billy asked. They were trying to understand the reason why the young girl was so distraught, but Danni just continued to cry and cry.

After some time, after re-assuring words, patting of backs and eventually Charlie holding the young girl, with Billy patting her back, she calmed down.

'You okay now Danni?' Charlie asked, his jacket front drenched from her tears. The two anxious boys received no reply however, only to discover that the girl had cried herself to sleep.

Although still slightly worried, Charlie managed a small smile. Picking up the small child, Charlie stood up and, with Billy at his heels, set off home.

* * *

When Danni woke up, she was sitting curled up in a large soft armchair. In a moment of panic, she forgot where she was and it was only until the white haired head of Billy Raven poked his head around the corner did she remember. Upon seeing the youngest endowed awake, Billy grinned and, after saying something in the next room, came back into the room.

Soon after, Emma, much to the surprise of Dannielle, came running in and hugged the young girl tightly.

'Emma…' Dannielle murmured into the older girl's shoulders. Emma was silent, simply holding the girl tightly. Dannielle felt something cold hit her shoulder and it took her a moment to realise that Emma was crying.

'Emma… Emma, I'm sorry,' Dannielle said, wrapping her arms around Emma and nestling her face into the other girl's shoulder. Tears fell onto Emma's light blue shirt as Dannielle said 'I'm sorry' over and over again, the words slowly growing more and more panicked and she clung to Emma tighter and tighter.

'Danni, it's okay,' Emma said smiling slightly and holding the girl gently, 'there's nothing to be sorry about.'

But Dannielle only continued to cry.

**

* * *

**

_**EXTRA: Guilty Shadow**_

Dannielle sat under the large oak tree in the garden of Bloor's Academy. Her head was in her hands as voices raged on inside.

She doesn't know, so what she doesn't know can't hurt her.

But she'll find out and then she'll hate me!

No, she depends on you and nothing is going to change that

I – I can't! I have to tell her! I can't lie to her!

You aren't. She hasn't asked and she doesn't know. Leave it that way.

NO!

The voices were giving her a headache.

'Danni? You okay?'

Dannielle looked up, surprised. Charlie Bone, Billy Raven and Fidelio Gunn were standing there, looking at her with worry.

'Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache,' she gave them a grim smile and stood up and joined the students as they walked around the garden.

She had to tell Emma.

**

* * *

**

**ShadowRose18:** D:

I am still really sorry about the lack of updates DX

BUT after next week I will be on holidays and, even though I'll be working most days, I will still try to find time to write, so fear not and wish me well in writing the next chapter DX

The extra was done quickly (because I wanted to upload it ASAP) but it's basically Dannielle debating whether or not to tell Emma about her aunt and what she had to do with her disappearance.

Uhm, forgive me and still review?


	41. Captured

**ShadowRose18:** none of you are gonna forgive me, I know

So read this chapter if you still care enough

If not, at least read my announcement thing at the end.

_

* * *

_

Series: Children of the Red King/ Charlie Bone Series

_Author: Jenny Nimmo_

_Pairings: mainly TancredEmma but a bit of CharlieOlivia and BillyOC_

_Disclaimer: If I owned COTRK, Charlie probably wouldn't exist and Tancred and Emma would be together already. I also wouldn't have a fanfiction account and wouldn't have wasted hours and hours day-dreaming the rest of this story. So don't take down my story, 'kay? :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 41 – Captured

Dannielle sat on the edge of Charlie's bed, watching the two boys pack their things for the week at Bloors. The group knew about Dannielle's dilemma and had sworn not to reveal her location, but despite all their discussion, they could not decide what she would do.

She would not return to Bloors; that fact was known, but she could not stay in Charlie's house forever; that was also known.

Eventually, it was decided that Danni would stay the week at Charlie's and the next weekend, they would decide what she could do.

'Don't go out too much, okay?' Charlie warned for the umpteenth time. Dannielle sighed, rolled her eyes, nodded and then grinned.

'I know, Charlie, I know' she said, smiling sarcastically at him. Billy grinned as Charlie shifted uncomfortably.

'Charlie! The bus is coming!' Maisie's voice came up the stairs.

Panicking, Charlie threw in the last of his clothes and ran out of his room.

'Come on, Billy!' Charlie called, running down the stairs.

Hesitating a moment, Billy cast one last look at Dannielle, who watched him with even eyes, before following Charlie running down the road after the blue bus.

Dannielle watched them through the gap in the curtains from Charlie's room. When the bus turned the corner towards the large grey building on the horizon, she sighed. She descended the stairs hoping that she'd at least find an interesting book to read during the week.

* * *

After the slightly awkward dinner of mashed potatoes, beef and peas, the Bone family settled down to their usual evening activities. Maisie was watching her soap operas on the small television, Lyell Bone was reading the newspaper, Grandma Bone and Uncle Paton had returned to their rooms and Amy Bone had settled down to knitting beside Maisie, occasionally looking up at the young girl. Dannielle had settled herself down on a large armchair, reading a thick book she had borrowed from Uncle Paton about the Red King and his children.

It had only been an hour or so after dinner when there was a loud thumping on the door. Dannielle quietly moved herself upstairs into Maisie's room, as they had agreed, before Lyell Bone opened the door.

Before he could stop them, a large group of men stormed into the house, pushing him into the wall, the framed photograph falling to the ground, the glass smashing on the ground.

'What do you think you're doing?' Maisie cried, entering the kitchen, while Amy Bone rushed to her husband who was slowly raising himself to his feet.

'Where is the girl?' a man asked them gruffly, the rest of the men fanning out throughout the house.

'I believe you need to give us your reason for entering our house without our permission,' Lyell Bone replied, his eyes dark.

'What's going on here?' Grandma Bone's voice roared as she came out of her room.

Uncle Paton came out of his room too, his foul mood obvious as the light globes began to burst.

Instantly responding to the darkness with flashlights, the men were even more startled when those too burst and the darkness enveloped them.

The faint light from the street outside was not enough to see everything clearly, but it was not dark enough to hide Dannielle.

Dannielle had heard all the yelling and knew instantly that they were coming. She hid herself in the corner, beside the door, so when they entered, she could at least hide a little longer.

When the light bulbs began to burst she covered her ears and huddled in the corner.

Men entered a few seconds later, cautious after all the lights went out. Her blue eyes stared at the back of the first man's head, her mind controlling power sent forth towards his brain. Finding the centre of his movements, she made him turn around and begin attacking his comrades.

There were yells of surprise but as soon as her 'puppet' cried out that he had no control over his movements, with Danni cursing under her breath for not controlling his voice box, the other men stormed into the room and she was lifted onto one of their shoulders screaming.

'PUT ME DOWN' she screamed as she tried to mind control them, but one of them snapped a bracelet like thing on her wrist and a bolt of electricity shot throughout her body. That was when she realised that she was trapped. She couldn't fight it.

As they descended the stairs with her hanging there limply, she gave a grim smile to Maisie who had begun to grow fond of the girl.

'Thanks…. And sorry,' she said to them, before letting herself be taken away.

* * *

Charlie awoke in the middle of the night to hear the gates of the academy opening.

'Who on Earth?' he muttered, getting out of bed.

His friends Billy Raven, Gabriel Silk and Fidelio Gunn were already at the window. Dagbert sat awake in his bed, but did not move to the window. He knew who it was. The three turned to look at Charlie, their faces forlorn, making him even more curious as to who it was.

Once he looked out the window, however, he soon understood. The gates were opening for a large group of men, marching like a solemn parade with a young child in the centre. With Dannielle Moren in the centre.

'Danni…' Charlie whispered and the others nodded mutely beside him.

* * *

In the other dorm rooms, Tancred and Lysander watched grimly and Emma and Olivia stared at the young girl, a hopeless feeling seeping into their hearts. Dorcas watched, her face emotionless while Chemire watched with arms folded, but a small smirk appeared on her face. A rather sadistic grin grew on Joshua's face, while the twins gave a rare display of emotion – a evil light in their eyes. Manfred watched, with the candles flickering by his side, as Dannielle crossed the cobblestone courtyard.

All the endowed had, by a twist of fate, or co-incidence, woken to see Dannielle Moren be marched into Bloors – a trapped prisoner.

And there was nothing anyone could do for her.

**

* * *

**

ShadowRose18:

okay so that's the end

And not just the chapter

I'm posting this chapter to announce that I'm not continuing JoM anymore.

I have my reasons, so hear me out before you click that little review button and complain to me.

I do have time occasionally, like now, to write some stories/updates, but my 'occasionally' to put together a chapter when I can isn't fast enough for you guys, I'm losing my motivation to write this and people don't seem to be as interested in JoM anymore.

I've got my own set of problems in life and I know it's selfish to say this, but I'd rather write about what's bugging me instead of another world which I know doesn't exist (sorry, being cynical here). Not only that, you're all saying that I'm not posting fast enough, which I agree, but I'm saying I can't dedicate enough time to write for you all to be satisfied and everyone is telling me that I'm "going off track" and "wasn't this about Tancred and Emma?" which to be fair, yes, but I'm trying to introduce another character, The Dark Archer, and make Danni more than just a character on the side.

But anyway, don't think I'm going to just leave you on a cliff-hanger like this

My next time for writing will be writing the summary for the rest of JoM (and the sequels)

And then from now on, after JoM is "completed", I'll just be posting oneshots or short stories. Once I get out of school or something and I have more time that I can dedicate to updating a multi-chapter story, I'll re-write Mistaken Sacrifice and maybe do the next generation stories like I planned. I don't know my plans right now, so I'll let you know when it's figured out.

When I re-write Mistaken Sacrifice, I'll post a notice on the old one and leave it for a while before deleting the old one.

Now you can click that little review button and rant at me and curse at me for stopping, but you're going to tell me to update faster and go back to Tanc and Em anyway even if I did continue.

So now I've finished my explanation; I've talked to you. You talk to me now.


	42. JoM END

**a/n: **Wow, okay, so it's been almost two years since I've stopped this...

I know I disappointed a lot of people in my decision, and for not updating like I promised, but I swear I did try. Below is what I had typed up in the month or so after I stopped writing JoM (officially) and I had full intentions to post this, but, well, life happened.

Still, many of you did support me and the decision I made back in 2010 and for that I am extremely grateful.

Regardless, I hope that some of you will still re-read JoM every now and again (I won't delete it, so I do hope you enjoy it)

On a personal note, since I did stop this because of my personal life, let's just say it got worse after JoM ended, so my hiatus was basically inevitable. Now, I guess I'm better - definitely matured and coping better, but I'm still prone to falling back into that kind of 'dark' state of mind, so yeah, I'm still not perfect, but at least I'm still here :)

By the way, Charliebone12 – since you don't have an account, not one that I know of at least, I can't reply to your review, but I do have something so say to you: you don't know me so please don't judge me. Your definition of 'hard' is different to mine – and I'm dealing with it differently, but sadly JoM isn't one of my ways of coping. And sorry, but no, I'm not going to hand over JoM to you, because if I do, it's not JoM anymore.

Anyway, I've typed this as if I'm talking to you, so excuse the informality of it all.

* * *

After Danni is captured, her parents, Letina and Jeretis/Referal come in and hit her, trying to get her to tell them things like the strengths and weaknesses of her friends (the other endowed). Charlie and everyone go through their school day suspicious of everything and try to find Danni at night, but to no luck (she's locked in a room in the west wing)

All of them (mostly on purpose) get themselves into detention and thus continue to search for Danni on Friday.

On Friday night, as the group are giving up and about to head to bed, the Dark Archer, with Rina and Jo, appear in the courtyard. Rina and Jo look scared when they recognise Gabriel, but the Dark Archer isn't paying attention. She marches up the West Wing with wind blowing out behind her (like Tancred when he's angry) and finds Letina and Referal standing over Danni, evidently having just hurt her.

She fights some of the guards that are there and then sends Letina and Referal away with her teleporting skills (ch-yeah, badass ;D) and then kneels down beside Danni who is bleeding on the floor. Everyone had been watching and are dumbfounded

The Dark Archer heals Danni and then collapses beside her. Rina looks after her and Jo helps Danni who is waking up.

Rina explains to Danni that the Dark Archer is much closer to her than she thinks. Rina takes The Dark Archer (whom she calls Jamie) and Cook comes to their aid (which the Bloors thoroughly disapprove of)

The Dark Archer rests in Cook's hidden room with Rina and Jo looking after her while Cook moves into her "official" room that she was meant to be staying in the entire time

Meanwhile Danni tells the others the events that occurred, from her capture to waking up beside the Dark Archer (which include staying in a little room in the west wing for most of the week, watching all them on the lawn).

The Dark Archer doesn't wake up for numerous days (making Rina and Jo worry extensively).

Meanwhile the others return home but Billy decides to remain at school for the weekend, to accompany Dannielle who no longer has a home to return to.

The two grow closer, talking to Blessed (whom Danni doesn't mind), doing work set by Manfred, and Danni getting scared at night and asking Billy if she could sleep in Charlie's bed, instead of alone in the girl's dorm. The two become very close friends, but on the Sunday night before everyone returns, fate comes in to play.

Billy wakes up in the middle of the night to see a strange light above Dannielle's head. Thinking that he's still dreaming and that it's just the moonlight playing a trick on his mind, he goes back to sleep.

The next day, when he wakes up, Dannielle is already gone, but Billy isn't surprised because Dannielle is an early riser. He finds her sitting underneath a tree and walks up to her as the buses begin to arrive.

He begins talking to her, but she does not respond and after some time she asks him what he's doing.

Billy appears puzzled and Dannielle uncharacteristically rolls her eyes and shakes her head at him. Charlie and the rest of the group then appear and ask the two how their weekend was.

Surprising everyone, Dannielle replies that she has no idea who any of them are or why they are talking to her and then storms off.

Hiroshi suddenly appears and explains that it is a curse and Dannielle's memory of them has disappeared. Dannielle has since been "collected" by the other endowed (Joshua Tilpin, the twins, Chemire) and Hiroshi aims numerous lightning bolts between Joshua and Dannielle (who are uncharacteristically walking together). The two are forced apart and Hiroshi gives the others a message.

They have one chance to get Dannielle back and that this is the last time that she can help them.

This would then be the end of JoM and the sequel (name STILL undecided) would begin.

Dannielle forgetting everyone wakes the Dark Archer from her long slumber with a jolt and she wakes with a fearful expression on her face. Rina and Jo are confused but despite being asleep, the Dark Archer (who I shall call Jamie from now on 'cause it's getting tiring to type her "title") seems to know all that has gone on.

Billy and Emma and the other endowed try to talk to Dannielle, but she seems confused as to who they are and where she's meant to be. She still has recollections of being endowed and of school work but she has no recollection of them, all the memories.

Dannielle returns to the other endowed, much to the disappointment of everyone. Jamie, in Cook's room, is struggling to sit up in bed and curses that she can't do anything to help Dannielle.

The day continues solemnly for Charlie and his friends, but Joshua Tilpin and the other "evil" endowed appear very happy.

In the King's Room, there is an uncomfortable silence when everyone enters the room. In the middle of the homework session, Jamie appears on the table of the King's room, startling everyone.

Dannielle, obviously, has no recollection of her. Jamie quietly states that Dannielle has forgotten everything and, reaching out to her hand, Jamie asks Danni if she trusts her.

Dannielle is unsure, but her inner instincts tells her that she does (there's something like even if the mind doesn't remember the body does and so on, so it's something along those lines).

Jamie smiles, rather tiredly, and takes Dannielle's hand. She teleports all the endowed inside the ruins where the Tree stands as the others look rather scared. Rina and Jo and Cook appear in one corner, bewildered until they see Jamie and understand. While one hand holds Danni's, her other hand holds a transparent substance that begins swirling in a sphere shape. Slowly, Jamie lets the swirling things enter Dannielle's mind.

Danni, obviously scared, tries to back away, but Jamie holds her there and explains that it's her lost memories. When all the "memories" enter Dannielle she collapses and Jamie catches her. Holding her close, she sheds tears as her body appears to be disappearing, but is actually in fact appearing to be "shedding" a layer or something of the like.

Where Jamie/the Dark Archer was, a young girl, approximately twelve or thirteen, appears. The Dark Archer's dark grey hair turns jet black and the crying eyes change from gold to bright green.

Rina tells the group to go inside where she will explain what has happened and the story of the two girls.

They go to Cook's official room (her hidden room is too small) where Rina tells the story of the two girls who are now both asleep.

Jamie and Dannielle are sisters who lived a happy life with their parents. Her mother was endowed with a power that had passed down through generations – an alternate personality, The Dark Archer – which was to be passed down to Jamie once she turned ten.

But when Jamie was eight, and Dannielle four, the family was involved in a car crash. The crash almost killed Danielle, left Jamie with a deep scar over her left eye and left them both orphans. Jamie carried Dannielle a long way to a nearby home (they were travelling in the country) before they were taken to a hospital on the outskirts of the city.

Once they were released from the hospital a month later, the family members that had been disappearing for the past year were all gone. There was no one to take the two girls in.

They went to an orphanage where they stayed for a couple of months before they were adopted by a couple who called themselves the Morens, Danni's current parents, but were originally named the Levis.

She explained that the Levis are renowned to be a cruel and torturous family, but not many knew who they really were.

Under the Morens/Levis, the two sisters weren't unhappy, they attended school, were fed and given presents, but they were not happy either – the family life they once had wasn't there with the Morens/Levis.

A year after arriving at the Morens/Levis' house, just before Jamie's tenth birthday, a man named Kayer came. He was endowed – with the power to curse.

He cursed Jamie to be trapped in a body she did not know, nor understand how to control – she changed into the Dark Archer, but had not yet been told about the Dark Archer by her mother before she died, and so did not understand who she had become.

Dannielle was cursed to forget. Anything she ever treasured, friends, family, memories, if she ever treasured something more than her own life, her own endowment, she was cursed to forget it at the next full moon.

Billy then tells everyone about seeing the glowing light he saw in the middle of the night, but did not know what it was. They all now understand why Dannielle did not know who they were.

Rina continues her story. Jamie was then locked in the basement where she was unable to help herself due to her powers being neutralised by bracelets that the Morens/Levis had been creating – they gave an electric shock every time the person tried to use their endowment power (it's the bracelet the men put on Dannielle when they took her out of Charlie's house)

Dannielle continued on with her life, unaware she had forgotten her beloved sister or the life she had led before.

After a long time in the dark (month or two?), the Dark Archer managed to escape (less security one night?). She then spends nearly three years searching for a way to reverse the curse on them both, and how to control her powers.

Lysander asks Rina how she knows all this and how she's involved.

Rina explains that she's a family friend who wanted to take them both in, but the two were already gone from the orphanage. She then applied to work for the Levis and watched it all happen – but was threatened into silence.

Everyone is silent and cast glances at the two girls who are asleep, Jamie holding onto Dannielle.

Jamie wakes up just as Rina finishes the story and raises wearily. Everyone realises that Jamie is much younger, smaller and more vulnerable than she seemed before, especially after they have heard her story.

Jamie, knowing that Rina had told them her story, makes an announcement. She believes that the curse was not completely reversed and wants to find the cure. Charlie then mentions his Uncle Paton who is studying the history of the Red King and Jamie asks to see him the next day.

* * *

**a/n:** this is where I have written up to.

As it has been almost two years since I last added to this, I've mostly forgotten what I planned, but I do remember having Chemire using a magic bracelet from Dorcas to charm Tancred into taking her to a school ball and Em making an agreement with the Bloors - to swap herself for her aunt and then I was going to move into the third 'book' where the gang try to find Em and get her back, but I can't remember what I intended to have there.

I'm really sorry everyone, but this is all JoM will ever reach. Please do check my profile page for my proper announcement for stopping~


End file.
